Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai
by Isaac701
Summary: Goku Después De 50 Años De Estar Muerto Y Haber Sido Conocido Como Uno De Los Guerreros Mas Fuertes Del Multiverso Se Embarca En Una Nueva Aventura En Nanatsu No Taizai.
1. Prologo

Goku en Nanatsu No Taizai

(La Llegada Del Guerrero Definitivo)

Prologo

-Narrador: Hace Muchos Años Existió Un Guerrero Llamado Son Goku Que Era Conocido Por Ser El Primer Mortal En Alcanzar Un Poder Mas Allá De Los Dioses Rivalizando Con Los Mismos Ángeles.

-Goku: Ya Han Pasado Más De 50 Años Desde Que Morimos Verdad Vegeta.

-Vegeta: Ya Cállate Kakaroto Mejor Hay Que Tener Un Combate Para Saber Quién Es El Más Fuerte.

-Whis: Todavía Siguen Con Eso Ya Sobrepasaron A Los Mismísimos Ángeles.

-Goku Y Vegeta: Señor Whis No Sabíamos Que Estaba Aquí.

-Whis: Si Acabo De Llegar Zeno Sama Desea Hablar Con El Señor Goku.

-Goku: Pero Señor Whis Estoy Muerto. (Risa)

-Whis: Ese No Es Problema Señor Goku. (Revive A Goku)

-Goku: Gracias Señor Whis Pero Porque Me Quiere Ver Zen-Chan. (Cara De Duda)

-Whis: Daishinkan-Sama Me Dijo Que Te Reviviera Ya Que El Rey Del Todo Quiere Pedirte Un Favor.

-Goku: Ya Veo Entonces Vamos Señor Vegeta Después Continuamos Lo Que Dejamos.

-Vegeta: De Acuerdo Kakaroto No Vayas A Hacer Ninguna Tontería.

-Narrador: Un Tiempo Después Goku Y Whis Llegaron Al Palacio Del Rey Del Todo.

-Daishinkan: Ya Llegaron El Rey Del Todo Los Está Esperando.

-Whis: Si Gran Sacerdote.

-Goku: Hola Daishinkan Ya Vine A Ver A Zen Chan.

-Daishinkan: Rey Del Todo Ya Llego Son Goku.

-Zeno Sama: Gokuu….Te Llame Ya Que Quiero Pedirte Un Favor.

-Goku: Que Favor Me Quiere Pedir Zen-Chan.

-Zeno Sama: Necesito Que Vayas A Una Dimensión Donde Tienes Que Cuidar A Los Seres Humanos Y Las Diferentes Razas Que Se Encuentran Y Mantener Una Paz Y Probamente Muchos Otros Enemigos Se Irán Presentando, ¿Cuento Contigo?

-Goku: Claro Zen-Chan Yo Los Ayudare.

Zeno Sama: Te Doy Un Día Terrestre Para Que Te Despidas De Todos Tus Amigos.

-Goku: Un Dia Está Bien Zen-Chan Nos Vemos Hasta Luego.

-Zeno Sama: Hasta Luego Amigo Goku.

Omití La Despedida Goku

-Un Dia Después En El Palacio De Zeno Sama.

-Zeno Sama: Ya Estás Listo Gokuu.

-Goku: Si Zen- Chan.

-Daishinkan: Bueno Te Damos Tu Báculo Sagrado, Unas Semillas Del Ermitaño.

-Goku: Whoa Gracias Zen- Chan

-Zeno Sama: Ahora Vamos Sellar Tu Poder Y Darte La Juventud Eterna Vas A Volver A Tener 25 Años.

-Goku: Que Y Que Tanto Van Sellar Mi Poder?

-Zeno Sama: Tu Poder Va Ser Igual Al De Cuando Llegaste A Namekusei.

-Goku: Creo Que Mi Poder Era De….

-Daishinkan: Era De 90,000.

-Goku: Daishinkan Como Lo Saben.

-Daishinkan: Lo Vimos Ya Que Zeno-Sama Quería Saber Más De Ti.

-Zeno Sama: Gokuu Una Cosa Más Tendrás Que Ser El Guardián De La Esferas De Dragón.

-Goku: Queeeeeee Bueno No Importa.

-Se Caen Al Ver La Despreocupación De Goku.

-Goku: Y Cuantos Deseos Se Pueden Pedir?

-Zeno Sama: Solo Uno Cada 10 Años Y Su Poder Es Limitado Solo Puede Reconstruir O Revivir.

-Goku: O Ya Veo.

-Zeno Sama: Bueno Ya Es Hora Hasta Luego Amigo Goku.

-Goku: Si Zen-Chan, Hasta Luego Señor Whis, Kaiō Shin, Daishinkan Y Zen Chan Gracias Por Todo.

-Se Abre Un Portal Y Goku Entra.

Fin De Prologo


	2. Capitulo 1

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"El Primer Encuentro"

-Narrador: El Guerrero Son Goku Después De Entrar Al Portal Se Iba Rejuveneciendo Hasta Volver A Tener 25 Años.

-Goku: Donde Estoy Todavía No Llego Al Nuevo Mundo, Me Siento Nuevamente Joven Siento Como Si Tuviera 25 Años Y Esa Luz Que Sera.

-Narrador: Detrás De La Gran Luz Se Encontraba La Tierra Donde Comenzaría La Aventura De Son Goku.

-Goku: (La Luz Ciega A Goku Un Momento). Ya Llegue Al Mundo Es Muy Interesante Siento Muchas Presencias Poderosas Y 10 Presencias Son Muy Oscuras. (Cara Seria).

-Goku: Debería Ir A Investigar Pero Antes…. (Suena Su Estomago).

-Goku: Voy A Cazar Algo Para Comer Y Después Voy A Ir A Ver Que Son Esas Presencias Tan Oscuras.

-Narrador: Después De Una Hora.

-Goku: Ah! Ya Me Llene Y Ahora Es Momento De Explorar Este Mundo Al Que Acabo De Llegar. (Desprende Vuelo).

-Narrador: En Otro Lugar.

-Persona Desconocida: Sientes Ese Poder Hermano.

-Persona Desconocida: Si Zeldris Pero Solo Es Una Cucaracha Ante Mi El Comandante De Los Demonios Más Poderosos "Los Diez Mandamientos".

-Narrador: Ya Identificado Como Zeldris Uno De Los Diez Mandamientos Pero Quien Es Aquel Otra Persona Conocida Como El Comandante De Los Diez Mandamientos.

-Zeldris: Hermano Meliodas Esa Confianza Va Ser Tu Perdición.

-Narrador: El Comandante De Los Diez Mandamientos Meliodas Hace Aparición.

-Narrador: Con Son Goku.

-Goku: Vaya Esto Sí Que Es Grande Pero Bueno Es Hora De Ir A Visitar Esas Presencias.

-Goku: Bueno Quienes Son Ustedes Y Que Son….

-Meliodas: Yo Soy El Comandante De La Tropa Elite Del Rey Demonio Los Diez Mandamientos.

-Goku: Ya Veo Ustedes Son Demonios Y Tu Meliodas Eres El Mas Fuerte, Entonces Pelea Conmigo.

-Zeldris: Insolente No Eres Rival Para Los Diez Mandamientos Y Menos Para Nuestro Comandante.

Meliodas: Eres Muy Insolente Humano Vas A Probar El Poder De Los Diez Mandamientos.

-Goku: Eso Es Lo Que Estaba Esperando.

Narrador: Este Encuentro Entre Son Goku Y Los Diez Mandamientos, Ha Llamado La Atención A Cuatro Seres Que Se Encuentran En Una Isla Y En Especial El De Una Apóstol Del Clan De Las Diosas Que Sucederá Con El Combate "El Guerrero Definitivo O El Comandante Meliodas".

Fin Del Capítulo 1

"El Primer Encuentro"


	3. Capitulo 2 Son Goku Vs Meliodas

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"Son Goku Vs Meliodas"

-Meliodas: Y Cual Es Tu Nombre Humano Insolente.

-Goku: Soy Son Goku Y Vengo A Traer La Paz A Este Mundo.

-Meliodas: Esa Estupidez No Va Ser Posible Ya Que Yo Soy El Que Va Acabar Aquí Contigo.

-Goku: Estas Seguro De Eso Meliodas.

-Narrador: Mientras Tanto En Otro Lugar.

-Ser Desconocido: Deberíamos Ir A Investigar Que Es Lo Que Sucede, Lord Ludociel.

-Ludociel: No Podemos Todavía No Somos Lo Suficientemente Fuertes Y No Tengo Interés Sariel. (Mirada Macabra).

-Sariel: Y Tu Lady Elizabeth Va Ir. (Cara De Curiosidad).

-Elizabeth: Si Yo Quiero Ir A Ver Y No Se Preocupen Voy A Estar Bien.

-Sariel: Esta Segura Lady Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth: Si.

-Narrador: Mientras Tanto En El Combate De Meliodas Y Son Goku.

-Goku: Kaio-Ken X2. (Nivel. De Poder 180,000).

-Meliodas: Muere Son Goku.

-Narrador: Hay Una Inmensa Explosión.

-Goku: Nada Mal Meliodas Pero Yo Soy Más Fuerte. (Cara Seria).

-Zeldris: Imposible Detuvo El Ataque De Meliodas.

-Meliodas: (Risa Malvada). Hahaha Que Tu Eres Más Fuerte No Me Hagas Reír.

-Narrador: Comienza Un Choque De Poder Meliodas Lanza Un Ataque Con Su Espada.

-Narrador: Goku: Detiene El Ataque Con Su Báculo Sagrado.

-Narrador: Goku: Crece Báculo Sagrado. Meliodas: Esquiva El Báculo Sagrado.

-Narrador: Goku: Suelta El Báculo Y Va Atacar Cuerpo A Cuerpo. Meliodas: Suelta Y Se Lanza Contra Goku.

-Narrador Hay Muchos Temblores Por El Gran Combate Goku Lanza Un Puñetazo A Meliodas Y Meliodas Lo Esquiva Y Hace Lo Mismo.

-Aclaración (Goku Esta Conteniendo El Poder Del Kaio-Ken X2).

-Goku: Bueno Ya Basta De Juegos Es Hora Que Pelee Enserio Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Solo Ere Un Debilucho Y Sirves Para Divertirme.

-Narrador: Meliodas Se Abalanza En Contra De Goku Pero Goku Detiene Su Golpe Y Empieza A Darle Una Combinación De Golpes Que Hacen Que Meliodas Quede Gravemente Herido.

-Diez Mandamientos: Eso Es Imposible Meliodas Ha Perdido.

-Goku: Ustedes Sera Mejor Que Se Lo Lleven Podría Morir.

-Meliodas: Maldito Goku.

-Narrador: Aparece Una Luz Muy Brillosa Y Aparece La Apóstol De Diosa Elizabeth.

-Goku: Quien Eres Tu Y Que Haces Aquí Veo Que No Tienes Malas Intenciones.

-Elizabeth: Soy Elizabeth Y Soy Del Clan De Las Diosas.

-Zeldris: Lárgate Diosa Eres Nuestra Enemiga Y Si No Te Vas Te Vamos A Matar.

Goku: Primero Tendrán Que Vencerme A Mi. (Cara Seria).

Meliodas: Zeldris Déjala Que Viniste A Hacer Aquí Un Miembro Del Clan De Las Diosas. (Cara Sonrojada Pero Con Orgullo).

-Elizabeth: Vine A Curarlo Esta Muy Mal Herido Y Gracias Por Protegerme… Este…..

Goku: Soy Son Goku Elizabeth. (Sonrisa Típica De Goku).

-Elizabeth: Entonces Gracias Son Goku. (Cara Feliz)

-Meliodas: Hmhm… Entonces Me Podrías Curar De Favor Elizabeth. (Rojo Color Manzana).

-Elizabeth: Si Ya Voy. (Empieza A Curarlo Y No Lo Deja De Ver).

-Goku: Que Sera Lo Que Hizo Ese Cambio De Actitud En Meliodas.

-Narrador: Con Meliodas Curado Y Elizabeth Ahí Los Diez Mandamientos Quieren Atacar A Son Goku.

Fin Del Capítulo 2


	4. Capitulo 3

Goku Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 3

"La Oferta Del Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema"

-Meliodas: Porque Dejaste Que Me Curaran Son Goku.

-Goku: Ya Te Lo Dije ¿No? Solo Vine A Pelear Contigo No A Matarte Y Menos Ahora Que Ya Vi Que Tienes Un Corazón Noble En Medio De Esa Grande Oscuridad Que Lo Cubre.

-Elizabeth: Y Usted Señor Goku A Que Clan Pertenece.

-Goku: Yo No Pertenezco A Ninguna Clan Yo Solo Estoy Aquí Para Proteger Este Mundo.

-Meliodas Ya veo. Zeldris Por Ahora No Seriamos Oponentes Para Son Goku, Retírense Diez Mandamientos.

-Miembro De Los Diez Mandamientos: Meliodas Pero Ahora Debe Estar Agotado A Que Vencerlo Y Si No Lo Haces Tu Lo Hare Yo.

-Meliodas: Acaso Piensas Contradecir Mis Ordenes Galan De La Verdad.

-Galan: No Meliodas Pero Quiero Jugar Con Este Humano. (Cara Burlona).

-Goku: Tu Eres Galan ¿No? No Eres Oponente Para Mi Y Ya Me Voy Hasta Luego Diez Mandamientos Y Elizabeth.

-Meliodas: Ya Nos Volveremos A Ver Son Goku. (Sonrisa).

-Elizabeth: Si Hasta Luego Señor Goku.

-Aclaración: Elizabeth Le Va Decir Señor Goku A Goku Porque Son Goku Se Oye Como Malvado.

-Narrador: En Otro Lado En Dirección En La Que Va Goku Se Encuentran Dos Presencias Y Una Niña.

-Goku: Así Que Meliodas Es Un Demonio Y Elizabeth Es Una Diosa Que Otras Razas O Clanes Se Encontraran Aquí. (Cara De Curiosidad).

-Narrador: Con Las Otras Presencias.

-Persona Desconocida: Entonces Que Me Ofrecen Para Que Yo Me Una A Su Clan Rey Demonio Y Diosa Suprema.

-Rey Demonio: Yo Te Doy Todos Los Conocimientos Del Mundo Demoniaco, Te Voy A Hacer Inmune A El Control De Tu Cerebro Y Posesiones Del Clan De Las Diosas.

-Diosa Suprema: Yo Te Entrego Protección Con Maldiciones Y Mandamientos Oscuros.

-Persona Desconocida: Acepto Ambas Pero No Voy A Ir A Uno De Sus Clanes.

-Rey Demonio: Te Has Atrevido A Engañar Al Rey Demonio Merlín.

-Diosa Suprema: Vamos A Desatar Nuestra En Tu Lugar De Origen Belialuin.

-Merlín: (Cara Agachada Y Sale Corriendo).

-Goku: Esas Presencias Voy A Ir A Ver Quiénes Son.

(Ocupa Tele transportación).

-Rey Demonio Y Diosa Suprema: Quien Eres Tu Humano Insolente.

-Goku: Yo Soy Son Goku Y Ustedes Quienes Son. (Cara Seria).

-Rey Demonio: Yo Soy El Rey Demonio Padre De Meliodas Y Tu Eres El Humano Insolente Que Lo Venció ¿Cierto?… (Pensativo).

-Diosa Suprema: Yo Soy La Diosa Suprema Es Cierto Que Venciste Al Comandante De Los Diez Mandamientos MELIODAS…

-Goku: Si Soy Yo Y Ustedes Que Hacen Aquí Y La Otra Presencia Que Estaba Aquí Se Fue… (Cara Pensativa).

-Rey Demonio: Oye Son Goku Únete Al Clan De Los Demonios Como Maestro De Meliodas Y Yo Te Daré Mucho Más Poder Del Que Tienes.

(Sonrisa Malévola).

-Diosa Suprema: No Únete A Mi Clan Y Tendrás Una Gracia Que Te Hará Invencible Son Goku Y Protección Contra El Clan De Los Demonios. (Sonrisa).

-Goku: Interesantes Ofertas Rey Demonio Y Diosa Suprema Pero Mi Respuesta Es No. (Sonrisa Desafiante).

Diosa Suprema Y Rey Demonio: Humano Insolente A Partir De Este Momento Serás Considerado Un Enemigo.

Goku: No Importa Yo Estoy Aquí Para Mantener La Paz De Este Mundo Y No Me Importa Si Tengo Que Vencer Al Rey Demonio O A La Diosa Suprema.

-Aclaración: El Nivel De Poder Del Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema Para Este Fanfic Sera De 200, 000,000 Millones.

Narrador: Goku Ha Aceptado El Desafío De Los Representantes Del Clan De Las Diosas Y Demonios Al Rechazar Su Oferta.


	5. Capitulo 4 La Primera Guerra Santa

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 4

"La Primera Guerra Santa"

-Narrador: Han Pasado Unos Meses Desde El Encuentro De Goku Y Meliodas, En Ese Tiempo Meliodas Se Volvió Un Ser Noble Y Puro Pero Tuvo Que Traicionar A Su Propio Clan Por Amor.

-Meliodas: Oye Goku Ya Conociste A Mi Padre Verdad.

-Goku: Pero No Entiendo Porque Quieres Destruir A Tu Propio Clan.

-Meliodas: Eso Necesario Para Acabar Con Esta Inútil Guerra Santa Y Aparte Para Que Yo Y Elizabeth Vivamos Tranquilos. (Cara Sonrojada).

-Goku: Y Yo Donde Entro.

-Meliodas: Entras En La Parte De Que Necesitamos Tu Fuerza Para Tener Mas Probalidades De Ganar.

-Goku: Seguro Que Nada Mas Para Eso Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Me Descubriste Goku También Para Tratar De Vencer A La Diosa Suprema Y El Rey Demonio.

-Goku: Ya Veo Pero Ni Siquiera Yo Soy Rival Para Ellos Actualmente.

-Meliodas: Es Cierto Necesitamos Entrenar Para Poder Vencerlos.

-Goku: Así Es Yo Voy A Ser Tu Maestro Para Que Te Hagas Más Fuertes Y Los Podamos Vencer.

-Meliodas: Así Es Maestro Goku Entréneme Por Favor.

-Goku: No Es Necesario Que Me Digas Maestro Solo Dime Goku.

-Meliodas: Okey Debemos Empezar De Una Vez.

Narrador: Ya Pasaron Algunos Días Y Tanto Goku Como Meliodas Son Muy Fuertes.

Aclaración: El Nivel De Poder De Goku Antes De Entrenar Con Meliodas Era De 100,000, Después Que Entreno Con El Su Poder Subió A 120,000 Y El De Meliodas Es De 172,000 De Poder En Su Modo Asalto Y En Su Estado Normal 72,900 De Poder.

-Narrador: Mientras Tanto En Otro Lugar.

-Persona Desconocida: Oye Gloxinia Vamos A Enfrentar A Los 10 Mandamientos Y El Clan De Las Diosas Nos Va Ayudar.

-Gloxinia: Si Drole Además Contamos Con La Alianza Del Clan De Gigantes Y Hadas Y Con Son Goku.

-Drole: Estigma Pero Los Podremos Vencer El Clan De Los Demonios Es El Más Fuerte.

-Narrador: Una Horas Después Dos Mandamientos Serian Asesinados Por Meliodas, Los Mandamientos Aranak y Zeno.

-Meliodas: Ya Es Hora De Enfrentar A Mi Padre Y A La Diosa Suprema No Maestro Goku.

-Goku: Todavía No Estamos Preparados Pero Ya Comenzamos Esta Guerra Y Tenemos Que Acabarla No Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Entonces Vamos Y Crees Que Ganemos…..

-Goku: No Estoy Seguro Pero Vamos A Dar Todo Para Ganar O No Es Así Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth: Señor Goku Se Dio Cuenta De Mi Presencia No Esperaba Menos Del Ser Que Se Alza Sobre Todos Los Clanes.

-Meliodas: Elizabeth Estas Segura Que Quieres Ir A Pelear Si Perdemos Sera El Fin.

-Elizabeth: Si Vamos A Morir Que Se Juntos Meliodas.

-Goku: Hmhmhm.

-Narrador: Meliodas, Elizabeth Y Goku Va A Pelear En Contra De Los Seres Supremos, Mientras Tanto Ellos Se Notan Serios Y Callados.

-Goku: Ya Estamos Aquí Meliodas Y Elizabeth Sera Mejor Que Estemos Preparados Ya Vienen.

-Rey Demonio Y Diosa Suprema: Así Que Tuvieron El Valor Suficiente Para Desafiarnos En Especial Tu Son Goku.

-Goku: Yo Nunca Rechazo Una Pelea. (Sonrisa)

-Goku: Kaio- Ken X15

-Meliodas: Es Hora Padre. (Pasa A Su Modo Asalto).

-Elizabeth: Para Acabar Esta Guerra Santa.

-Aclaración: El Poder De Goku Base 120,000 Y Con El Kaio- Ken X15 Su Poder Es De 1, 800,00 Y Meliodas Es De 172,000 En Modo Asalto Y Elizabeth Es De 100,000 Por Cierto El Poder De Elizabeth Lo Invente.

\- Narrador: El Poder De Los Guerreros Que Buscan El Fin De La Santa En Total Es De 2, 072, 000.

-Narrador: El Combate Que Decidirá El Fin De La Guerra Santa Esta Por Empezar Quien Ganara.

Fin De Capitulo 4

"La Primera Guerra Santa"


	6. Capitulo 5

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

Capítulo 5

"La Maldición De Elizabeth Y Meliodas"

-Goku: Vamos A Atacar Todos Juntos Al Rey Demonio.

-Meliodas: Vamos Goku, Elizabeth Tu Nos Cubres Y Nos Curas Por Favor.

-Rey Demonio: Tu Meliodas Me Traicionaste Por Culpa De Esas Emociones Y Esa Mujer Y Tu Son Goku Fuiste Un Insolente Al Desafiarme A Mi.

-Goku: Nosotros Vamos A Vencerte Somos Mucho Más Fuertes.

-Narrador: Empieza El Combate De Goku Contra El Rey Demonio, El Rey Demonio Aparece Una Espada Gigantesca Y La Una Estocada Contra Goku, Goku Esquiva El Ataque Y Ocupa Su Báculo Sagrado Para Golpear Al Rey Demonio Pero Lugar De Debilitarse Se Fortalece.

-Goku: Ya Veo Con Que Tu Magia Es Inversión O Me Equivoco.

-Meliodas: Es Impresiónate Maestro Ya Descubriste Su Poder Con Solo Un Breve Combate Pero Ya Es Hora De Ponernos Serios No Maestro.

-Goku: Si Meliodas Vamos A Atacar Como Practicamos.

-Rey Demonio: Ya Veo Así Que Entrenaste A Mi Hijo E Son Goku Pero Ni Siquiera Ustedes Juntos Son Rivales Para Mí.

-Narrador: El Rey Demonio Ataca A Goku Y Meliodas Pero Estos Solo Están Enviando Poder, Mientras Esquivan Al Rey Demonio Él Se Va Debilitándose Ya Que Su Poder Mágico Inversión Está Activado.

Rey Demonio: Veo Que Son Muy Listos Pero Ahora Que Ya No Estoy Ocupando Mi Poder Mágico Que Van Hacer.

-Goku: No Hay Problema Tu Poder Ya Bajo Hasta 5, 000,000.

-Rey Demonio: Así Que Sientes Cuanto Poder Estoy Ocupando Pues Tengo Malas Noticias Para Ti Son Goku Yo Apenas Estoy Ocupando Una Pequeña Parte De Mi Poder. (Sonrisa Siniestra).

-Meliodas: Eso Es Imposible Si Mi Maestro Ya Está Peleando Con Su Máximo Poder No Puedes Tener Más Poder Padre.

-Goku: Meliodas Lo Lamento Es Cierto, Sin Embargo Tu Y Elizabeth Huyan Yo Lo Detendré Sean Felices. (Cara De Sinceridad).

-Meliodas Y Elizabeth: No Goku Si Vamos A Pelear Y Tu Estas Dispuesto A Morir Nosotros También.

-Goku: Esta Bien Meliodas Preparados Ataquemos.

-Narrador: Goku, Meliodas Y Elizabeth Atacan Al Rey Demonio Pero Son Golpeados Por Una Lanza Gigante De La Diosa Suprema.

-Diosa Suprema: Se Olvidaron Que Yo También Estoy Aquí Pero Ya Meliodas Y Mi Hija Elizabeth Están Derrotados, Sin Embargo Tu Son Goku Sigues De Pie Porque.

-Goku: Ellos Solo Quieren Vivir En Paz Y Yo Voy A Hacer Lo Imposible Para Que Eso Suceda.

-Narrador: Goku Se Abalanza Contra El Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema Atacando Con El Báculo Sagrado Y Lanza Un Golpe Contra El Rey Demonio El Lo Detiene Con Su Espada Y La Diosa Suprema Aprovecha Para Atacar Pero Goku Esquiva El Golpe Con Mucha Dificultad Pero Grita Crece Báculo Sagrado Y Golpea A Las Dos Deidades Sin Descanso Pero Estos Solo Detienen Los Golpes Con Sus Armas Sagradas.

-Rey Demonio: Eres Admirable Son Goku Eres Muy Fuerte Pero No Estas A Mi Nivel.

-Diosa Suprema: Si Un Ser Como Tu Hubiera Aceptado Mi Oferta Seria Casi Invencible.

-Goku: Gracias Por Lo Halagos Pero Todavía No Estoy Vencido. (Respiración Forzada).

-Goku: Voy A Ocupar Todo Mi Poder Kaio-Ken X20, Para Proteger A Meliodas, Elizabeth Y A Todos Mis Amigos. (Gritando).

-Nota: Goku Con El Kaio-Ken X20 Su Poder Es De 2, 400,000 (Fin De La Nota).

-Rey Demonio: Estoy Sorprendido Con Que Ese Es Tu Limite Pero Sigues Sin Ser Rival Para Mi.

-Diosa Suprema: Eres El Primer Humano Que Veo Que Alcance Ese Nivel Pero Eso Es Tu Limite Y Su Final De Los Tres.

-Narrador: Goku Lanza Un Golpe Con El Báculo Sagrado Al Rey Demonio Pero Esto Lo Golpea Y Lo Regresa A Goku, Pero La Diosa Suprema Lanza Un Ataque De Ark Hacia Meliodas Y Elizabeth Que Estaban Inconscientes Y Mata A Elizabeth Y Deja Al Borde De La Muerte A Meliodas.

-Diosa Suprema: Su Maldición De Elizabeth Es Morir Tres Días Después De Recuperar Sus Recuerdos Y Volver A Reencarnar.

-Rey Demonio: Y La De Meliodas Es Revivir Cada Vez Se Muera Y Se Encuentre Con Una Reencarnación De Elizabeth.

-Goku: Malditos No Se Los Voy A Perdonar Ahora Si Me Hicieron Enojar. (Grito De Furia).

-Narrador: El Cielo Se Pone Negro Y Empiezan A Caer Rayos En El Suelo Y El Pelo De Goku Se Empieza A Erizar Y Tornar Un Color Amarillo Con Unos Cuantos Rayos.

-Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Narrador: Cae Un Rayo Gigantesco Que Ciega La Vista Del Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema Y Cuando La Recuperan Se Quedan Sin Palabras Ya Que Regreso El "Súper Saiyajin Goku" A Vengar La Muerte De Elizabeth Y Meliodas.

-Narrador: Ahora Que Sucederá Después Que El Legendario Súper Saiyajin Regresara Para Enfrentar Al Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema…

Fin Del Capítulo 5

"La Maldición De Elizabeth Y Meliodas"


	7. Capitulo 6 El Caballero Dorado

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

Capítulo 6

"El Caballero Dorado"

-Narrador: El Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema Quedaron Impresionados Al Ver La Apariencia De Goku.

-Goku: Me Las Van A Pagar Malditos Desgraciados Meliodas Y Elizabeth Solo Querían Acabar La Guerra Santa.

-Rey Demonio: Ya Veo Así Que Esa Es Tu Verdadera Apariencia Son Goku Tu Poder Aumento Pero No Lo Suficiente.

-Diosa Suprema: Eso Es Cierto Ese Es Tu Máximo Poder Pero Solo Eres Un Humano Y Vas Ser Sellado.

-Aclaración: El Poder De Goku En Súper Saiyajin Es De 6, 000, 000.

-Narrador: Goku Empieza A Atacar Al Rey Demonio, El Cual Hace Que El Rey Demonio Retroceda Y Lanzara Un Ataque Con Su Espada, Goku Esquiva Con Dificultad Los Ataques Del Rey Demonio.

-Rey Demonio: Ya Veo Ese Es Todo Lo Que Puedes Hacer Son Goku.

-Diosa Suprema: Ya Es Hora De Que Mueras Son Goku.

-Goku: Este Va A Hacer Mi Golpe Final.

-Goku: Kame Hame Hame Ha!

-Rey Demonio Y Diosa Suprema: Esa Concentración De Poder Es Mucha Pero Este Tu Final Son Goku, Diosa Suprema (Arca), Rey Demonio (Fuego Mortal).

-Narrador: El Choque Entre Los Poderes De Goku Y El Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema, Seria A Corta, Dando Como Ganadores Al Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema.

-Goku: No Maldición Lo Siento Meliodas Y Elizabeth Fracase En Acabar La Guerra Santa. (Cae Inconsciente).

-Rey Demonio: Necesitamos Quitarle Su Poder.

-Diosa Suprema: Es Alguien Muy Fuerte Y Interesante Pero Estoy De Acuerdo.

Rey Demonio: Entonces (Le Quita El 50% Del Poder De Goku) Y Con Este Poder Voy A Crear Un Mandamiento Nuevo (El Mandamiento De La Culpa).

-Narrador: El Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema Se Van A Cada Uno De Sus Reinos. Tiempo Después El Clan Demoniaco Fue Sellado Y El Clan De Las Diosas Se Quedó Al Borde De La Desaparición, Después De 3000 Años Meliodas Formo Parte De Un Reino Llamado Danafor Siendo El Comandante De Las Tropas. Mientras Que Goku Estuvo Ayudando A Gentes De Aldeas, Pero Una En Particular Le Llamo La Atención.

-Goku: Que Lugar Más Grande Y Poco Cuidado Voy A Comprar Un Poco De Comida, Hmhm, Que Está Pasando Ahí.

-Vendedor: Oye Ladrón Ven Aquí, Otra Vez Tu No Te Dejare Huir. (Lo Iba A Golpear).

-Goku: Oiga Usted Señor, Suelte Al Chico No Lo Puede Golpear.

-Vendedor: Cállese Si No Usted Va Recibir El Castigo Del Niño. (Se Dirige A Golpear A Goku).

-Goku: No Te Lo Aconsejo. (Cara Seria).

-Vendedor: Pedazo De Idiota. (Se Rompe La Mano Al Impactar En La Cara De Goku).

-Vendedor: Aaa Mi Mano Quien Demonios Eres Tú.

-Goku: Te Lo Dije ¿No?, Suelta Al Chico Yo Voy A Pagar Lo Que Se Va A Llevar.

-Vendedor: No Este Pequeño Ladrón Va Ir A La Cárcel.

-Goku: Bueno Si Eso Quieres. (Goku Saca Su Báculo Sagrado Y Amenaza Al Vendedor).

-Vendedor: Siendo Así Está Bien Lo Soltare. (Cara De Molestia).

-Goku: Cual Es Tu Nombre Chico.

-Ban: Mi Nombre Es Ban Y Gracias Creo.

-Goku: Esa No Es La Mirada De Un Niño.

-Ban: Cállate Pedazo De Mierda.

-Goku: Oye No Me Digas Pedazo Mierda, Me Llamo Goku.

-Narrador: Una Semana Después Goku Se Hizo Amigo De Ban, En Esa Semana Goku Le Enseño Un Poco De Combate Pero El Tenia Que Ir A Otros Pueblos Y Incluso A Otro Reino.

\- Goku: Ban Tengo Que Ir A Una Misión Lejos De Aquí Y Volveré Una Semana Después Cuídate, Nos Volveremos A Ver.

-Ban: Si Maestro Y Usted Porque Lleva Esa Armadura Dorada,

-Goku: Este Fue El Regalo De Un Pueblo Al Que Salve Cuando Unos Caballeros Querían Abusar De Su Poder Y Yo Los Detuve Me Pidieron Que Siempre Lo Ocupara En Mis Viajes Y Me Hice Conocido Como "El Caballero Dorado" Pero Shhh…. Es Un Secreto Nos Vemos.

Narrador: Después De La Partida Ban Siguió Su Camino Robando Hasta Que Fue Atrapado Por Un Comerciante Que Lo Golpeo Y Metió En La Cárcel.

-Persona Desconocida: Oye Tu Chico.

-Ban: Mm Que Sucede.

-Persona Desconocida: Pienso Escapar De Aquí Vienes.

-Ban: Ah Sí.

-Persona Desconocida: Cual Es Tu Nombre Chico.

-Ban: Mi Nombre Es Ban Y El Tuyo Idiota.

-Persona Desconocida: ¿Idiota? Que Pasa Esa No Es La Mirada De Un Niño Y Mi Nombre Es Zhivago.

-Ban: Ah Zhivago. (Está Comiendo Pan Y Se Le Atora La Comida, Toma Un Poco De Vino).

-Zhivago: Tienes Sueño Es Normal Después De Comer.

-Ban: No Me Puedo Dormir Si No Él Me Va Golpear Otra Vez.

-Zhivago: Ya Veo. (Entonces Yo Te Cuido Ban).

-Narrador: Mientras Tanto Con Goku.

-Goku: Veamos Este Castillo Sentí Un Poder Muy Extraño.

-Goku: Mm Porque Ese Chico Esta Pegándole Al Otro, Oye Tu Niño.

-Persona Desconocida: Ah Quien Eres Tu Como Entraste Al Castillo, Lárgate Estoy Dándole Una Lección A Mi Hermano Escanor Por Llevarse Toda La Atención De Mis Padres.

-Goku: Eso No Es Correcto Y Estas Bien Escanor..

-Escanor: Ya No Me Golpees Hermano.

-Goku: Que Este Poder Proviene De El Escanor!

-Hermano Mayor De Escanor: Cállate. ( Le Iba A Pegar A Escanor Pero Escanor Detiene Su Mano Y La Dobla).

-Escanor: Ah Lo Siento Hermano No Era A Propósito.

-Goku: Ya Veo Así Que Tú Tienes Es Tipo De Maldición O Bendición.

-Narrador: Regresando Con Ban Se Pasó Todo El Tiempo Con Zhivago Formando Un Lazo De Padre E hijo.

Ban: Así Que Tienes Un Hijo Zhivago Y Como Es El.

-Zhivago: Es Un Niño Dulce Y Pequeño, Pero Mi Otro Hijo Se Llama Ban Y Es Listo Y Encantador. (Risas).

-Narrador: Goku Se A Encontrado Con Un Niño Llamado Escanor Y Un Pequeño Bandido Que Aventuras Le Esperan A Goku Cuando Regrese Para Cuidar A Ban Y Que Va Pasar Con El Futuro De Escanor.

Fin Del Capítulo 6 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai.

"El Caballero Dorador"


	8. Capitulo 7 El Bandido Inmortal

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 7

"El Bandido Inmortal"

Narrador: En El Reino Castellio En Donde Se Encuentra Escanor Los Reyes Llamaron A Unos Magos Para Saber Porque Su Hijo Menor Escanor Tenía Esa Inmensa Fuerza Y Los Magos Dedujeron Que Era Una Maldición Y Que Tenían Que Acabar Con Su Vida O Si No Traería Caos A Ese Reino, Sin Embargo Una Joven Llamada Rosa Ayudo Al Príncipe Escanor A Escapar Del Reino De Castellio Pero Antes De Eso Se Escuchó Un Sonido De Tele transporte.

-Rosa Y Escanor: Que Fue Eso.

-Goku: Hola Veo Que Tienen Problemas Ustedes Dos Joven Escanor Y Señorita….

-Rosa: Soy Rosa Y Usted Quien Es, Y Para Que Vino Aquí.

-Goku: Yo Soy Goku Y Mi Motivo De Estar Aquí Es Que Los Voy Ayudar A Escapar A Ti Escanor Y Tu Rosa Son Inocentes Sin Embargo El Miedo Invadió Este Reino Y Por Eso Los Quieren Matar A Ti (Se Dirige A Rosa) Por Ayudar A Escanor Y A Escanor Por La Fuerza Que Posee.

-Escanor: Ya Lo Recuerdo Tú Fuiste El Que Entro Al Reino Cuando Mi Hermano Mayor Me Estaba Golpeando.

-Goku: Así Es Pero Bueno Basta De Platica Es Hora De Irnos Agarren Mi Mano.

-Narrador: Goku, Escanor Y Rosa En Un Momento Se Encontraban En Un Pueblo Que No Le Pertenecía Al Reino De Donde Venían.

-Escanor: ¿Que Donde Estamos?

-Rosa: Parece Un Pueblo Pero De En Qué Reino Estamos.

-Goku: No Se A Que Reino Pertenece Pero Aquí Van A Estar A Salvo.

-Escanor Y Rosa: Gracias Goku.

-Goku: De Nada Y Por Cierto Escanor Te Voy Ayudar A Controlar Ese Poder Pero Solo Tenemos Dos Días Así Que Da Tu Mejor Esfuerzo.

-Escanor: Si Señor Goku.

-Rosa: Bueno Vamos A Buscar Un Lugar Donde Vivir.

-Goku: Claro Vamos.

-Narrador: Mientras Tanto Con Ban Y Zhivago.

-Ban: Oye Zhivago Me Enseñas A Robar.

-Zhivago: Sabes Lo Que Significa Robar Ban Una Vez Que Empiezas A Robar Ya No Podrás Convivir Con Otras Personas.

-Ban: No Importa Al Final No Tengo Intención De Convivir Con Los Humanos.

-Narrador: Ya Ha Pasado La Semana Y Goku En Dos Días Le Enseño A Escanor A Controlar Esa Fuerza Y Ban Se Hizo El Hijo De Zhivago, Pero Ellos Habían Planeado Pero Algo No Iba Bien.

-Ban: Así Que Esta Es La Mansión Que Vamos A Saquear, Ya Se Tardó Zhivago Ya Se Yo Solo Puedo Entrar A Robar Y Zhivago Me Va Alagar. (Entra Por Una Ventana Y La Rompe En Eso Unos Guardias Lo Encontraron Y Empezaron A Golpearlo).

-Zhivago: Demonios Me Quede Dormido Espero Que Ban Me Este Esperando.

-Los Guardias De La Casa: Creíste Que Podrías Entrar A La Casa E Mocoso. (Lo Golpean).

\- Zhivago: Ese Idiota Le Dije Que Me Espera.

-Los Caballeros: Señor Me Informan Que Vieron A Un Niño Bestia.

-Jefe De Los Caballeros: Guardias Agarren Sus Armas Vamos A Cazar A Ese Monstruo.

-Zhivago: Que Selion, Lo Siento Ban. (Salen Unas Lágrimas Y Se Transforma En Un Hombre Zorro Y Corre Así A Donde Los Guardias Fueron).

-Ban: Zhivago, Maestro Goku.

-Narrador: Se Oye Un Sonido De Tele Transportación.

-Goku: Dejen Al Chico El Es Mi Alumno.

-Guardias: Tu No Nos Das Ordenes.

-Goku: Háganlo O Los Voy A Tener Que Golpear.

-Ban: Maestro. (Se Desmaya).

-Guardias: Cállate Idiota. (Se Le Dobla La Mano Al Golpear La Cara De Goku Y Los Demás Guardias Salen Corriendo).

-Goku: Ahah Se Los Dije Pero Bueno Ban Ya Regrese.

-Narrador: Al Dia Siguiente Ban Despierta Y Ve A Goku Que Esta Entrenando.

-Ban: Maestro Ya Regreso. (Se Alegra).

-Goku: Ban Es Hora De Continuar Con Tu Entrenamiento.

-Narrador: Y A Si Pasaron Unos Dos Largos Años En Los Que Goku Y Ban Se Hicieron Los Mejores Amigos, Pero Goku Se Tendría Que Volver A Ir Pero Le Digo A Ban.

-Goku: Bueno Ban Ya Me Voy Y Recuerda Algún Dia Nos Volveremos A Ver.

-Ban: Si Maestro Gracias Por Todo.

-Narrador: Pasaron 10 Años Y Justo En Es Tiempo Ban Había Escuchado Sobre Un Fuente En El Bosque Del Rey Hada Que Si La Bebías Obtendrías La Vida Eterna, Pero Había Rumores De Que Era Custodiada Por Una Hada Muy Poderosa Y Ban Se Embarcó En Esa Aventura, Pero Después Se Enamoraría De Esta Pequeña Hada Llamada Elaine Con La Que Convivio 7 Días Y Apago Los 700 Años De Soledad Que Vivió Las Misma Hada, Sin Embargo El Destino Le Jugó Una Mala Suerte Ya Que Un Demonio Rojo Ataco El Bosque Del Rey Hada Pero Ban Lo Intento Matar Pero Fue Atravesado Por El Demonio Rojo Y Elaine Le Entrego La Fuente De La Vida Eterna Con Un Beso Y Al Instante EL Demonio Los Trato De Aplastar Pero Ban Le Corto Los Dedos Y Vio Morir A Su Amada, Por Ira Mato Al Demonio Y Fue Encarcelado Por Haber Sido El Que Destruyo El Bosque Del Hada Y Al Mismo Tiempo Con Meliodas.

Fin Del Capitulo 7

"El Bandido Inmortal"


	9. Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 8

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 8

"Un Demonio, Una Maga Y Un Saiyajin"

-Narrador: Mientras Tanto En Un Reino Muy Poderoso Se Encontraba Una Persona Muy Conocida Por Goku.

-Grupo De Caballeros: Capitán Meliodas A Fuera Del Reino Hay Un Caballero Que Pide Hablar Con Usted Lo Llaman "Caballero Dorado".

-Meliodas: En Serio Pues Déjenlo Pasar.

-Goku: Ha Pasado Mucho Tiempo Meliodas. (Se Quita El Casco Y Muestra La Sonrisa Típica De Goku).

-Meliodas: Hola Maestro A Pasado Tiempo.

-Goku: Así Es Meliodas Como Has Estado Y Veo Que Eres El Capitán De Los Caballeros De Danafor Un Reino Que Es Capaz De Rivalizar Con Liones.

-Meliodas: Así Es Maestro Yo Estado Bien Y Usted.

-Goku: Bien Meliodas Y Sabes A Que Vine ¿No?

-Meliodas: Si Creo Que Se Pero Que Hace Con Esa Armadura Dorada.

-Goku: Bueno Meliodas Han Pasado Muchas Cosas.

-Meliodas: Acompañe Y Cuente Me Lo Que A Vivido.

-Narrador: Goku Le Conto A Meliodas Todas Su Aventuras Y Que Regreso Para Entrenarlo Nuevamente, Pasaron Unos Días En Los Que Los Caballeros Del Reino Poco A Poco Fueron Reconocieron A Goku Como El Maestro Y Persona Más Fuerte De Todo El Reino, Al Ver Los Problemas Que Tenia Meliodas Para Golpearlo, Pero Una Noche Un Escuadrón De Un Reino Enemigo De Danafor Intento Una Infiltración Pero Fallaron Y Fueron Sentenciados A Muerte Pero..

-Caballeros Del Reino De Danafor: Capitán Y Gran Maestro Ella Es Una De Los Que Intentaron Infiltrarse En El Reino.

-Nota: A Goku Le Empezaron A Llamar Gran Maestro Por Su Fuerza Y Ser El Maestro De Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Cual Es Tu Nombre.

-Liz: Me Llamo Liz, Idiota.

-Goku: Meliodas Lo Sientes ¿No?

-Meliodas: Si Oigan Todos Esta Persona Es Inocente Y Quien Se Oponga A Mi Decisión Deberá Vencerme Para Impedir Mi Orden Y Por Cierto Si Lo Hacen Eso Nos Convierten En Enemigos.

-Goku: Así Es Tendrá Que Enfrentarse A Nosotros Dos.

-Caballeros De Danafor: No Capitán Nosotros No Somos Rivales Para Usted Y Mucho Menos Para El Gran Maestro.

-Meliodas: Mucho Gusto Me Llamo Meliodas Y Como Ves Soy El Capitán De Los Caballeros De Danafor.

-Goku: Y Yo Soy El Maestro De Meliodas Mucho Gusto Me Llamo Goku.

-Narrador: En La Mañana Los Que Fueron Capturados Fueron Obligados A Servir Al Reino De Danafor Por Sugerencia De Meliodas Y Goku, En La Casa De Meliodas.

-Liz: Porque Me Salvaste Seguro Fue Solo Por Mi Cuerpo.

-Meliodas: No Como Crees. (La Empieza A Manosear)

-Liz: Maldito Pervertido. (Le Pega A Meliodas).

-Narrador: Tanto Goku Como Meliodas Se Fueron Ganando La Confianza De Liz Y Liz Poco A Poco Se Fue Enamorando De Meliodas Y Unos Meses Pasaron Hasta Que A Goku Se Le Asigno Una Misión.

-Goku: Bueno Ya Nos Volveremos A Ver Meliodas Y Liz Me Retiro.

-Meliodas Y Liz: Hasta Luego Maestro.

-Nota: Aquí Goku Recuperó Su 100 Mil De Poder Y Meliodas Obtuvo Un Poder De 70 Mil.

-Narrador: Con Goku.

-Goku: Que Es Este Poder Es El Mismo Que Sentí Aquella Vez.

-(Flash Back): Goku; Estas Presencias Voy A Ir A Ver De Quienes Son,

Rey Demonio Y Diosa Suprema; Quien Eres Tu Humano Insolente.

-Goku: Es Cierto Nunca Pude Ver Quiera Ya Que Desapareció Su Presencia Antes Que Llegara Con La Tele Transportación.

-Goku: Estas Vez Si Voy A Saber Quién Es. (Ocupa La Tele Transportación).

-Merlín: Quien Eres Tu Y Como Me Encontraste.

-Goku: Yo Soy Goku Y Sentí Tu Poder Y Despues Vine Aquí Con Mi Técnica De Tele Transportación.

-Merlín: Que Interesante Y De Que Clan Eres Goku.

-Goku: Yo Soy El Único De Mi Raza Soy Un Saiyajin Y Tu Quien Eres Y De Clan Eres.

-Merlín: Yo Soy Merlín Y Soy Una Humana. (Risa Burlona).

-Goku: Ya Veo Con Que Merlín Y Estas Ocupada Veo Que Quieres Saber Más De Mi No Merlín.

-Merlín: Ya Veo Así Que Puedes Leer Lo Pensamientos De Las Persona EE.

-Goku: Así Es Merlín Entonces Que Me Vas A Acompañar O No.

-Merlín: Esta Bien Goku O Mejor Conocido Como El Caballero Dorado Quiero Saber Cual Es Tu Máximo Poder Ya Que Lo Estas Comprimiendo No.

-Goku: Eres Sorprende Por Supuesto Merlín Te Voy A Mostrar Mi Poder Y No Me Vas A Contestar Algunas Preguntas.

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Fin Del Capítulo 8

"Un Demonio, Una Maga Y Un Saiyajin"


	10. Capitulo 9 ¿La Caída Del Reino Danafor?

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 9

"¿La Caída Del Reino Danafor?"

-Narrador: En El Viaje Que Emprendió Goku Y La Maga Merlín Se Empezaron A Llamar La Atención Uno Con El Otro Y Se Fueron Contando Su Pasado De Goku Y El De Merlín.

-Goku: Oye Merlín Así Que Tienes Casi La Misma Edad Que Meliodas Y Conociste A Elizabeth. (Cara Agachada).

-Merlín: Si Y También Oí Hablar A Meliodas De Su Maestro Que Era Mucho Más Fuerte Que El Y Lo Entreno Para Enfrentar Al Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema, No Pensé Que Fueras Tu Goku.

-Goku: Si Yo Estuve Ahí Y No Fui Capaz De Salvar A Meliodas Y Elizabeth Y Ahora Ellos Están Sentenciados. (Golpea El Suelo Mientras Llora).

-Merlín: Pero Tu No Tuviste La Culpa Goku Tu Luchas Hasta Quedar Sin Poder Pero Ellos El Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema No Son Cualquier Oponente Y Yo Come Ti Un Gran Pecado. (Agacha Mirada).

-Goku: Que Quieres Decir Merlín Cual Es Tu Pecado.

-Merlín: Mi Pecado Es Haber Engañado A La Diosa Suprema Y Al Rey Demonio, Quienes Desataron Su Ira En Mi Hogar Dejando Solo Un Lugar Lleno De Tormentas, Fuego Infernal Y Derramamiento De Sangre Inacabables. (Salen Unas Lágrimas).

-Goku: Ya Veo Bueno Ambos Cargamos Culpas Muy Grandes Pero Yo Estoy Decidido Liberar A Elizabeth Y Meliodas De Su Maldición Y Ayudarte A Cargar Tu Pecado. (Muestra Sonrisa Estilo Goku).

-Merlín: Gracias Goku Tu Definitivamente Puedes Liberar A Mi Hermana De Su Maldición Y A Cargar El Peso De Mi Pecado.

-Goku: ¿Hermana?

-Merlín: (Se Pone Roja) No Que Diga Elizabeth. (Voltea La Cabeza).

-Goku: Es Cierto Durante La Guerra Santa Vi A Una Niña Que Le Decía Hermana A Elizabeth, Eras Tu Que Sorpresa Jajaja Y Bueno Entonces Quieres Saber Cual Es Mi Poder Verdadero No Y También Quieres Que Te Entrene. (Se Ríe Y Sonríe).

-Merlín: Que Como Supiste Que Quiero Que Me Entrenes.

-Goku: Yo Puedo Leer Las Mentes Y Los Corazones Es Una Habilidad Que Me Enseñaron De Donde Vengo.

-Merlín: Es Cierto De Dónde Vienes Y Di La Verdad Goku Ya Que Eres El Único Humano Que A Luchado Codo A Codo Con Un Demonio Y Una Diosa Para Enfrentar A Dos Entidades Supremas.

-Goku: Yo No Te Lo Puedo Decir, Sin Embargo Solo Te Puedo Que Vine Para Traer La Paz De Este Mundo.

-Merlín: Eres Un Tramposo Goku Pero Bueno Si Alguna Dia Me Lo Quieres Decir Estaría Bien Pero Ahora Muestra Tu Poder.

-Goku: Bueno Este Es Mi Estado Normal Aquí Tengo Un Poder Aproximado De 100 Mil.

-Merlín: 100 Mil Y Ese Es Tu Máximo Poder Y A Que Te Refieres Con Estado Normal.

\- Goku: Ese No Es Mi Máximo Poder Y A Lo Que Me Refiero A Estado Normal Es Que Yo Me Puedo Transformar En Súper Saiyajin.

-Merlín: ¿Súper Saiyajin?

-Goku: Ahora Observa Pero Crea Un Escudo Si Puedes O Aléjate.

-Merlín: Esta Bien (Cubo Perfecto).

-Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (Se Transforma En Súper Saiyajin).

-Merlín: Esa Apariencia Y Esos Ojos Son Como Si Estuviera En Presencia De Un Dios Y Uno Con Un Poder Inmenso.

-Goku: Ya Viste Merlín Que Te Parece, En Este Estado Poseo Un Poder De 5 Millones.

-Merlín: Impresionante.

-Goku: Ahora Vamos A Acelerar El Paso Tengo Un Mal Presentimiento De Meliodas Y Liz.

-Merlín: Claro Entonces Que Hacemos Para Llegar Luego Podría Ocupar Mi Técnica De Tele Transportación.

-Goku: También Puedes Ocupar La Tele Transportación Y Bueno No La Ocupes Sujeta De Mi Vamos A Ir Volando Llegaremos En Unos 5 Minutos.

-Merlín: Volar De Acuerdo Y De Que Trata Tu Misión.

-Goku: Mi Misión Es De Acabar Un Demonio Rojo Que Fue Visto Cerca De Un Poblado.

-Merlín: Un Demonio Rojo No Los Habían Sellado El Clan De Las Diosas.

-Goku: Si Pero Varios Lograron Escapar Del Sello.

-Narrado: Mientras Tanto En El Reino De Danafor Un Grupo De Demonios Estaban Atacando El Castillo.

-Meliodas: Vamos Caballeros Todos Acaben Con Los Demonios Y Tu Liz.

-Liz: Si Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Quédate Aquí Por Favor Ahorita Regreso.

-Liz: Pero Meliodas Yo Puedo Ir A Pelear.

-Meliodas: No Quédate Y No Tardo. (Sale Corriendo A Máxima Velocidad Hacia La Entrada Principal Y Acaba Con La Mayoria De Demonios).

-Liz: Meliodas Porque No (Llega Alguien Al Castillo).

-Liz: Quien Eres Tu.

-Fraudin: Yo Soy Fraudin Uno De Los Diez Mandamientos.

-Liz: ¿Fraudin? ¿Diez Mandamientos? Bueno Fraudin Este Es Tu Final Por Ordenes De Meliodas No Vas A Pasar De Aquí.

-Fraudin: ¿Meliodas? Ya Veo Tu Eres Esa Maldita Que Hizo Que Nos Traicionara Entonces.

-Grupo De Caballeros: Ataquen Al Monstruo.

-Fraudin: Idiotas Son Escoria Ante Fraudin Del Desinterés.

-Meliodas: Esa Presencia Esta Cerca De Liz Sera Mejor Que Regrese.

-Fraudin: Así Que Ni Si Quiera Sirven Para Calentamiento Unos Cuantos Caballeros Y Ahora Tu Maldita Mujer Muere. (Atraviesa El Pecho De Liz).

-Meliodas: Noooo! Maldito (Le Da Una Patada Que Lo Manda Lejos Del Reino Pero Sobrevive Por Muy Poco).

-Fraudin: Ese Maldito De Meliodas Se Volvió A Fortalecer Pero Ahora Tengo Que Recuperar Fuerzas Y Para Eso Necesito Un Humano.

-Meliodas: Liz Resiste Por Favor.

-Liz: Meliodas Viniste, Lo Siento No Soy Lo Suficientemente Fuerte Para Vencerlo Pero Por Favor Vive. (Muere Después De Abrazar A Meliodas).

-Meliodas: No Liz, Liz, Liz! (Meliodas Destruye Todo El Reino De Danafor Por Una Explosión De Ira).

-Narrador: Con Goku.

-Goku: Lo Logramos Acabamos Con Ese Demonio, Que Ese Poder Es De Meliodas!

-Merlín: Meliodas.

-Goku: Merlín Agárrame Vamos A Ir A Danafor Con La Tele transportación.

-Merlín: Si Claro. (Agarra A Goku Y En Un Instante Están En Danafor).

-Goku: Que Paso Aquí Meliodas Perdió El Control De Su Ira Danafor Esta Destruido.

Fin Del Capítulo 9 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"¿La Caída Del Reino Danafor?"


	11. Capitulo 10

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 10

"Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y El Caballero Dorado"

-Persona Desconocida: Oye Chico Que Paso Aquí Y Esas Heridas Y Esa Bebe, Déjame Ayudarte A Cargarla.

-Meliodas: Ni Se Te Ocurra Tocar A Mi Mujer.

-Persona Desconocida: ¿Tu Mujer?

-Narrador: Con Goku Y Merlín.

-Merlín: Oye Goku Vamos A Buscar A Meliodas.

-Goku: Si Ya Se Donde Esta Vamos.

-Merlín: Claro.

-Goku: Sujétate Bien.

-Merlín: Si. (Goku Y Merlín Aparece Enfrente De Meliodas Y La Persona Desconocida).

-Persona Desconocida: Quienes Son Ustedes Respondan

-Meliodas: Maestro Goku, Volví A Fallar.

-Goku: Meliodas, No Fallaste Es Algo Que No Podías Evitar Y Respecto A Quienes Somos Yo Soy Goku Maestro De Meliodas Y De Esta Chica Llamada Merlín.

-Merlín: Gran Maestros Zaratras.

-Goku: Descansa Meliodas Yo Me Encargo De Elizabeth.

-Meliodas: Si Maestro Le Encargo A Elizabeth Y A Ti Tan Bien Merlín. (Se Sienta Y Se Queda Dormido)

-Zaratras: Señorita Merlín, Usted Conoce A Este Chico Y Al Señor Que La Acompaña.

-Merlín: Si Yo Conozco A Meliodas Y A Mi Maestro Goku.

-Zaratras: ¿Maestro Goku? Oigan Acompáñenme A Castillo De Liones El Rey Quieres Ver A Esta Chica.

-Goku: Rey De Liones Y Como Es Que Conoce A Elizabeth.

-Merlín: Goku El Rey De Liones Tiene Una Muy Extraña Habilidad Que Le Permite Ver El Futuro.

-Goku: Mmm, Ya Veo Bueno Vamos Merlín Tu Carga A Elizabeth Y Yo Llevo A Meliodas.

-Zaratras: Entonces Síganme.

-Narrador: De Aquí En Adelante El Rey Y La Reina De Liones Adoptarían A Elizabeth Con La Condición Que Tanto Goku Como Meliodas Se Han Caballeros De Liones Y Meliodas Su Guardia Personal.

-Bartra: Zaratras Tuve Una Visión Nueva En La Que Siete Guerreros Magníficos Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y Su Gran Maestro Serian Lo Guardianes Absolutos Del Reino De Liones.

-Zaratras: Pero Majestad Siete Pecados Defendiendo El Reino.

-Merlín: No Se Preocupe Gran Maestro De Los Caballeros Sacros Y Capitan De Los Caballeros, Ya Investigue Y Ya Encontré Y Escogí De Mi Propia Mano A Todos Ellos.

-Zaratras Y El Rey Bartra: Merlín Que Dices.

-Merlín: De Hecho La Visiones Del Rey Son Bastantes Correctas Y Sin Ellas Hubiera Sido Imposible Encontrar A Los Cinco.

-Meliodas: Así Que Entonces Los Últimos Dos.

-Merlín: Por Supuesto Somos Tu Y Yo Y Goku El Gran Maestro De Los Siete Pecados.

-Meliodas: Y Dime Merlin Que Clase De Gente Son.

-Merlin: Según Tengo Entendido Cada Uno Es De Diferente Tribu O Raza, Sin Embargo Su Talento Y Poder Son Extraordinarios.

-Meliodas: Eso Es Suficiente Para Mi.

-Goku: Meliodas, Merlín Y Rey Bartra Y Zaratras, Para Que Necesitan A Los Siete Pecados, Suena Muy Interesante Pero Cual Es El Verdadero Motivo.

-Meliodas: Maestro Es Porque Los Pecados Son Los Que Acaben Con Los Mandamientos.

-Goku: Ya Veo Si Es Por Eso Es Hora De Ir Por Cada Uno De Ellos.

-Merlín: Si Goku Y Meliodas, Nos Vemos Rey Y Zaratras Regresaremos Con Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Narrador: Así Goku, Merlín Y Meliodas Irían Primero Por El Pecado De La Lujuria Gowter Que Fue Obligar A Cometer Actos Sexuales Viles A La Hermana Del Rey Bartra Que Terminaron Con Su Vida, Después Encontraron A Escanor Su Pecado Es León, El Cual Es Conocido Como Un Animal Que Se Cree Rey, Es Un Animal Muy Poderoso Y Esto Se Apega A Su Personalidad Que Muestra En El Dia El Cual Muestra Ser Arrogante Y Presumido De Su Inmenso Poder Y El Conocer A Goku Fue Una Gran Casualidad Ya Que Era Al Único Que Consideraba Que Era Más Fuerte Que El, Siguieron El Viaje Y Encontraron Al Rey De Las Hadas King El Cual Fue Reconocido Como El Pecado De La Pereza Ya Que Ignoro Las Atrocidades Que Hubo En El Pasado Y Hacer Se De La Vista Gorda Fue Comparado Con El Oso Grizzly, Puesto Que Es Un Animal Perezoso Que Pasa Varios Meses Durmiendo Pero Cuando Despierta Es Poderoso Y Feroz, Siguieron En Esos Días Tanto Como Goku, Meliodas, Merlín, King Y Escanor Se Empezaron A Conocer Y A Llevar Bien Y Hasta Llegar A Una Prisión En La Que Se Encontraba Ban Quien Fue Condenado Al Destruir El Bosque Y Matar A La Guardiana Sagrada, Su Pecado Es Del Zorro Puesto Que Según La Mitología Es Un Animal Que Suele Engañar A La Gente Y El Cual Va Ganando Poder Y Sabiduría Respecto A Su Edad Y Eso Hace Referencia A Ban Y Su Inmortalidad Al Cual Tiene La Afición De Robar, Consecuentemente Ban Se Hizo El Mejor Amigo De Meliodas Y Al Llegar Con El Ultimo Pecado Diane La Cual Fue Condenada A Muerte Por Decapitación, Siendo Conocida Como El Pecado De La Envidia, Debido A Sus Aparentes Celos Hacia Matrona, Que Por Eso La Había Asesinado Y Para Encubrirse Acabo Asesinando A Los Caballeros Sagrados Del Lugar .

-Meliodas: Bueno Ya Estamos Todos Los Pecados Capitales Quisiera Presentarle A Nuestro Maestro Goku.

-Goku: Mucho Gusto Desde Ahora Yo Seré Su Maestro.

-Meliodas: Y Yo Seré Su Capitán.

-Merlín: Bueno Ahora Ya No Conocemos Todos.

-Meliodas: El Rey Bartra Nos Pidió Que Fuéramos Ante El Y Nos Presentáramos Como Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Narrador: Después De Ir A Ver Al Rey Bartra Y Ser Entregados Sus Tesoros Sagrados, Los Siete Pecados Capitales, Sirviendo Siete Años Al Reino De Liones Ganándose Una Reputación Como Los Caballeros Más Fuertes De Liones Sin Contar A Goku El Cual Fue Conocido Como El Caballero Dorado El Cual Era Considerado El Más Fuerte Ya Que El Solo Podría Vencer A Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Narrador: Un Dia Goku Saldría A Una Encomienda Y Justo Después De Que El Saliera, Los Siete Pecados Capitales Serian Considerados Traidores Ya Que Habían Asesinado Al Caballero Sagrado Zaratras, Desde Ese Momento Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y Su Maestro Serian Buscados Ya Que Consideraban Que Su Maestro Era El Que Dio La Orden De Derrocar Al Reino Y Así Los Siete Pecados Capitales Se Separarían Cada Uno Iría A Un Camino Distinto, Sin Embargo Goku Y Meliodas Se Encontrarían Juntos.

Fin Del Capítulo 10 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y El Caballero Dorado"


	12. Capitulo 11

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 11

"En Busca De Los Siete Pecados Capitales"

-Después De 10 Años En Los Que Siete Caballeros Supremos Mejor Conocidos Como "Los Sietes Pecados Capitales" y Su Gran Maestro O "Caballero Dorado" Fueran Acusados De Un Intento De Derrocar El Reino De Liones, El Tendero De Este Prospero Bar Es.

-Meliodas: ¡Aquí Tienen! , ¡Cinco Gigantescas Cervezas!

-Aldeano 1: ¿Huh? ¿Un Chico?

-Aldeano 2: ¿¡Quién Es Este Chico!?

-Aldeano 3: ¿Tienes Espacio Para Alguien Mas?

-Meliodas: ¿Cuántas Personas Señor?

-Aldeano 3: ¡Tres!

-Meliodas: ¡Bienvenidos A Mi Establecimiento El Sombrero De Jabalí!

-Aldeano 4: ¡Oyeee! , ¿¡Podemos Conseguir Algunos Aperitivos Allí!? , ¡Cualquier Cosa Esta Bien!

-Aldeano 5: ¡Sí!

-Aldeano 6: Por Otro Lado ¿Desde Cuándo Hay Un Bar En La Colina?

-Aldeano 5: Tienes Razón… Siento Que No Había Nada Aquí Cuando Pasamos, Hace Tres Días Atrás.

-Aldeano 3: ¡Puhaaa! La Cerveza Bernia Es La Mejor!

-Meliodas: ¡Siento Haberles Hechos Esperar! , ¡El Especial Pastel De Carne Del Sombrero De Jabalí!

-Aldeano 1: Oh, ¡Se Ve Delicioso!

-Aldeanos 1, 2,3: ¡Esto Es Asquerosooo!

-Meliodas: Tal Y Como Pensé.

-Goku: Oye Meliodas Te Dije Que Era Mejor Que Yo Lo Hiciera.

-Aldeanos 1, 2, 3: Oye Bastardo ¿Qué Estas Sirviendo?

-Meliodas: Pero Es Mi Taberna Maestro.

-Aldeanos 1: Dijiste Que Cualquier Cosa Esta Bien.

-Aldeano 2: ¿Quieres Iniciar Una Pelea?

-Meliodas: Oh Dios… Que Clientes Mas Problemáticos.

-Goku: Ya Tranquilos El Es Bueno Con La Bebida, Pero Cuando Se Trata De Cocinar Es Un Desastre.

-Meliodas: (Chasquea Los Dedos), ¡Limpieza!

-Hawk: Hay Un Desastre Para Esto Me Llamaste.

-Meliodas: Limpia Esto Por Favor Hawk.

-Aldeanos 1, 2, 3: Un Cerdo Que Habla.

-Hawk: Por Eso Odio A Los Aldeanos Se Sorprende Por Todo, Bueno Ya Está Limpio Haber Si Después Me Das Algo Mas Decente O La Comida De Goku.

-Meliodas: Si Quieren Puedo Hacer Un Decente Asado De Cerdo.

-Hawk: Hay Que Ricas Sobras.

-Todos Los Aldeano: Jajaja, Haha.

-Aldeano 1: Han Oído Los Rumores Sobre El Caballero Oxidado.

-Aldeano 2: Si, Se Dice Que El Caballero Oxidado Es Uno De Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Meliodas: Ah, ¿Los Siete Pecados Capitales?

-Aldeano 3: ¿Qué? No Sabes De Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Aldeano 2: Son Los Que Están En Esa Cartelera De Búsqueda.

-Aldeano 1: Diana (La Serpiente De La Envidia), Ban (El Zorro De La Avaricia), King (El Oso De La Peraza), Gwoter (La Cabra De La Lujuria), Merlín (El Jabalín De Gula), Escanor (El León Del Orgullo), Meliodas Uno De Los Más Peligrosos Ya Que Es El Capitán De Los Siete Pecados Capitales (El Dragón De La Ira) Y Por Ultimo Su Maestro Goku O Mejor Conocido Como "El Caballero Dorado" Este Es El Más Peligroso Ya Que Ni Los Siete Pecados Capitales Juntos Lo Obligaban A Mostrar Su Máximo Poder.

-Aldeano 2: Pero Ellos Ya Deben Estar Muertos ¿No?

-Aldeano 3: Pero Que No Los Carteles De Búsqueda Se Actualizan Cada Año.

-Hawk: Que Sera Ese Olor Ha Oxidado.

-Goku: ¿Olor Ha Oxidado Hawk?

-Hawk: ¡SI!

-Se Abre La Puerta Del Sombrero De Jabalí.

-Meliodas Y Goku: ¡Bienvenido! ¿Ha?

-Caballero Oxidado: Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Aldeanos: Es Uno De Los Siete Pecados Capitales, Corran Por Sus Vidas.

-Meliodas Y Goku: ¿Quién Eres Tú?

-Se Le Cae El Casco Al Caballero Oxidado Y Goku Y Hawk Dicen Es Una Chica.

-Goku: Voy A Quitarle La Armadura Y Tu La Subes A Una Habitación Meliodas Para Que Se Recupere.

-Suben A La Chica A Un Cuarto Del Sombrero De Jabalí.

-Meliodas: Hay Que Comprobar Que Sea Una Chica, ¡Un Rostro Dulce! ¡Buenas Curvas! ¡Tienen Suavidad!

-Elizabeth: ¿Si?

-Meliodas: Una Anomalía En Tu Corazón Mas.

-Elizabeth: Mu… ¿Muchas Gracias?

-Hawk: Idiota Actuando Tan Distante.

-Elizabeth: ¿Dónde Estoy? , Umm… ¿Por qué Estoy?

-Meliodas: Viniste A Mi Tienda Y De Repente Te Desplomaste.

-Elizabeth: … ¿Tienda?

-Meliodas: ¡El "Sombrero De Jabalí"! ¡Es Mi Tienda!

-Elizabeth: ¿Eres… El Dueño?

-Goku: ¿Es Extraño No?

-Elizabeth: N… ¡No! Esa Espada En Tu Espalda…

-Meliodas: Ah!

-Elizabeth: …Solo Pensé Que Era Un Espadachín O Algo Así.

-Meliodas: (Saca Su Espada De Su Funda).

-Elizabeth: ¡Kyah…!

-Elizabeth: … ¿La Espada Esta Rota?

-Meliodas: Hehehe, ¿Te Asuste?

-Meliodas: Incluso Si Solo Es La Empuñadura Parece Bastante Autentica Si La Muestras, ¿Cierto?

-Meliodas: ¡Esto Es A Lo Que Llamo Un Incentivo Para Que Las Personas No Huyan Sin Pagar!

-Meliodas: Un Poco Diferente De Los Clientes Que Vienen Al Bar Después De Todo… Es Ser Difícil El Dueño.

-Hawk: Siento Lastima Por Los Clientes Que Son Robados Por Ti Luego De Ser Alimentados Por Tu Comida, Menos Mal Que Goku Está Aquí Para Hacer La Comidas ¿No Goku?

-Goku: Así Es Hawk.

-Elizabeth: ¡Wooooow! ¡Es Un Puerco Que Habla! ¡Le Rogué A Mi Padre Uno!

-Hawk: Mi Nombre Es Hawk Aunque Creo Que Ya Lo Oíste.

-Goku: ¿Cómo Se Llamo Tu Puerco?

-Elizabeth: …

-Goku Y Meliodas: Cierto ¿Tienes Hambre? (Elizabeth Se Sonroja).

-Meliodas: Si Quieres Te Dejare Tomar Algo.

-Hawk: ¿Eeek?

-Elizabeth: ¿Me Alimentaras Pork?

-Hawk: ¡No Soy Pork Soy Hawk!

-Meliodas: ¡Desafortunadamente Solo Tengo Comida En El Bar!

-Elizabeth: Aparte De Cuidar De Mi, Me Están Alimentando… Que Puedo Hacer Para Pagarte…

-Meliodas: Esta Bien Solo Come.

-Elizabeth: ¡Muy Bien Gracias Por La Comida!

-Meliodas: ¿Qué Tal?

-Goku: Sabe Horrible ¿Verdad?

-Elizabeth: Si…

-Goku: ¡Lo Sabía!

-Hawk: ¡Hasta El Punto De Llorar!

-Elizabeth: …Pero… Esta Realmente...Bueno…

-Meliodas: Hey… ¿Qué Estabas Haciendo En Una Armadura Como Esa?

-Elizabeth: … Estoy Buscándolos "Los Siete Pecados Capitales".

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Abran! ¡Hubo Una Queja De Las Personas Del Pueblo!

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Somos Los Caballeros De La Guarnición De La Base De La Montaña Que Sirve A Los Caballeros Sagrados! Hemos Venido A Capturar Al Caballero Oxidado Que Parece Ser Uno De Los "Siete Pecados Capitales O El Caballero Dorado".

-Goku: Algunos Chicos Ruidosos Han Llegado.

-Elizabeth: Caballeros Sagrados…

-Caballero 1: ¡Vamos Rápido!

-Caballero 2: ¡Si Lo Hacen Entonces, No Sacaremos Nuestras Espadas!

-(Líder) Caballero: Kukuku… ¡Debe Ser Un Viejo! ¡Parece Que Tiene Miedo De Nosotros! ¡Muy Bien! ¡Te Daremos Treinta Segundos!

-Meliodas: No Es Necesario.

-(Líder) Caballero: Eso Fue Rápido ¿Y Quién Eres Tu?

-Meliodas: Soy El Dueño.

-(Líder) Caballero: ¿¡Dónde Está El Caballero Oxidado!? ¡Tráiganlo!

-Meliodas: Sal

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Hah! Parece Que Eres Bastante Rápido En Entender…

-Hawk: Fuh… ¿Alguien Me Llamo? (Pugo) ¡Soy Hawk, El Caballero Oxidado…!

-Caballero 1: ¿¡Est… Este Puerco Es Uno De Los "Siete Pecados Capitales"!?

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Que Broma Es Esta!

-Hawk: ¿Qué? ¡Soy El Caballeros De La Eliminación De Residuos De Comida! ¿No Lo Sabes?

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡No Existe Tal Grupo De Caballeros!

-Meliodas: Si Gustas Este Puerco, Puedes Asarlo A La Parrilla Cualquier Cosa.

-Hawk: ¡No Hagas Nada De Eso!

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Mocoso! ¡Tienes Agallas, Para Burlarte De Caballeros Sagrados!

-Elizabeth Sale Corriendo Por La Puerta Trasera Y Un Caballero Se Da Cuenta.

-Caballero 2: (!)

-Caballero 1: ¡Señor Alioni, Una Chica Acaba De Salir Huyendo Por La Puerta Trasera!

-(Líder) Caballero: Qué… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Esa Chica Probablemente Sea El Caballero Oxidado! ¡Sigilan!

-Todos Los Caballeros: ¡Sí!

-Elizabeth Sale Corriendo A Un Bosque Y Los Caballeros La Van Siguiendo.

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Captúrenla! ¡Pero No Bajen La Guardia, Si Ella Realmente Una De Los "Siete Pecados Capitales" Ella Debe Poseer Considerables Habilidades!

-Elizabeth: ¡Hah!

-Todos Los Caballeros: ¡Además El Señor Twigo Vendrá!

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Todo Lo Que Debemos Hacer Es Cansarla Y Llevarla A Su Límite!

-Caballero 1: ¡Si Capturamos A Uno De Los "Siete Pecados Capitales" Nuestra Reputación Como Los "Barba De Gato Montes" Incrementara!

-Caballero 2: Gugya- Ahh!

-Caballero 1: ¿Qué Es Esto? ¿Qué Pasa?

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡Un Puerco Esta Siguiéndonos!

-Hawk: OraOraOraOraOra.

-Todos Los Caballeros Habían Sido Golpeados Por Hawk Dejándolos Fuera De Combate.

-(Líder) Caballero: Aaaaa Ghhh, ¡No Te Me Acerques!

-Elizabeth: Kyah! (Fue Rescatada Por Meliodas).

-(Líder) Caballero: ¡?

-Hawk: Seyaa! No Tengo Nada Contra Ustedes Pero… ¡Conseguiré El Doble De Comida En La Cena Por Esto!

-Elizabeth: …Um, Me Has Salvado Dos Veces… Muchas Gracias.

-Meliodas: Entonces, ¿Cuál Es El Resto De La Historia?

-Llega Alguien Y Espanta A Los Pájaros Y Mientras Tanto Elizabeth Y Meliodas.

-Elizabeth: La Razón Por La Cual Estoy Buscando A Los "Siete Pecados Capitales Y Al Caballero Dorado" Es… Para Detener A Los Caballeros Sagrados.

-Elizabeth: Me Has Ayudado Muchas Veces… Jamás… Jamás Olvidare Esta Deuda… Pero Por Favor De Alguna Manera… Olvídate De Mí, Bien.

-Meliodas: ¡Elizabeth! ¿¡Vas A Detener Los Caballeros Sagrados!?

-Hawk: Los Caballeros Sagrados Son Caballeros Que Protegen Britania. (Pugo), Son Héroes ¿No?

-Elizabeth: … Ellos Son Terribles. Solo Uno De Ellos Tiene Suficiente Poder Para Detener La Armada De La Ciudad, ¿Y Que Si Ellos Deciden Declarar La Guerra A Britania?

-Meliodas Y Hawk: (Cara De Sorpresa).

-Elizabeth: Un Par De Días Atrás… Debido Al Golpe De Estado Organizado Por Los Caballeros Sagrados, El Rey Fue Capturado. El Reino Ha Caído Esencialmente En Las Manos De Los Caballeros Sagrados.

-Elizabeth: Con El Propósito De Comenzar Una Guerra Ellos Han Forjado A Reclutar Personas De Las Ciudades Y Pueblos Alrededor Del Reino. Los Hombres Son Entrenados Como Soldados, Las Mujeres Y Los Niños Están Para Almacenar Comida, Y Los Ancianos Están Para Construir Los Muros Del Castillo. Sin Misericordia Aquellos Que Se Oponen A Ellos…

-Elizabeth: …Además, Los Efectos De Sus Acciones Van A Afectar Esta Región También.

-Hawk: En… ¿En Serio?

-Meliodas: Eso Suena Bastante Mal

-Elizabeth: Si Hay… Alguna Cosa Que Pudiera Detener A Los Caballeros Sagrados, ¡Eso Podría Ser Los "Siete Pecados Capitales O Su Gran Maestro"!

-Meliodas: Vamos, ¿Estas Buscando A Los "Siete Pecados Capitales O Su Gran Maestro" Incluso Sin Saber Que Tipo De Personas Son?

-Elizabeth: Cuando Tenía Cinco O Seis Años De Edad… Mi Padre A Menudo Me Contaba Historias. Aparentemente Los "Siete Pecados Capitales Y Su Gran Maestro" Fueron La Orden Mas Fuerte Y Más Cruel De Caballeros En El Reino, Formado Por Siete Criminales Que Llevan Tallados Los Símbolos De Siete Criminales Brutales Que Llevan Tallados Se Siete Bestias En Sus Cuerpos Y Su Gran Maestro Porta Una Armadura Dorada Y Un Símbolo De Un Dragón Dorado Y Un Mono Gigante.

-Elizabeth: Diez Años Atrás, Fueron Acusados De Provocar El Derrocamiento Del Reino, Y Desintegrados Después Los Caballeros Sagrados Del Reino Pusieron En Una Ofensiva General Contra Ellos…

-Meliodas: Y Hubo Rumores De Que Ellos Agonizan, Es Lo Que Recuerdo.

-Elizabeth: ¡No Hay Manera De Que Dichas Personas Tan Asombrosas Mueran Tan Fácilmente!

-Meliodas: Hmm… Pero Ellos Son Villanos ¿No?

-Elizabeth: ¡Los Caballeros Sagrados Son Los Villanos Que Hacen Sufrir A Las Personas!

-Empieza A Temblar Todo El Terreno Y Se Rompe El Suelo En El Que Estaban Parados.

-Twigo: Whoops… Olvide Confirmar Si Ellos Eran Las Personas Del Informe, Ching!

-Twigo: ¡Confirmado! ¡Dos Personas Desconocidas Muertas! ¿Y Bien?

-Caballero 3: P…Pero El Señor Alioni Estaba Debajo Del Acantilado…

-Twigo: Entonces Podemos Decir Que Hubo Tres Muertos.

-Caballero 2: ¡P… Pero!

-Caballero 1: ¡Señor Twigo Eso Es Horrible!

-Twigo: Entonces… ¿Qué Tal Siete Muertos?

-Caballero 1: Ekkk… ¡Por Favor, Cualquier Cosa Menos Eso! Aa-Hh!

-Meliodas Sube A Elizabeth Y Hawk Con Alioni Y Twigo.

-Twigo: ¿¡Están Vivos!? ¡No Cambien Mi Confirmado De Números De Victimas!

-Meliodas: Confírmalo Tu Mismo, Oye.

-Elizabeth: Si… Aquí Estoy.

-Meliodas: ¿Estas Despierta…?

-Twigo: Bueno… No Importa ¿Quién De Ustedes Se Presume Ser Uno De Los "Siete Pecados Capitales O El Caballero Dorado"? Ninguno De Ustedes Parece Ser El Que Aparece En Las Carteleras…

-Meliodas: ¡Muy Bien! ¡Cuando Te De La Señal, Corre Al Bosque! ¿Bien?

-Elizabeth: Huh? ¡Sí!

-Twigo: ¡Bueno Parece Que Tengo Suerte…! El Símbolo De Ese Pendiente En Ese De La Familia Real, Eso Significa… ¡Confirmado! ¡Princesa Elizabeth!

-Meliodas: ¿Princesa Elizabeth?

-Elizabeth: …..

-Hawk: ¿¡Princesa Elizabeth!? ¿¡Como La, Princesa Del Reino!?

-Twigo: Hay Una Orden De Búsqueda Por Ti En Todo El Reino, No Vallas A Escapar, ¿Escaparas? Las Ordenas Son Capturarte Viva… Pero No Sera Ayuda Si Mueres En Un Accidente, ¿No?

-Meliodas: ¡Vamos!

-Elizabeth: No Hay Manera De Que Yo Sea Capturada… ¡No Hay Manera De Que Pueda Rendirme!

-Twigo: Ohh… ¡Confirmado! ¡Muerte Accidental! (Hace Un Ataque Que Tala Todos Los Arboles Del Bosque).

-Twigo: ¿Bien Las Circunstancias De Muerte Serán… Aplastada Por La Caída De Un Árbol? O ¿Perdida De Sangre Por El Corte De Un Torbellino?

-Meliodas: Yo, Hawk Parece… Que Estas Bien.

-Hawk: ¿Llamas A Este Cerdo Atravesado "Bien"…? Uwaaaaan! Mammaaa!

-Twigo: … ¿Un Puerco…? Bueno, No Importa.

-Meliodas: ¡Elizabeth! Oye ¿Que Vas A Hacer?

-Elizabeth: … No Seré Capaz De Huir.

-Meliodas: Tu… Dices Eso No Hay Manera De Que Te Rindas… ¿No?

-Elizabeth: Si Me Entrego A Él No Hay Manera De Que El Deba Tomar Tu Vida Por Ninguna Razón.

-Twigo Lanza Un Espadazo En Contra De Elizabeth Y Meliodas La Empuja Y Se Salvan.

-Elizabeth: ¡Por Favor! Por Lo Menos, ¡Tú Deberías Vivir!

-Meliodas: Parece Que El Nos Matara Aunque Te Entregues.

-Elizabeth: ¿Por Qué...?

-Meliodas: Meliodas Ese Es Mi Nombre.

-Elizabeth: …Meliodas…? Que… No Puede Ser… No Puede Ser…

-Elizabeth: Eso… Pero… Pareces Un Niño… Ese Símbolo… Una Bestia… No… ¡El "Dragón"!

-Twigo Lanza Un Ataque Pero Goku Lo Detiene Con Un Dedo.

-Twigo: ¿Qué Es Esto? ¡Mi Espada Podría Ciertamente Haber Acabado Con Ustedes! Pero Tú Has Detenido El Golpe Con Un Solo Dedo.

-Twigo: ¡Tu Muchacho! ¿¡Planeas Pelear Conmigo Basura!?

-Goku: Basura Esta Bien.

-Twigo: ¿¡Que!?

-Elizabeth: Meliodas… ¿Realmente Eres Tu?

-Twigo: ¿Meliodas? ¿Y Tu Quien Eres?

-Meliodas: El Es El Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales El Gran Maestro O Mejor Conocido Como El "Caballero Dorado".

-Twigo: E… Espera Recuerdo Ver Tu Cara Antes… No… Si Ese Es EL Caso, ¿Por qué No Pareces Diferente De Antes…?

-Goku: ¿Has Imaginado… Quién Soy?

-Twigo: ¡No…! ¡No Puede Ser! Verdaderamente Eres…

-Twigo: ¡Tu Ereeeeess!

-Goku: ¡El Caballero Dorado Maestro De Los "Siete Pecados Capitales"! ¡Goku!

-Twigo: Este Poder… Va Más Allá De La Capacidad… Común, Ese… ¡Legendario!

-Goku Detuvo El Golpe De Twigo Y Le Dio Un Golpe En El Pecho Que Le Destruyo Toda La Armadura Y Lo Mando A Volar…

-Twigo: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Meliodas: ¡Ohh! ¡El Seguro Voló Muy Alto!

-Goku: Te Lo Dije, ¿No? Si Fuera Una Basura No Habrías Salido Volando Y Estuvieras Al Borde De La Muerte.

-Meliodas: Bien, Parece Que Con Esto Encontraste Al Primer Pecado Capital Y Al Caballero Dorado ¡Elizabeth!

-Dentro De La Taberna

-Meliodas: Sobre Los Seis Restantes, Tengo Asuntos Con Ellos También, Así Que He Comenzado A Buscarlos Recientemente…

-Meliodas: He Estado Administrando Un Bar Para Obtener Información, Si Tuviéramos Una Chica Mesera, Entonces Podría Ser Capaz De Obtener Más Clientes Y Muchas Más Información.

-Goku: Vendrás Con Nosotros ¿Cierto?

-Elizabeth: ¡Si…!

-Caballero 1: S… Señor Twigo, ¡Con Calma!

-Twigo: G… Ghhh ¡P…Pidan Refuerzos Al Reino!

-Caballero 2: ¿Hm?

-Sale De La Tierra Un Cerdo Gigante Que Empuja A Todos Los Caballeros.

-Meliodas Y Goku: ¡A Tiempo Mama De Hawk!

-Hawk: ¡Salgamos De Aquí!

-Elizabeth: Kyah….

-Caballero 3: ¿Un Cerdo Gigante…?

-¿Este Encuentro Fue Coincidencia O Inevitable? Desesperación O Esperanza ¿Qué Les Espera?

-Elizabeth: Mi Aventura Con Meliodas Y Goku Para Encontrar Los "Siete Pecados Capitales" Solo Ha Empezado.

Final Del Capítulo 11 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai


	13. Capítulo 12

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 12

"La Espada Del Caballero Sagrado"

-Después De Que Goku Y Meliodas Revelaran Su Identidad Como El Capitán De Los Pecados Capitales "El Dragón De La Ira" Y El Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales El Gran "Caballero Dorado", Se Dirigen Al Pueblo Llamado Bernia.

-Elizabeth: Ah… Nuevamente Gusto Conocerte… Soy Elizabeth Leoneth… La Tercera Princesa Del Reino.

-Meliodas: ¡Bienvenida A Mi Taberna "El Sobrero De Jabalí"!

-Goku: ¡Contamos Contigo De Ahora En Adelante Elizabeth La Nueva Camarera!

-Elizabeth: ¡Si Daré Lo Mejor De Mi!

-Meliodas: Bueno Comencemos Cambiándote Esa Ropa Sucia Y Rota, Creo Que Ya Es Candente La Ropa Que Vistes Ahora, Creo…

\- Hawk: ¡Pervertido!

-Goku: Nunca Cambias Meliodas.

-Elizabeth: Que Debo Hacer… Mi Corazón No Deja De Latir… Yo Encontré Finalmente A Uno Y Al Gran Maestro…

-Elizabeth: ¡Uno De Los Legendarios "Siete Pecados Capitales" El Señor Meliodas Y Al "Caballero Dorado" El Señor Goku!

-Meliodas (Susurra): ¡A Los Clientes Les Podría Gustar Más Esa Forma También!

-Meliodas: Oh… ¡Esta Aquí!

-Elizabeth: Umm… ¿Estas Ropas Son?... Creo…

-Meliodas: ¡Es Nuestro Uniforme!

-Hawk Y Goku: Lamentamos Sus Gustos Tan Obvios…

-Meliodas Observa A Elizabeth De Diferentes Lados Y Hasta Ultimo Levanta Su Falda Y Elizabeth Grita (Kyah).

-Meliodas: ¡No Te Preocupes Solo Es Observación!

-Hawk: ¡Idiota Harás Que Nuestra Preciosa Ojos Dulces Se Largue!

-Meliodas: Es Mi Deber Como Dueño.

-Goku: Oye Meliodas, Avísame Cuando Lleguemos A Bernia, Voy A Dormir Un Rato.

-Meliodas: Claro.

-Todo Sucedería Igual Hasta El Momento En Que Llegan Unos Caballeros Y Dicen Si No Sacan Esta Espada Antes De La Puesta Del Sol, ¡ Aumentaremos Los Impuestos En El Pueblo Diez Veces!

-Aldeanos: Que… ¡Que No Es Justo! , Si No Tenemos Agua No Podremos Hacer Mas Cerveza Y No Podremos Pagar Los 10 Veces De Impuesto Que Nos Agregaron.

-Caballeros: ¡¿No Entiende?!¡Esto Es Un Castigo! No Solo Insultaron Un Caballero Sagrado, Si No Que También Dicen Ser Amigos De Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Grupo De Aldeanos: ¡Mierda! Si Tan Solo Mead No Hubiera Hecho Eso.

-Líder Del Pueblo: ¡Suficiente!

-Aldeano: Anciano.

-Líder Del Pueblo: ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Insulto Nuestro Orgullo Como Cerveceros? ¿Fue Mead? ¡No! La Acción Del Chico Fue Una Representación De Nuestros Verdaderos Sentimientos, ¿No?

-Aldeano: ¡Chicos! ¡Sin Importar Que, Vamos A Sacar Esta Espada! ¡Viejo! Protegeremos Al Pueblo… ¡ Y La Cerveza Con Nuestras Vidas!

-Caballero 1: HaHa!

-Caballero 2: ¡Los Observaremos Mientras Tomamos Alcohol Barato!

-Aldeano 1: Sujeten ¡Mead!

-Aldeano 2: ¡Es Peligroso! ¡Sal De Ahí!

-Mead: ¡No! ¡Todos Fuera De Aquí! ¡Esto Es Algo Que Debo Hacer Yo!

-Aldeano 3: Muy Bien… ¡Entonces Hagámoslo Juntos! ¡Sí!

-Caballero 1:¡Wooooow, Vamos, Vamos!

-Caballero 2: Incluso Con Todo El Pueblo, ¡No Funcionara!

-Goku Despierta Y Se Acerca Al Pueblo Con Meliodas Y Ve A Los Aldeanos Intentando Sacar La Espada Y A Los Guardias Riéndose De Ellos.

-Caballero: ¡Miren Sus Caras! ¡Verlos Ir Juntos Por La Bebida! ¿Un Brindis Por Los Tontos…

-Goku: Los Tipos Que No Entienden El Sabor Del Alcohol.

-Meliodas: No Merecen Alcohol.

-Goku Y Meliodas Chocan Las Cervezas Y Goku Dice Yo Lo Hago Meliodas Y Estuvieron Buenas Las Cervezas.

-Goku Agarra La Espada.

-Goku: Siento No Tener Con Que Pagarles, Así Que Tal Esto.

-Goku Saca La Espada Y Todos Quedan Sorprendidos A Excepción De Meliodas.

-Caballero 1: No Puede Ser… La Espada Que Solo Un Caballero Sagrado Puede Sacar…

-Caballero 2: Alguien Como Tu…

-Caballero 1: Que Es Ese Sonido… Haaa!

-Aldeanos: ¡Es Agua! ¡El Manantial Subterráneo Está De Vuelta!

-Meliodas Solo Observa A Que Goku Está Observando La Espada De Lado A Lado.

-Elizabeth: Esa Es La Fuerza Del Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales…

-Mead: Oye Tú Podrías Ser El…

-Meliodas: ¡Sí! ¡El Orgulloso Dueño De Un Bar!

-Mead: No Es Eso…

-Goku Se Acerca Donde Están Meliodas Y Elizabeth.

-Goku: Suficiente, ¿No Tienes Algo Que Hacer?

-Todos Los Aldeanos: Mead… Umm… Lo Sentimos ¿Podrías Perdonarnos?

-Mead: Perdonar O No… Para Alguien Como Yo…

-Meliodas: ¡Aquí Vamos!

-Meliodas: ¡No Importan Las Mentiras Que Digas, Nunca Podrás Mentirle A Tu Corazón!

-Elizabeth: Señor… ¿Meliodas?

-Aldeanos: ¡El Mesero Del "Sombrero De Jabalí" Eres El Salvador De Bernia! ¡Tenemos Que Brindar Por Esto!

-Al Noroeste De Bernia A 7 Millas De Bernia…

-Caballero: Por El Momento… Por El Momento Recibimos Un Reporte De Los Soldados Del Poblado De Bernia…

-Caballero: Un Joven No Identificado… ¡Saco La Espada Del Señor Gilthunder! ¿Qué Piensa Sobre Esto Señor?

-En La Noche Dentro De La Taberna Los Aldeanos Están Riéndose.

-Aldeanos: Bien, Le Deseamos Suerte Al Salvador De Bernia Goku Y El Bar, El "Sombrero De Jabalí", También Al Comercio De La Cerveza De Bernia…

-Aldeano: Suficiente Presentación… ¡Empecemos A Beber La Cerveza De Bernia!

-Elizabeth: ¿En Puedo Hacer Esto? Es La Primera Vez Que Hago Algo Asi… Mi Corazón No Deja De Latir…

-Meliodas: Ya Veo Ya Veo… Tu Primera Vez… ¡Dilo Una Vez Mas!

-Goku Y Hawk: ¿Vas A Emocionarte Por Todo?

-Elizabeth: Ser Una Mesera Estará Bien Una Vez Que Me Acostumbre…

-Hawk: ¡Entiendo! La Prioridad Ahora Es Reunir Información De Los "Siete Pecados"

-Goku: Información Sobre Donde Están Los Caballeros Sagrados Estará Bien, También. Incluso Si Ellos No Están Directamente Involucrados, Podría Ser Una Ventaja.

-Meliodas: Es Algo Serio Para Hablar… Tómatelo Con Calma…

-Elizabeth: ¡Sí! ¡Me Lo Tomare Con Calma!

-Mientras Elizabeth, Meliodas Y Goku Atendían Los Pedidos De La Gente Del Pueblo, En El Cuartel Donde Se Encuentra Un Caballero Sagrado Llamado Gilthunder.

-Gilthunder: Entonces… ¿Un Joven Saco La Espada?

-Caballero: Los Soldados Que Lo Vieron Debieron Haberlo Imaginado… Debió Haber Sido Un Fenómeno…

-Gilthunder: ¿Estas Sugiriendo Que Un "Fenómeno" Saco La Espada De Un Caballero Sagrado?

-Caballero: ¡No Señor!No Después De Todo, Pero…

-Gilthunder: Lo Veré Por Mi Mismo Si Es Un Fenómeno… Dame La Dirección Y La Distancia A Bernia.

-Caballero: S… ¡Si Señor!

-Caballero: Desde Este Cuartel, Son 4 En Punto Sudeste, 7.3 Millas… ¿Piensa Salir Al Pueblo?

-Gilthunder: Así Es, Caballero Tu Lanza… ¿Puedo Tomarlo?

-Caballero: ¡Si Por Favor!

-Gilthunder: Este Angulo (Carga Su Lanza Con Electricidad Y La Dirige Así Bernia).

-Goku Y Meliodas Siente El Poder De La Lanza Y Un Aldeano Le Pregunta ¿Le Pasa Algo Amo? Y Meliodas Contesta Nada.

-Elizabeth: Kyah! ¡Lo Siento Mucho! ¡Lo Limpiare De Inmediato!

-Aldeano: Esta Bien, Esta Bien, No Te Preocupes.

-Elizabeth Avanza A Buscar Algo Y Se Tropieza Y Hawk Le Dice.

-Hawk: ¡Déjame La Limpieza A Mi!

-Elizabeth: ¡Lo Siento!

-Aldeano 1: ¿Se Lastimo Señorita?

-Aldeano 2: Ven… Toma Mi Mano, Esta Bien, Esta Bien, Esta Bien.

-Elizabeth: Yo… Yo… (Empiezan A Salir Unas Lágrimas).

-Hawk: Elizabeth!?

-Hawk: Quizás… Este Fue Un Trabajo Imposible Para Una Princesa Después De Todo… ¡Oh Goku Y Meliodas! ¿Van A Ir Animarla?

-Goku: Huh… Yo Voy A Orinar.

-Meliodas: Yo También.

-Hawk: Esos Dos Son Muy Molestos.

-Aldeano 3: Señor Cerdo Un Segundo.

-Hawk: La Taberna Depende De Mi…

-Afuera De La Taberna

-Elizabeth: "Suspiro" Señor Meliodas… Señor Goku… Soy Muy Inservible…

-Meliodas: Huh?

-Goku: Susurra (Escúchala Tu Meliodas).

-Elizabeth: Lleve Mal Todos Pedidos… Rompí Todos Los Platos Y Copas…

-Goku: Creo Que Es Aquí…

-Elizabeth: No Puedo Reunir Una Simple Información…

-Goku: ¿Es Un Poco A La Derecha?

-Elizabeth: Bueno Creo Que Conseguí Un Poco De Información Sobre Los Caballeros Sagrados En Donde Se Encuentran... Fue Algo De Un Bosque… Una Conversación Sobre Un Bosque El Cual Los Caballeros Sagrados Evitan.

-Meliodas: ¿Qué Fue Eso?

-Elizabeth: Es Gracioso… Para Una Inservible Mesera Querer Proteger A Las Personas De Esta Ciudad….

-Meliodas: Cuando Empezó Mi Taberna No Fue Fácil Para Mi Tampoco… Sin Embargo Mi Maestro Goku, Me Ayudo A Cocinar Y Me Está Enseñando Para Tener Mejor Guiso…

-Elizabeth: Pero… No Eres Un Dueño Ordinario De Una Taberna, ¿Cierto? Eres Uno De Los Legendarios Siete Pecados Capitales…

-Meliodas: Y Tu Una Princesa.

-Elizabeth: Una Princesa Que No Puede Hacer Nada… No Tengo Fuerza Para Pelear Contra Los Caballeros Sagrados, O Proteger Este País O Su Gente…

-Meliodas: Pero Nos Encontraste ¿No? Si No Hubieses Tenido La Determinación Para Proteger A Las Personas, Y Encontrar A Mi Taberna Para Ti Misma Mientras Apenas Eras Capaz De Caminar, Nada De Esto Hubiera Comenzado.

-Goku: …Tal Vez Meliodas Encontró Una Buena Mesera, ¿Nadie Te Grito Cuando Lo Hiciste Mal? ¿No Viste La Manera En Como Todos Te Estaban Mirando? , En Otras Palabras A Meliodas Siempre Le Están Gritando Todo El Tiempo…

-Elizabeth: Señor Goku… Señor Meliodas… ¡Daré Lo Mejor De Mi! Algo Que Puedo Hacer… Hehehe… Significa Que Tengo Algo Que Debo Hacer… ¿Huh?

-Meliodas: Lo Tienes Y Yo También Tengo Algo Que Hacer.

-Goku: Meliodas Yo Lo Hago Déjalo En Mis Manos…

-Meliodas: Esta Bien Goku… (Sonrisa)

-Goku: Gracias Meliodas.

-(La Lanza Que Lanzo Gilthunder Llego A Donde Estaba El Pueblo De Bernia Y Goku La Detiene Con Una Mano Y No Lo Mueve De Su Lugar Solo Le Hace Un Pequeño Corte A Su Mano, Señor Goku ¿Está Bien? Y Goku Contesta Que Si Y Regresa La Lanza A Donde Se Encontraba El Caballero Sagrado Gilthunder).

-Caballero 1: Oye, ¿Que Acaba De Hacer El Señor Gilthunder?

-Caballero 2: Bueno Es Probablemente Bernia Haya Dejado De Existir.

-Caballero 1: ¡Que…! ¡Mis Padres Están Bernia! ¡No!

-Gilthunder: Capitán Kyle.

-Capitán Kyle: ¡Señor!

-Gilthunder: Parece Que Hay Escases De Trabajadores En El Reino… Incluso Si Tienes Que Merodear Todo El Pueblo Entero, Incrementa El Suministro De Trabajadores Del Reino.

-Capitán Kyle: ¡Si Señor Entendido!

-Justo En Ese Momento La Lanza Que Detuvo Goku Y La Regreso Impacto Cerca De La Silla De Gilthunder Este Esquivándola Por Muy Poco…

-Caballero 1: ¡Un Ataque Enemigo!

-Caballero 2: ¿Dónde Está El Enemigo?

-Caballero 1: Señor Gilthunder ¿Está Bien?, No Puede Ser…

-Gilthunder: Se Quien Es Ese Joven… No Hay Error De Eso… Después De Todo… Sigues Vivo ¡Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales!

-Elizabeth: Señor Goku, ¿Ese Ataque Es Del Mismo Caballero Que Ataco El Pueblo?

-Goku: Si ¡Meliodas!

-Meliodas: Si Sera Mejor Que Nos Vayamos.

-Elizabeth: ¡Pero! ¿Qué Pasa Si Es El Objetivó Otra Vez?

-Meliodas: Sera Mucho Más Peligroso Si Nos Quedamos Aquí.

-Goku: Meliodas Tiene Razón Elizabeth, Quizás Ellos, Saben Que No Nos Quedaremos En El Pueblo Para Siempre.

-Elizabeth: Pero No Hemos Recolectado Ninguna Información…

-Meliodas: Ya Lo Hiciste Elizabeth, Nos Vamos.

-Elizabeth: Um… ¿A Dónde?, Por Lo Menos Dígame A Donde Vamos…

-Meliodas: ¿Eso Es Lo Que Debemos Hacer?

-Elizabeth: ¿Lo Que Debemos Hacer? …Oh! ¡Te Refieres…!

-Goku: ¡Sí!

-Meliodas: ¡Encontrar A Los Siete Pecados Capitales!

Fin Del Capítulo 12 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"La Espada Del Caballero Sagrado"

Próximo Capitulo "Goku Vs Gilthunder" Fecha 23/02/2019


	14. Especial 14 De Febrero

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Especial 14 De Febrero

"La Maga Y El Sayajin"

-Esta Historia Se Sitúa Antes De Que Empezara La Búsqueda De Los Siete Pecados Capitales…

-Goku: Oye Merlín Y Tu Eres Muy Habilidosa Pero Porque Quieres Que Te Entrene, Si Ya Tienes Los Conocimientos Del Rey Demonio Y La Diosa Suprema.

-Merlín: ¿Por Qué? Eso Es Porque Quiero Saber Más Sobre Todas Las Cosas Que Hay En Este Mundo Y También (Se Acerca A Goku Y Recorre Todo Su Pecho Con Un Dedo Hasta Su Quijada) Quiero Saber De Donde Obtienes Toda Esa Fuerza Que Rivaliza Con Seres Supremos.

-Goku: O Ya Entonces Vamos A Entrenar Yo Te Enseño Unas Cuantas Habilidades Y Tu Me Enseñas Tu Hechizos Que Te Parece. (Nervioso Porque Tiene A Merlín Muy Cerca De Él).

-Goku No Sabia Porque Estaba Muy Nervioso.

-Merlín: Me Parece Bien Y Que Tal Si Me Cuentas En Lo Que Entrenamos Una Historia Sobre Ti Aparte De Tus Aventuras Con Meliodas…

-Goku: Claro No Hay Problema Te Voy A Contar.

-Goku Y Merlín Empezaría A Entrenar Y Goku Le Contaría A Merlín Que El No Es De Este Universo Dimensional, Le Contaría De Como Se Fue Haciendo Mas Fuerte Con Cada Aventura Que Tenia, Le Hablo De Su Mayor Enemigo Frezzer, Cell, Majin Bu, Bills El Dios De La Destrucción Y Su Maestro Whis Y Como Tuvo Que Vencer A Su Propio Hermano Para Salvar A Su Primer Hijo A Lo Que Merlín Se Molestaría Un Poco Pero Ella No Sabria Porque El De Esto Y Asi Goku Continuo Contandole Sobre El En Cada Entrenamiento Y Descanso, A Lo Que Merlín Se Daria Cuenta De Que Se Estaba Enamorando De Goku Y Decidiria Contarle Todo Sobre Su Pasado.

-Asi Pasaría Un Tiempo Hasta Que Acabaron La Búsqueda De Los Pecados Capitales De Los Cuales Goku Se Volvería Su Maestro Y En Una Misión Que Por Cosa Del Destino Tanto A Goku Y Merlín Volverían A Interactuar Solos En Lo Que Merlín Optaría Una Personalidad Especial Para Goku Ya Que Ella Estaba Decidida A Decirle A Goku Que Ella Estaba Enamorada De Él.

-Goku: Merlín ¿Te Pasa Algo? Últimamente Desde Que Reunimos A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Has Estado Un Tanto Distraída ¿Estas Enferma? (Se Acercaría A Su Rostro Poniendo Más Nerviosa A Merlín).

-Merlín: No Tengo Nada Maestro…

-Goku: ¿Huh? Tu No Me Dices Maestro Me Dices Goku Que Tienes Déjame Ver. (Goku Le Toca La Cabeza A Merlín Y Empieza A Ver Sus Pensamientos).

-Merlín: ¡No Goku No Leas Mi Mente!

-Goku: Ya Veo Quieres Que Haga Lo Que Hizo Trunks Con Mai En El Futuro No Cuando Juntaron Sus Labios ¿No?

-Merlín: (Estaría Muy Roja), Esta Bien Te Lo Diré Quiero Que Salgas Conmigo Goku.

-Goku: ¿Salir Contigo? ¿Cómo?

-Merlín: En Serio (Se Me Olvido Que El Es Muy Inocente), Bueno Entonces Si Hago Esto Tal Vez Me Entienda.

-Merlín: (Se Acercaría A Goku Y Le Daria Un Beso En La Boca Y Diría Ahora Entiendes Lo Que Quiero Goku).

-Goku: Ya Veo ¿Quieres Que Sea Tu Novio? (Manos Atrás De La Cabeza Y Sonrisa Divertida).

-Merlín: Se Pondría Muy Roja Y Diría ¡Si Eso Quiero!

-Goku: Entonces No Hay Problema Por Mi Merlín De Todos Modos Me Siento Nervioso Cuando Te Me Acercaste Asi Y No Tengo Problema Tu También ¡Me Gustas!

-Merlín Se Pondría Muy Feliz Y Le Daria Otro Beso A Goku A Lo Cual El Contestaría El Mismo Y Asi Regresarían Al Reino Contándoles A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Que Goku Y Merlín Son Novios Y Todos Impresionados, Hasta Que Serian Acusados De Traición Dividiéndose Goku Y Merlín Pero Pronto Volverían A Estar Juntos…

Fin Del Especial 14 De Febrero De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"La Maga Y El Sayajin"

-Fue Corto Este Especial Pero Comprendan Que No Tuve Mucho Tiempo Para Hacerla Y "¡Feliz Día De San Valentín O Del Amor Y Amistad!"


	15. Capítulo 13 Gilthunder Vs Goku

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 13

"El Pecado De La Envidia Y Goku Vs Gilthunder"

-Después De Salir Del Pueblo De Bernia Y Salvándolos Dos Veces Del Caballero Sagrado Llamado Gilthunder, Goku, Meliodas Y Elizabeth Se Dirigen Al Bosque De Los Sueños.

-Elizabeth: Llevamos Alrededor De 3 Horas Desde Que Entramos Al Bosque, Y No Hemos Visto Ninguna Persona O Animal.

-Hawk: La Única Cosa Que Hemos Visto Son Arboles Y Ramas… Esto Me Enferma.

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas, Señor Goku ¿Esta Aquí Uno De Los Siete Pecados?

-Meliodas: Probablemente.

-Goku: Si Hay Uno, Creo Que Es Diane O Ban Ya Que Detecto Un Gran Poder Cerca De Aquí.

-Hawk: ¿Oye Goku Y Tu Como Puedes Sentir Los Poderes De Las Personas Con Sin Verlas?

-Goku: Eso Es Porque Aprendí A Hacerlo Gracias A Mis Maestros, Por Ejemplo El Poder De Meliodas Es De 4,043.

-Meliodas: Asi Es Hawk, Goku Es Increíble Y Me Está Entrenando Y Me Está Enseñando A Sentir El Poder De Los Seres Vivos, Etc.

-Elizabeth: Oiga Señor Goku Y Cual Su Poder De Usted.

-Goku: Actualmente Tengo Un Poder Comprimido De 30,000 Y A Mi Máximo Nivel De Poder Es De…

-Elizabeth: ¡Aaaaa!

-Goku Y Hawk: ¡Que Pasa Elizabeth!

-Elizabeth: Algo Me Está Tocando Mi Trasero…

-Meliodas: No Te Preocupes Elizabeth Soy Yo.

-Elizabeth: A Muy Bien… "Suspiro De Alivio"

-Hawk: ¿Cómo Que Bien?

-Goku: No Importa Cuánto Tiempo Pase Sigues Siendo Pervertido.

-Siguen Caminando Adentrados Al Bosque Y En Ese Momento Elizabeth Siente Que Le Falta Algo A Lo Cual Tanto Goku Y Meliodas Le Preguntan Que Pasa Y Ella Responde Que Nada Y Justo Hawk Les Grita Que Dejen De Perder El Tiempo Pero Tanto Como Meliodas Y Elizabeth Se Sorprenden Y Meliodas Le Pregunta Si Sabe Cuál Es El Verdadero Hawk Y Goku Le Dice Que Si Y Agarra A Hawk Y Golpea A Los Demás…

-Goku Y Meliodas Se Sorprenden Al Ver Que En Esta Ocasión Clona La Apariencia De Elizabeth.

-Meliodas: Goku Salves Cual Es ¿No?

-Goku: Si Es Ella, Pero No Soy Capaz De Golpear A Sus Clones.

-Meliodas: Oh, Bueno Yo Lo Hago (Agarra Su Espada Y Ataca A Los Clones Menos A La Que Señalo Goku).

-De Los Clones Saldrían Tres Pequeños Sujetos.

-Hawk: ¡Esos Eran Los Monstruos Del Bosque!

-Goku: Probablemente, Vamos A Seguirlos Deben Estar Protegiendo Algo…

-Meliodas: ¡Ho! Cierto Toma Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth: ¡Lo Sabia! ¡Tú Me Robaste Mi Ropa Interior!

\- Después De Eso Todos Siguieron A Los Tres Pequeños Sujetos.

-Elizabeth: Miren Se Dirigen A Si Aquella Niña.

-Hawk: ¡Oh No La Van Atacar! Oh, No Deprisa.

-Elizabeth, Hawk Y Meliodas: ¿Ah?

-Monstruos: ¡Señorita Diane! ¡Permitimos Que Un Caballero Sagrado Viniera! ¡Por Favor Perdónenos!

-Elizabeth: Nosotros… Caballeros Sagrados… ¡Te Equivocas!

-Hawk: Asi Que La Gigante…

-Se Despierta La Chica Gigante Identificada Como Diane Y Agarra A Meliodas.

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas…

-Hawk: ¿Desapareció?

-Goku: Esta Allá (Cara Tranquila).

-Diana: ¿Un Caballero Sagrado?

-Hawk: Oye Chica Gigante… ¿Vas A Comerte A Meliodas?

-Elizabeth: Deja Al Señor Meliodas.

-Goku: El Va Estar Bien…

-Diana: ¿Meliodas?

-Meliodas: ¡Hola Diana! ¡Han Pasado 10 Años!

-Diana: ¡Capitán! 3

-Tanto Hawk Y Elizabeth Se Sorprendieron Que Se Quedaron Con La Boca Abierta.

-Diana: ¡Es Un Sueño Hecho Realidad!

-Hawk: ¿Diana? Eso Significa Que Esta Chica Gigante Es Una De Los Siete Pecados Capitales…El Pecado De La Envidia, ¿Diana?

-Goku: Asi Es Hawk Ella Es Diana.

-Diana: ¡Capitán! ¡Recordaste Que Me Gusta El Cerdo Asado!

-Meliodas: Oh, Eso No Es…

-Hawk: ¿¡Que!? ¡Te Voy A Aclarar Algo, No Soy Un Cerdo Para Comer!

-Diana: ¿Maestro Goku?

-Goku: ¡Hola Diana!

-Diana: ¿Quién Es Esa Chica?

-Elizabeth: Gus… Gusto En Conocerte, ¡Diana! ¡Soy Elizabeth Y Viajo Junto Al Señor Meliodas, Al Señor Goku Y Hawk!

-Diana: ¿Tu Y El Capitán?

-Meliodas: Goku Y Un Cerdo…

-Elizabeth: ¡Sí!

-Diana: Oh, Es Eso…

-Meliodas: Si, Si…

-Diana Lanza A Meliodas Mientras Le Dice Mentiroso (No Necesitan Descripción Grafica).

-Diana: Justo Cuando Pensé Que Me Había Encontrado Con El Amor De Mi Vida, ¿¡Y Trae Otra Mujer Con Él!? ¡Tu Heriste A Una Mujer! ¡Pero Si Tienes Alguna Excusa Dila!

-Meliodas: Diana, No Necesito Una Excusa.

-Diana: ¡No Quiero Escuchar Tus Excusas!¡Capitán Pervertido Y Mujeriego!

-Goku: Solo Escúchalo Diana…

-Meliodas: Y Es Por Eso Que Elizabeth Esta Viajando Para Encontrar A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Para Detener A Los Caballeros Sagrados.

-Diana: Ohh… ¿Es Eso…? Lo Siento Me Deje Llevar Y Perdí El Control.

-Goku: No Has Cambiado Ni Un Poco ¿Verdad Meliodas?

-Meliodas: ¡Sí!

-Hawk: ¿¡Que Tal Esto!?

-Diana: Entonces Tu Relación Con El Capitán No Es De Esa Manera, Huh…

-Meliodas: De Todas Maneras Nuestra Relación Tampoco Es De Esa Manera…

-Diana: ¿¡Qué!? Entonces Capitán Y Maestro, ¿Están Prestándole Sus Fuerzas A La Princesa Para Encontrar A Los Siete?

-Meliodas: Bueno Tengo Mis Razones También. Quiero Preguntarles Algo A Los Demás, Hey Diana ¿Recuerdas Lo Que Paso Hace 10 Años?

-Diana: ¿Qué? ¿Ese Grandioso Día En Que Fuimos Convocados Por El Maestro De Los Caballeros Sagrados "Zaratras"?

-Meliodas: Yo No Tengo Ni Un Solo Recuerdo De Ese Día.

-Diana: No Tienes Ni Un Solo Recuerdo… ¿En Serio?

-Meliodas: Solo Recuerdo Que…

-(Los Recuerdos De Meliodas): Hace 10 Años Atrás… ¿Para Que Nos Habrá Convocado El Gran Maestro Zaratras? … Hoy Empieza El Festival Pensé Que Podríamos Ir A Beber…

-King: Capitán Usted Siempre Esta Bebiendo…

-Gwoter: Es Cierto…

-Diana: Oh… Quizás Nos De Un Regalo Especial Por Derrotar A La Reino Troll De Hace Poco.

-Merlín: Entonces Es Probable Que Sea Un Regaño… Por Romper El Altar Druida Cuando Hicimos Eso…

-Meliodas: Oh… Bueno No Importa, Luego Del Regaño Nos Iremos Al Festival.

-Ban: Ya Confirmaste Que Sera Un Regaño…

-Meliodas Toca La Puerta Y La Abre Y Ve Al Maestro De Los Caballeros Sagrados Atravesado Con Muchas Lanzas.

-Meliodas: Maestro Zaratras, El Ha Sido Totalmente Clavado…

-Diana: ¿Quien Pudo Hacer Tal Cosa? Y Lo Mas Importante ¿Porque El Maestro De Los Caballeros Sagrados Fue Asesinado?

-Meliodas: Los Caballeros Sagrados Son Vitales Guardianes Del Reino, Dioses- Guerras De Entidades…

-King: ¿¡Matar A Alguien Asi Es Equivalente A La Traición!?

-Meliodas: ¡Esta Sensación…!

-Diana: ¿Qué Pasa Aquí? Doscientos… No Hay Alrededor De Trescientos- Esto Es Malo… ¿Estamos Rodeados Por Los Caballeros Sagrados Del Reino?

-Diana: Mierda… ¡Están Comenzando A Atacar! ¡Capitán!

-Meliodas: Después Pensaremos En Eso… ¡Por Ahora Nos Dividiremos! ¡Nos Volveremos A Juntar Después!

-Los Pecados Capitales: ¡Entendido!

-Meliodas: ¿Qué Diablos Esta Pasando?

-Uno De Los Pecados: Capitán… Lo Siento…

-Fin De Los Recuerdos De Meliodas

-Meliodas: Esas Fueron Las Últimas Palabras Que Recuerdo. Cuando Recupere Mis Sentidos Estaba En Una Cueva Asi Conocí A Hawk Y Me Encontré En El Camino A Goku…

-Elizabeth: ¿Los Siete Pecados Capitales Fueron Timados Por El Asesino Del Maestro De Los Caballeros Sagrados? ¿Eso Quiere Decir Que Uno De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Es Un Traidor?

-Hawk: Bien, Algo Asi Paso…

-Meliodas: Es Por Eso Que Quiero Saber Que Paso Hace 10 Años.

-Diana: No Importa Si Es Un Caballero Sagrado, Pero Por Mi Capitán, Yo El Pecado De La Envidia Marca De La Serpiente, Diana… ¡Te Prestare Mi Fuerza!

-Meliodas: ¡Muy Bien Gran Ayuda!

-Elizabeth: ¡Señorita Diana Gracias!

-Diana: Déjame Aclararte Algo Princesa, La Única Razón Por La Que Te Voy Ayudar, ¡Es Por El Capitán!

-Los Monstruos Del Bosque: Muy… ¡Muy Bien! La Señorita Diana Nos Amenazo Para Ayudarla A Esconderse Por 10 Años, O Ella Podría Armar Un Escándalo… ¡Finalmente Podremos Descansar En Paz!

-Hawk: Debió Haber Sido Difícil Para Ustedes Chicos… Huele A Nubes De Lluvia…

-Goku: Alguien Viene A Aquí.

-Meliodas: ¡Oigan Chicos Miren! ¿Qué Pasa Con Esa Gigantesca Nube?

-Cae Un Rayo Pero Gusto Atrapa A Todos Menos A Goku Ya Que Lo Esquiva.

-Meliodas: ¿Qué Es Esto?

-Diana ¿¡Capitán!?

-Elizabeth: Mi… Mi Cuerpo Está Paralizado…

-Hawk: ¡No Puedo Moverme!

-Gilthunder: ¡Finalmente Nos Encontramos Pecados Capitales Y Su Maestro!

-Goku: ¿Un Caballero Sagrado?

-Gilthunder: Finalmente Los Encuentro Pecados Capitales Y Caballero Dorado.

-Diana: ¡Este Poder…! ¡El Es…!

-Meliodas: ¡No Hay Duda Es Un Caballero Sagrado!

-Elizabeth: Gilthunder ¿Qué Haces Aquí?

-Meliodas: Elizabeth… ¿Lo Conoces?

-Elizabeth: ¡El Es Un Caballero Sagrado Gilthunder! El Es Un Caballero Sagrado… Cercano… Al Reino De Mi Papa…

-Goku: ¿Gilthunder?

-Meliodas: Recuerdo Ese Nombre…

-Goku: Yo También…

-Elizabeth: El Siempre Cuidaba De Mi Como Su Hermana Menor… ¡El Es Como Un Hermano Mayor Para Mi!

-Goku: El Poder Que Estaba En La Espada Que Cerro El Rio De Bernia, Tu Eres El Que Intento Destruir Bernia ¿No?

-Elizabeth: ¡Señor Goku! ¡Esas Acusaciones Son Terribles! El No Es Esa Clase De Persona Que Haría Eso…

-Elizabeth: Esta… Esta Sensación De Bernia… Es Una Mentira… ¿Cierto? ¡Tú No Puedes…!

-Gilthunder: Elizabeth… La Principal Prioridad Del Reino Es Asegurar Su Seguridad. (Libera A Elizabeth).

-Gilthunder: … Pero Eso No Tiene Que Ver Conmigo. Si Vives O Mueres… Es Un Grano De Arena En El Camino De Las Reglas Para Los Caballeros Sagrados.

-Gilthunder: Solo Vete, Tengo Asuntos Con Los Pecados Y El Caballero Dorado.

-Elizabeth: ¡No Permitiré Que Le Pongas Un Dedo Encima! ¡Libéralos Del Hechizo Y Déjalos Ir!

-Hawk: Estoy Acabado.

-Goku: Hawk Permite Un Momento (Goku Muestra Su Barrera De Ki Y Rompe Las Cadenas De Hawk) Y Elizabeth Ellos Van A Estar Bien Apártate Por Favor.

-Gilthunder: ¿Saben Porque Estamos Detrás De Sus Cabezas?

-Goku: No Lo Sé.

-Gilthunder: Algunos Dicen Que Es Porque Los Caballeros Sagrados Quieren Deshacerse De Los Caballeros Traidores Y Otros Quieren Probar Su Fuerza Derrotando A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y El Caballero Dorado.

-Meliodas: ¿Y Cual Estas Tu?

-Gilthunder: En Ambas, Vengar La Muerte De Mi Padre, El Gran Caballero Sagrado Zaratras, Quien Fue Llamado Una Vez Uno De Los Caballeros Sagrados Mas Fuertes Y Al Matarlos A Todos Ustedes Demostrare Que E Superado A Mi Padre.

-Meliodas: ¿El Hijo Del Gran Caballero Sagrado?

-Goku: Ya Recuerdo Eres El Pequeño Gil…

-Meliodas: Goku También Te Acordaste, El Es El Niño Que Siempre Nos Estaba Siguiendo.

-Goku: Si El Decía Que Quería Ser Como Nosotros, ¡Vaya Que Has Crecido!

-Gilthunder: (Se Acerca A Goku Y Le Dice) Eso Fue En El Pasado, Ahora Soy Más Fuerte Que Todos Ustedes.

-Meliodas: Tal Vez Seas Mas Fuerte Que Los Pecados, Pero Nuestro Maestro Es Más Fuerte Que Tu.

-Gilthunder: Entonces Te Soltare Y Veremos Si Es Cierto.

-Meliodas: No Bromees, (Diana Y Meliodas Se Liberan), Nos Hubiéramos Liberado Si Quisiéramos.

-Gilthunder: Si Yo Hubiera Querido Hubiera Acabado Con Este Bosque Y Ustedes.

-Meliodas: Haha… Imposible.

-Goku: Bueno Meliodas Yo Me Encargo De Él.

-Gilthunder: El Caballero Dorado, Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Te Matare…

-Goku: Ya Lo Veremos, Meliodas Y Diana No Interfieran Yo Le Voy A Enseñar A Respetar A Sus Mayores…

-Gilthunder Se Lanzaría Contra Goku Cargando Su Espada Con Rayos Y Goku Le Dice, No Te Lo Dije Te Enseñare A Respetar, Detendría La Espada De Gilthunder Con Dos Dedos, Gilthunder Como Era De Esperar Del Maestro De Los Siete Pecados, Sin Embargo No Te Lo Dije Te Voy A Matar, (Goku Soltaría La Espada De Gilthunder), Gilthunder Aprovecharía Este Momento Para Tratar De Herir A Goku Con Un Ataque Con Su Máximo Poder En La Espalda De Goku, Pero Goku Activaría Una Barrera Que Detendría El Ataque De Goku Y Este Aprovecharía Para Tocarle La Cabeza Y Tener La Información De Los Otros Pecados Capitales, Logrando Su Objetivo Y Sabiendo Las Ubicaciones De Los Demás Pecados Y Algo Mas, Gilthunder Al Ver Esto Retrocedería Pero Goku Le Conectaría Un Golpe En El Abdomen Que Hizo Que Gilthunder Salió Disparado Asi Una Montaña En La Cual Este Caería Inconsciente Y Derrotado.

-Nota: Lo De Ver Sus Recuerdo De Gilthunder Es Lo Mismo Que Hizo Goku En Namek.

Fin Del Capítulo 13 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"El Pecado De La Envidia Y Goku Vs Gilthunder"


	16. Capítulo 14 Ban,El Bandido

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 14

"El Pecado De La Avaricia, ¡Ban El Bandido!"

-Después De El Mini Combate Que Tuvo Goku Contra Gilthunder.

-Goku: Meliodas Necesito Hablar Contigo En Privado.

-Meliodas: Claro Goku Pero Sabes A Donde Nos Vamos A Ir O Alguna Información De Los Pecados Capitales…

-Goku: Sobre Eso Lo Que Vi En La Mente Del Pequeño Gilthunder, Es Que El Pecado De La Avaricia "Ban El Bandido Esta En Una Prisión" Y El Pecado De La Pereza Esta En La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Meliodas: O Ya Veo Entonces Nuestro Destino Entonces Es…

-Goku: La Prisión De Baste.

-Meliodas: Okey, Mama De Hawk Vamos A La Prisión Baste.

-Goku: Meliodas Hay Que Hablar Nosotros Mientras Nos Dirigimos A Baste.

-Pasaría Un Buen Tiempo Desde Que Los Siete Pecados Capitales Habían Salido Del Bosque Del Sueño, Hasta Que Llegarían A La Ciudad Dalmary Que Esta A 8 Millas Al Noroeste De La Prisión De Baste.

-Meliodas: Al Parecer La Ciudad Dalmary Esta Cerca De La Prisión Baste, Vamos A Comprar Suministros Rápido Y Después Vamos Por Ban ¿No Goku?

-Goku: De Acuerdo Meliodas Y Respecto A Lo Que Hablamos, No Comentes Nada.

-Meliodas: Okey, Voy A Comprar Con Elizabeth Y Hawk Tu Queda Con Diana.

-Goku: Esta Bien, Tu Qué Opinas Diana.

-Diana: Esta Bien Maestro Yo Quiero Preguntarle Algo A Usted.

-Goku: Entonces Asi Quedamos Nos Vemos Después Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Regresaremos Los Más Pronto Posible.

-Meliodas Se Toparía Con Una Persona Que Le Soplaría Un Polvo Misterioso Que Haría Que Meliodas Caiga Inconsciente Y Elizabeth Sujetara A Meliodas.

-Goku: Oye Diana Quieres Que Te Reduzca De Tamaño (En Los Pensamientos De Goku "Que Extraño El Poder De Meliodas A Desaparecido").

-Diana: ¿En Serio Puedes Hacerme De Tamaño Humano? (Emocionada).

-Goku: Claro Merlín Me Enseño A Como Reducirte De Tamaño, Pero No A Hacer Tu Ropa… (Sonrisa).

-Diana: ¿Oye Maestro, Extrañas A Merlín?

-Goku: Claro, Pero Ella Está Bien Asi Que No Me Preocupo… (Nervioso).

-Con Elizabeth Y Meliodas, Elizabeth Estaría Con Meliodas En El Medico Esperando Que Recupere, Mientras En La Prisión De Baste.

-Persona Desconocida: Uf… Los Encontré… Que Perfecta Oportunidad…

-Persona Desconocida: ¿Vas A Ir Friesia?

-Friesia: Si… Voy A Dar El Primer Golpe… Y Le Pondré Fin.

-Mientras Tanto Con Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas… Por Favor Recupérese Pronto.

-Hawk: ¿Que Debemos Hacer La Próxima Ves?

-Con Goku Y Diana.

-Goku: Que Extraño El Cielo De La Prisión Baste Se Esta Obscureciendo.

-Diana: Sera Nubes De Lluvia, ¿Gilthunder Otra Vez?

-Goku: No Esta Vez No Es Gilthunder Y No Son Nubes Son Insectos Venenosos.

-Diana: ¡Insectos Como Los Odio!

-Friesia: Vengan… ¡Saboreen Mi Adorable Lluvia De Insectos Venenosos! ¡Acaben Con Los Pecados Y Su Maestro Y Con Toda La Ciudad!

-Goku: Asi Que Es Un Caballero Sagrado, Los Insectos Son Muy Molestos.

-Goku: Voy Acabar Con Todos. ¡Kame-Kame-Hame-Hahaha!

-Diana: Eso Maestro Acábalos. (Todos Los Insectos Serian Desintegrados Antes De Que Llegaran A La Ciudad).

-Friesia: Mis Insectos Fueron Destruidos… Debo Decir… Es Como Lo Esperaba, ¿No?

-Con Elizabeth Y Meliodas…

-Enfermera: ¿Qué Está Pasando…? Doctor… Doctor Dana, ¡Algo Terrible Esta Pasando Afuera! ¿Doctor Dana?

-Doctor Dana: ¡Lo Sé, Pero El Paciente Es Mas Importante!

-Enfermera: Si… ¡Si Señor! Oh, ¿Eso Es Medicina?

-Doctor Dana: Es Una Formula Especial Que Prepare Yo Mismo… Esto Te Dara Paz… (Meliodas Tomaría El Jarabe Mientras Esta Inconsciente).

-En La Prisión Baste Estarían Hablando Dos Caballeros…

-Caballero 1: Parece Que Finalmente Empezó… ¿Quieres Apostar Quien Ganara?

-Caballero 2: La Historia De Los Invencibles Pecados Capitales Y Su Maestro Es Cosa Del Pasado, No Hay Manera De Que Ellos Puedan Detener A Los Protectores Del Reino, Los Caballeros Sagrados.

-Ban: Heeeeeeeey… ¡Eso! ¡Es Bastante Interesante!

-Caballero 1: No… ¡No Puede Ser!

-Caballero 2: ¿Qué?

-Ban: Es Bueno Salir A Caminar De Vez En Cuando…

-Caballero 2: Por Que… Por Que Como Tu… ¿Cómo Escapaste?

-Ban: ¿Cómo…? Bueno… ¿No Puedes Verlo Con Un Vistazo? Le Di Una Patada A La Puerta.

-Caballero 1: Pero… ¿Por Qué Hacer Eso Ahora? El Pecado De La Avaricia, El Zorro ¡Ban!

-Ban: ¿Por Qué?... Fue Porque… Ustedes Están Hablando De Algo Muy Interesante.

-Caballero: Que… ¿Qué?

-Ban: Ellos Están Vivos ¿Nuestro Capitán Y Maestro?

-Caballero Desconocido: ¿Que Sucede Aquí?

-Caballero 1: Señor Jericho… ¡Es Una Emergencia! ¡Ban Se Escapa!

-Jericho: ¿Qué? El Pecado Capital Ban… No Se Como Lograste Salir De Tu Celda, Pero Date Prisa Y Vuelve A Entrar…

-Ban: Oye Mocoso… ¿No Deberías Medir Tus Palabras Cuando Hablas Con Un Héroe?

-Jericho: ¿Te Atreves A Tratar A Un Aprendiz De Caballero Sagrado Como "Mocoso"? Para Ser Un Criminal Medio Muerto Eres Muy Hablador.

-Jericho: ¡Lleven Le Este Mensaje Al Señor Golgius! El Pecado De La Avaricia Escapo De Su Celda Y La Señor Jericho No Tuvo Otra Opción Mas Que Matarlo…

-Jericho Atacaría A Ban Con Su Espada Haciendo Varios Cortes Pero Cuando Voltio Vería A Ban Con El Pelo Corto.

-Ban: ¿Lo Corte Demasiado? Bueno Se Siente Refrescante Supongo Que Esta Bien… Tienes Mucho Talento Como Peluquero.

-Jericho: ¡Imposible! ¿¡Esquivaste Todos Los Ataques De Mi Espada A pesar De Tener Todas Esas Heridas En Tu Cuerpo!?

-Ban: ¿Heridas? Que Heridas.

-Jericho: (Cara De Sorpresa) No Puede Ser… ¡Tenias Estacas De Acero Incrustadas En Tus Brazos!

-Ban: Recuerda Bien Esto Mocoso… Esto Es A Lo Que Llamas Una Herida, ¿La Vez? La Herida Que El Me Hizo… Es Un Caso Especial… Supongo.

-Mientras Con Meliodas Y Elizabeth Y Hawk…

-Doctor Dana: (Abriría La Puerta Del Cuarto En El Que Estaba Meliodas, Elizabeth Y Hawk) ¿Qué Está Haciendo El Paciente?

-Elizabeth: El Está Durmiendo Profundamente Gracias A Su Medicina.

-Hawk: Parece Muerto (Pensamientos De Hawk: Tengo Hambre).

-Elizabeth: ¡No Digas Eso Hawk!

-Doctor Dana: Por Supuesto.

-Elizabeth: (Cara Sorprendida).

-Voz Misteriosa: Gracias Por Su Excelente Trabajo… Señor Dana.

-Tanto Hawk Y Elizabeth Se Quedarían Sorprendidos Al No Saber De Donde Venia La Voz.

-Hawk: ¿Qué Está Sucediendo?

-Elizabeth: Quien… ¿Quién Eres Tu…?

-Doctor: Wolsfbane Belladonna… Es Una Mezcla Especial De Veneno Mortal, Este Chico No Volverá A Abrir Los Ojos Nunca Más.

-Elizabeth: ¿No Era Medicina Para Sanar Sus Heridas?

-Voz Misteriosa: Incluso Nosotros No Saldríamos Ilesos Si Enfrentamos A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y A Su Maestro De Frente.

-Hawk: Otra Vez Esa Voz Misteriosa.

-Voz Misteriosa: …Además Para Que El Reino Logre Su "Objetivó" Tenemos Que Tomar Medidas Significativas.

-Elizabeth: ¿Quien Esta Allí…? ¡Muéstrate!

-Golgius: Permítanme Presentarme, Soy El Caballero Sagrado Golgius De Los Weird Fangs…

-Elizabeth: ¡Un Caballero Sagrado!

-Hawk: Este Tipo… ¿¡De Donde Vino!?

-Golgius: Princesa Elizabeth… He Venido A Recogerla.

-Hawk: ¡No Tan Rápido! ¡Hawk El Capitán De Las Sobras Debe Ser Tu Oponente!

-Golgius: Y He Venido Por ¡La Espada! Pecado Capital Meliodas, Esto Es Inservible Mientras Este En Tus Manos.

-Flash Back En Los Recuerdos Meliodas.

-Ban: Oye Capitán ¡Vamos!

-Meliodas: ¿Qué Quieres Ban?

-Ban: Ya Te Dije, ¡Vamoss! ¡Déjame Ver La Espada!

-Meliodas: ¿Que Tiene De Interesante Ver Esta Basura?

-Ban: Capitán… No Se Haga El Tonto Conmigo… ¿Por Que El Capitán De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Carga Con Esa Porquería A Donde Quiera Que Va?

-Ban: Y Nunca Se Aparta De Su Lado, Incluso Cuando Estas Bebiendo, Espiando El Baño De Las Damas O Usando Una Armadura… Cualquiera Tendría ¿Curiosidad No?

-Meliodas: … Es Como Un Animal Disecado, Supongo.

-Ban: Eso Tiene Increíbles Poderes Mágicos, O Es… ¿Una Antigüedad Invalorable?

-Meliodas: Nada Eso, Si Sigues Preocupándote Por Eso Terminaras Quedándote, Calvo Ban.

-Ban: Solo Sera Un Momento… Bien Déjame Verla (Ban Estaría Atrás De Meliodas Sujetando La Espada De Dragón).

-Meliodas: Basta.

-Diana: ¿Capitán…? ¿Ban…? ¿Aun Están Despiertos…?

-Meliodas: Basta Ban… No Me Hagas Enojar.

-Ban: ¿Enojarse…? ¿Usted Capitán…? He Estado Con Usted Por Muchos Años… Pero Jamás Lo He Visto Enojado Ni Una Sola Vez.

-Meliodas: Basta.

-Diana: ¿Qué Le Estas Haciendo Al Capitán?

-Ban: Además, Tengo Curiosidad De Usted Es Llamado El Pecado De La Ira Para Empezar… Si Dices Que Vas A Enojarte… Yo Solo Quiero Ver La Espada Nada Mas… No, ¡Yo Quiero Robarte Esta Espada!

-Meliodas Le Daria Un Ataque Con La Espada A Ban Dejándole Una Cicatriz En El Cuello.

-Ban: El Lado Secreto Escondido Del Capitán… ¡Un Nuevo Descubrimiento!

-Meliodas: Lo Siento Ban, Pero Esta Espada Es…

-Acaba Flash Back

-Elizabeth: ¡Basta! ¿¡Que Le Estas Haciendo Al Señor Meliodas!?

-Golgius: Ya Veo Esta Espada… ¿Huh?

-Doctor Dana: ¡Imposible! ¡El No Podría Haber Recuperado El Conocimiento Luego De Ese Veneno!

-Golgius: Morirás… ¡Suelta La Espada!

-Meliodas: No Te Dejare La Espada, Incluso Si Muero, ¡Esta Es La Única Cosa Que Puedo Hacer Para Enmendar Mis Pecados! (Meliodas Mostraría Una Extraña Marca En Su Cara)

-Con Goku Y Diana

-Goku: El Nivel De Poder De Meliodas Está Aumentando, ¡Diana Espera Aquí Voy A Ver Que Pasa! (Usa Tele Transportación Para Ir Donde Esta Meliodas).

-Elizabeth: ¿¡Señor Meliodas!?

-Hawk: ¿Qué Es Esa Marca En Su Rostro?

-Golgius: No Importa Que Estupideces Digas Me Llevare Esta Espada Y A La Princesa…

-Meliodas Voltearía A Ver A Golgius Con La Marca En Su Frente A Siendo Que Este Salte Por La Ventana.

-Hawk: El Escapo…

-Elizabeth: Tu Eres El Señor ¿Cierto?

-Meliodas: … Si Elizabeth Y Hawk, ¿Goku Que Haces Aquí?

-Goku: Vine Porque Aumentaste Tu Poder De Golpe.

-Meliodas: Lo Siento Y Que Hacemos Aquí.

-Elizabeth: Un Sujeto Le Soplo Un Extraño Polvo Que Lo Dejo Inconsciente Y Lo Trajimos Aquí Pero Al Parecer El Doctor Estaba Aliado Con Ese Caballero Sagrado.

-Meliodas: Ya Veo Asi Que Eso Paso Y El Es Un Caballero Sagrado.

-Goku: Lo Siento No Vine Porque Creí Que Estarías Bien.

-Meliodas: No Hay Problema Maestro Goku Pero Ya Estoy Bien.

-Goku: Bueno Cámbiate Y Acabamos Con Ese Caballero Sagrado Y Vamos Rápido Por Ban…

-Unos Minutos Después…

-Golgius: Vaya, Eso Estuvo Cerca… Si Me Hubiese Retirado Un Poco Mas Tarde… Asi Que Ese Es El Pecado De La Ira Del Dragón, ¡Meliodas…!

-Goku: Asi Que Aquí Estabas…

-Golgius: ¡Oh! ¿¡Ya Me Encontraron!?

-Meliodas: Dinos Quien Te Ordeno Llevarte A La Princesa Y A La Espada.

-Goku: O Haremos Que Nos Lo Digas.

-Golgius: ¡Esta Bien! ¡Me Rindo!

-Elizabeth Y Hawk Se Sorprenderían…

-Golgius: Yo, Golgius, Un Cobarde De Naturaleza, No Deseo Pelear Para Empezar, En Especial Ante El Capitán De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y Su ¿Maestro?

-Meliodas Y Goku Golpearían Unos Cuchillos Que Golgius Lanzo Cuando Levanto Sus Manos.

-Golgius: …Esas Armas Las Que Les Acabo De Lanzar Al Levantar Mis Manos… ¿Las Vieron?

-Goku Y Meliodas: No Subestimes Nuestros Ojos.

-Doctor Dana: Señor Golgius, ¡Allí Esta! ¡Por Favor Regréseme A Mi Hija Tal Y Como Usted Me Prometió!

-Meliodas: Desapareció… Elizabeth No Te Separes De Mi…

-Hawk: Pensar El Que Aparece Y Desaparece.

-Golgius: No Me Levantes La Voz.

-Doctor Dana: ¿En Serio?

-Meliodas: Hey Aléjate De Ahí… Pensamientos De Meliodas (Un Momento Y Goku).

-Golgius: …En La Siguiente ¡Que!

-Goku: No Te Permitiré Que Lastimes A Personas Inocentes Asi Que Ríndete Aquí O No Me Contendré.

-Golgius: ¿Cómo Demonios Te Diste Que Iba A Aparecer Aquí?

-Goku: Eso Es Fácil Ya Que Si Te Tele Transportaras No Dejarías Rastros De Tu Poder… Aparte Tu Habilidad Es La Invisibilidad Y Solo Te Mueves Rápido Mientras Estas Invisible.

-Golgius: ¡Imposible! ¿Pero Tu Como Apareciste En Frente De Mi?

-Goku: Eso Es…. ¡Por Que Me Tele Transporte!

-Meliodas: Como Era De Esperarse De Ti Goku.

-Golgius: ¡Maldición!

-Golgius Se Volvería Invisible Y Huiría En Un Caballo Y Se Dirigiría A La Prisión Baste.

-Goku: Ah "Suspiro" Bueno Escapo, Vamos Por Diana Y Rescatamos A Ban Y Usted Doctor No Se Preocupe Le Regresaremos A Su Hija.

-Doctor Dana: Muchas Gracias Y Perdóname Jovencito Por Darte Ese Veneno.

-Meliodas: No Se Preocupe De Todos Modos Yo Estoy Bien Y Vamos De Una Vez Por Diana Y Ban…

-Elizabeth Y Hawk: Claro Vamos…

-Goku Ocuparía La Tele Transportación Para Ir Rápido Donde Esta Diana.

-Diana: Ya Regresaron No Capitán, Maestro Y Elizabeth Y Hawk.

-Meliodas: Como Estas Ya Estas Preparada Vamos Ir A Rescatar A Cenette A Si Se Llama La Hija Del Doctor Dana ¿No?

-Goku: Bueno Al Parecer Hay Dos Caballeros Sagrados Adelante Tengan Cuidado Ustedes.

-Sonaría Una Campana Y Meliodas Y Diana Empezarían Atacar A Goku Pero…

-Goku: Elizabeth Y Hawk Se Encuentran Bien.

-Hawk: Gracias Goku Por Protegernos, Si No Estuvieras A Aquí Estaríamos Muertos.

-Elizabeth: Si Señor Goku, ¿Pero Que Le Pasa A La Señorita Diana Y Al Señor Meliodas?

-Goku: Están En Una Ilusión Y La Única Manera De Sacarlos De Esa Ilusión Es Acabando Con La Fuente De La Ilusión.

-En La Mente De Meliodas Y Diana: Soy El Caballero Sagrado Ruin De Los Weird Fangs, Portador De La Catástrofe De Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Estarían Cruzando Dos Personas El Bosque Y Goku Los Salvaría Ya Que Un Golpe De Diana Les Iba A Dar De Llenos, Pero Goku Lanzaría A Un Chico Y Le Diría.

-Goku: Que Interesante Puedes Tomar La Forma De Un Niño E Caballero Sagrado.

-Mientras Tanto En La Prisión Baste…

-Jericho: Reúnan A Todos Los Soldados De La Prisión Baste, ¡Revisen Cada Esquina Y Encuentre A Ban!

-Nota: Jericho Estaría En Ropa Interior.

-Soldado: Pe… Pero… Señorita Jericho, Usted Esta…

-Jericho: ¡Solo Tráiganme Ropa Y Otra Armadura! ¡Date Prisa!

-Soldado: Si… Si, ¡Señorita!

-Ban: Hm… Supongo Que Es Demasiado Pequeña Después De Todo, Esto Está Mal Y Me Había Gustado Mucho.

-Soldados: ¡Revisen El Área De Las Celdas! ¡El Posiblemente Esta Escondido En Los Túneles!

-Ban: ¿Hacen Mucho Ruido… Cuando Alguien Se Escapa?

-Soldado: ¿A Quién Le Importa?... Eso No Tiene Nada Que Ver Con Nosotros… ¡Asi Que Ven A Ver Esto! ¿Esta Chica No Es Una Hermosura?

-Ban: Veamos, Veamos.

-Soldado: Escuche Que El Señor Golgius La Secuestro, No Se Mucho De Ella, Su Nombre Es Ce… Cenette, ¿Creo? Ella Es La Hija Del Doctor Dana.

-Soldados: Muy… Muy Bien Nos Aprovecharemos De Ella Cuando Nadie Este Viendo, ¿Cierto?

-Ban: Me Gusta.

-Soldado: Oye Yo Estaba Aquí Primero… Espera ¿Quién Eres?

-Ban Estrellaría La Cabeza Del Soldado Contra La Celda A Siendo Que Este Quedara Inconsciente Al Instante Y Se Acercaría A La Chica…

-Ban: ¡Tu Eres Mía!

Fin Del Capítulo 14 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"El Pecado De La Avaricia, ¡Ban El Bandido!"

El Próximo Capitulo Estará Listo El 4/03/2019 Justo El Día De Mi Cumpleaños Y Comenten Si Les Gusto Este Capitulo Estaré Respondiendo Sus Comentarios Síganme En Twitter Que Es **Isaac701** Isaac7013 Y Gracias Por Su Apoyo.


	17. Capítulo 15

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 15

"El Poema Del Destino De Un Reino"

-Ban Se Acercaría A La Chica Y Le Agarraría Una Mejilla.

-Ban: Estoy Hablando De La Navaja Que Tienes Escondida. (La Navaja La Sacaría De Una Bolsa Cerca Del Pecho De La Chica).

-Cenette: ¿Huh? Mi Padre Me La Dio Para Mi Protección…

-Ban: …Es Una Buena Daga. Los Cinco Símbolos De Espino… Fueron Hechos Por Tarbas, El Maestro De Las Armas, Se Siente Bien Tenerla… Su Peso Es Perfecto También… Las Decoración De Ella Son Pocas Y Eso Hace Que No Interfieran En Su Uso, Su Filo No Esta Mal (Libero A Cenette Con La Daga Rompiendo Las Cadenas).

-Cenette: Yo… No Se Quien Seas Pero Gracias, ¿Puedes Llevarme A La Ciudad? Y Esa Daga… Es Un Recuerdo De Mi Madre… Regrésamela Por Favor.

-Ban: (Pone Cara Siniestra) No… Ahora Es Mía.

-Jude Caballero Sagrado: ¿A dónde Crees Que Vas Ban De Los Siete Pecados Capitales? Tu Vas A Morir Aquí…

-Ban: Hola… Caballero Sagrado Jude.

-Cenette: (Pensamientos) ¿Este Hombre Es Uno De Los Siete Pecados Capitales?

-Ban: … ¿Tu Vas A Matarme? ¿Por Qué Hacerlo Ahora?

-Jude Caballero Sagrado: Ya Nos Eres Útil… Tú Fuiste La Carnada Del Capitán De Los Siete Pecados Y Su Maestro, Y Ya Has Cumplido Tu Papel. Mis Caballeros Deben Estar Acabados Con Los Dos Pecados Y Su Maestro, Y Una Vez Que Te Mate, Habrá Cuatro Criminales Menos En Este Mundo.

-Ban: Espero Que Tus Sueños Se Hagan Realidad. Hehehe.

-Jude Caballero Sagrado: Hace Cinco Años, ¿Quién Fue El Que Te Capturo Y Torturo? ¿Ya Lo Has Olvidado…?

-Mientras Tanto Meliodas Y Diana Seguirían Poseídos.

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Asi Que Te Diste Cuenta De Mi Presencia Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales.

-Goku: Claro Puedes Cambiar Tu Forma Pero Tu Poder No Está Bien Oculto Y Es Por Eso Que Sabia Que Eras Una Ilusión.

-Hawk: ¿El Pequeño Se Convirtió En Un Caballero Sagrado? ¿Asi Que Su Apariencia Es Hasta Ahora Era Una Ilusión?

-Elizabeth: ¿Entonces… La Razón Por La Que Ellos Están Actuando Raro Es Por Tu Culpa?

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Delante De Mi Los Siete Pecados Capitales Son Como Niños…

-Goku: Y Tu Para Mi Eres Una Cucaracha… La Fuente De La Hipnosis Es La Campana Que Hay En Tu Bastón.

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Veo Que No Por Nada Eres Considerado El Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Caballero Dorado O Mejor Dicho Guerrero Definitivo Goku…

-Goku: Pues Si Pero La Campana Es Mía… (Se Mueve A Gran Velocidad Y Le Quita La Campana Que Tenia En EL Bastón).

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Tu… Desgraciado… ¡Lo Sabias Todo Este Tiempo! ¿Cómo Te Atreves?

-Goku: Yo No Pienso Permitir Que Lastimes A Elizabeth, Meliodas O Diana, Ya Que Ellos Ya Sufrieron Mucho Y Elizabeth Ya Mostro Su Determinación.

-Meliodas: Maestro Permítame Que Yo Remiende Mi Error.

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Pensar Que Le Darías La Espalda A Tu Enemigo En Una Batalla… El Maestro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Ha Perdido Su Toque. (Atacaría A Goku Por La Espalda Con Su Espada, Pero Goku Se Dejaría Sujetar).

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: El Primero En Golpear Gana (Golpearía A Goku Y Lo Agarraría De La Cabeza).

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Que Ridículo… Pensar Que El Reino Esta Siendo Atemorizado Por Ti Y Ese Pequeñín. (Se Refiere A Meliodas Por Pequeñín).

-Goku: Entonces Ya Acabaste De Hablar… (Goku Le Daria Un Golpe En El Abdomen A Ruin Que Lo Mandaría A Volar Hasta La Prisión Baste Con La Peto Rota).

-Guardias De La Prisión Baste: ¿Qué? ¿Qué Fue Eso? ¿¡Señor Ruin!?

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: Seria Aburrido Si No Fuera Asi, ¿Cierto? ¡Caballero Dorado Goku!

-Guardias De La Prisión Baste: ¿¡Caballero Dorado!?El… No Se Parece Nada Al Que Está Pintado En Los Carteles… Y… Sin Importar Como Parezca Es Un Muchacho No Anciano.

-Goku: Veo Que Eres Resistente Ruin Pero Este Es Tu Limite.

-Caballero Sagrado Ruin: ¡Esta Armadura No Es Nada! ¡Mi Verdadera Armadura Es Mi Piel, La Cual Es Más Fuerte Que El Acero! ¿Y Bien, Ahora Que Aras?

-Goku: Yo No Necesito Hacer Nada. (Goku Le Daria Un Golpe A Ruin Que Lo Lanzaría Asia El Aire, Mientras Tanto Meliodas Se Encargaría De La Caballero Sagrada Fresia).

-Meliodas: Otra Vez Fallamos Si Goku No Hubiera Estado Estos Dos Caballeros Sagrados Te Hubieran Herido Mucho.

-Elizabeth: No Se Tan Duro Con Usted Señor Meliodas.

-Diana: El Maestro Nos Salvo, Lo Más Seguro Es Que Nos Vuelva A Dar Un Entrenamiento Muy Difícil Capitán…

-Meliodas: Si Diana Y Gracias Elizabeth Pero Goku Ya Nos Está Esperando En Baste. (Elizabeth Se Quedaría En La Aldea).

-Dentro De La Prisión Baste Con Ban…

-Cenette: (Cara De Preocupación).

-Ban: (Escupiría Sangre Después De Que El Caballero Jude Le Clavara Una Estaca).

-Caballero Sagrado Jude: ¿Duele? ¿No Te Lo Dije Ya? Ban Pecado Del Zorro Y Has Completado Tu Papel…

-Ban: ¿Sabes… Porque Fui Capturado Hace 5 Años?

-Caballero Sagrado Jude: HaHaHa… Lo Dices Como Si Tu Hubieses Dejado Capturado A Propósito.

-Ban: En Ese Momento Yo… ¡Quería Sentir Dolor, Quería Que La Sensación De Dolor Me Dieran Motivos Para Vivir! ¡Pero Ya Estoy Harto De Eso, De Tus Castigos. (Sonrisa).

-Ban Tenía Clavada Una Estaca En El Pecho Que Se Saca Tras Acabar Con La Charla Y Pasa…

-Caballero Sagrado Jude: ¿Qué?

-Ban: Y Ahora Que Se El Capitán Y El Maestro Están Vivos Si Ellos Están Vivos Entonces Muchas Cosas A Suceder, ¿Cierto? ¡No Hay Razón Para Que Yo Me Quede En Este Lugar Tan Aburrido!

-Cenette: Ah…Ah… (Son Gritos De Miedo Mal Pensados).

-Caballero Sagrado Jude: Tu…Tu… Estas Planeando Lo Que Hiciste 10 Años Atrás… ¿¡Derrocar Al Reino!? (Ban Le Clava La Estaca Mientras Le Dice).

-Ban: ¿Derrocar Al Reino? Oh Si, Hubo Algo Asi.

-Cenette: Solo Intenta Hacer Algo Asi…

-Caballero Sagrado Jude: Esta Vez Ten Por Seguro, ¡Que Cada Caballero Sagrado En El Reino Va… A Declarar La Guerra A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y Su Maestro!

-Ban: Suena Interesante…

-Meliodas, Diana Y Elizabeth Llegarían A Donde Esta Goku…

-Diana: Esta Vacio Aquí.

-Goku: Es Probablemente Porque El Jefe De Aquí Se Largo Volando…

-Hawk: Que Sabandija Mas Cobarde…

-Soldado: ¡La Entrada De Los Siete Pecados Y Su Maestro Esta Confirmado!

-Jericho: ¿Cuáles Son Sus Ordenes, Señor Golgius?

-Golgius: Debo Decir Que Estoy Impresionado Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y El Caballero Dorado, Lidiaron Muy Bien Con Nosotros Los Weird Fangs… Sin Embargo, Esa Fuerza Del Caballero Dorado… ¡Ha Sido Su Inevitable Muerte! (Tendría Una Bola Negra Sujetada Entre Los Dedos Con Una Marcas).

-Jericho: Es La Bola Magica…

-Golgius: Correcto, Es Un Conjunto Para Activar La Trampa. (Lanzaría La Esfera Negra Y Chocaría Contra La Prisión Baste).

-Adentro De La Prisión Baste.

-Diana: ¿Qué Pasa Hawk?

-Hawk: Creo… Que Escuche Algo…

-Afuera De La Prisión Baste.

-Jericho: Señor Golgius… ¿Esto Es…?

-Golgius: ¡Este Es Un Conjuro Trampa Para Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y El Caballero Dorado! ¡Sello Eterno! Ese Fue El Último Recurso. En Caso De Que No Podamos Detener A Los Siete Pecados Y Su Maestro. Incluso Ni Diez Dragones Malvados Podrían Destruir Esa Barrera.

-Jericho: ¿¡Diez Dragones Malvados!? Esos Salvajes. Incontrolables Monstruos Que Podrían Reducir Una Ciudad A Cenizas, ¿Ni Siquiera Ellos?

-Golgius: En Otras Palabras Ellos Solo Tienen Un Destino ¡Morir En Agonía Encerrados En Esa Jaula!

-Dentro De La Prisión Baste.

-Diana: Es Demasiado Estrecho Para Que Yo Siga.

-Cenette: ¡Ayúdenme!

-Hawk: ¿Una Chica En Un Lugar Asi?

-Cenette: So…Soy La Hija Del Doctor Dana, Y Fui Traída Hasta Aquí.

-Goku: ¿Entonces Tu Eres?

-Diana: ¿Quién?

-Cenette: Por… Otro Lado… ¡Ese Legendario Criminal Acaba De Asesinar A Un Caballero Sagrado!

-En Ese Momento Ban Salió Y Se Encontró Con Todos Los Pecados Capitales.

-Meliodas Y Goku: ¡Ban!

-Ban: ¡Capitán Y Maestro!

-Cenette: ¡Es…Cierto! ¡Ese Hombre Es Ban, De Los Legendarios Pecados Capitales!

-Goku: …Espera Como Lo Sabias…

-Diana: ¿Capitán?

-Meliodas Y Ban Se Quedarían Viendo Fijamente.

-Hawk: Uhh… Ellos Se Han Encontrado Nuevamente, Pero ¿Qué Sucede Con Este Silencio? Tengo Una Mala Sensación De Esto.

-Diana: ¡Correcto!

-Goku: Sera Mejor Que Se Escondan Atrás De Mi…

-Meliodas: ¡Baaannn!

-Ban: ¡Capitaaannn!

-Chocarían Las Manos Felices.

-Hawk: ¡Caray, Esos Se Llevan Muy Bien!

-Diana: ¡Sip!

-Ban Le Daria Un Golpe A Meliodas En La Espalda Que Lo Mandaría Contra La Pared La Cual Se Rompería Al Instante Y Ban Le Diría Meliodas (Ban: ¡Vamos Capitán!) Y Meliodas Le Daria Un Golpe A Ban Con Su Cabeza En El Abdomen De Ban Que Saldría Volando Y Rompiendo Otra Pared Al Instante.

-Hawk: ¿¡Qué Diablos!?

-Diana: Solo Déjalos.

-Goku: Si Hawk Es Su Forma De ¿Saludar? (Cara Pensativa).

-Ban: Diablos, Pensé Que Serias Lento, Pero…

-Meliodas: ¡Tú Te Ves Muy Lleno De Energía!

-Chocarían Las Y Empezarían A Jugar Pulsadas. (A Quien En México Se Dicen Hacer Fuercitas).

-Goku: Listos ¡Adelante!

-Hawk: El Piso… Los Muros… Se Están Cayendo… ¡Todo Se Vendrá Abajo!

-Diana: Esos Dos Siempre Han Sido Asi.

-Hawk: ¿¡A Que Te Refieres Con "Asi"!?

-Diana: En Verdad Los Hombres Son Tan Infantiles… "Bueno Me Gusta Que El Capitán Sea Asi".

-Goku: Diana Nosotros No Somos Inmaduros.

-Ban: Nuestros Registros Son 361 Victorias De 720, A Mi Favor ¿Cierto?

-Diana: ¡La Cara Del Capitán Es Tan Bella!

-Hawk: No Quiero Ser Un Cerdo Aplastado.

-Cenette: ¡Kyaaaaaa!

-Goku: Cenette Te Cargo Yo Y Hawk ¿Estás Bien? (Llevaría Cargando En La Espalda A Cenette Y Ha Hawk Lo Llevaría Con Un Brazo En Forma De O).

-Cenette: Gracias…

-Hawk: ¡Gracias Goku!

-Meliodas: ¡Yo Soy Quien Ha Ganado Las 361 Victorias!

-Ban: ¡De Ninguna Manera Fui Yo!

-Fuera De La Prisión.

-Golgius: Bien… Regresemos Al Reino Y Reportemos Esto Al Cuartel.

-Jericho: ¡Si…Para Notificarle Al Reino Que Ya No Deben Temer De La Fracasada Reunión De Los Siete Pecados Capitales!

-La Prisión Baste Seria Destruida En Pedazos, Al Igual Que El Sello.

-Golgius: Impo…

-Jericho: Imposible…

-Caballeros: ¡Esto No Es Bueno! ¡Corran! ¡Seremos Asesinados!

-Prisionero: ¿Qué…Sucedió?

-Diana: Oh, Ya Esta Anocheciendo… ¡Me Pregunto Si Debo Comenzar A Sentir Hambre Ya!

-Prisioneros: ¡Muy Bien! ¡Finalmente Somos Libres!

-Hawk: ¡Ustedes Son Tan Ridículos!

-Goku: Estas Bien Cenette Y Hawk.

-Cenette: Si Gracias.

-Hawk: Si Gracias Goku.

-Ban: ¡Bueno Estoy Feliz De Volver A Verlos Capitán Y Maestro!

-Meliodas: Yo También Ban.

-Goku: Es Bueno Verte Bien Ban.

-En La Aldea Cerca De La Prisión Baste.

-Aldeano: No Puede Ser…

-Aldeano 1: Se Vino Abajo…

-Aldeano: ¡La Prisión Baste Ha Sido Destruida!

-Aldeano 1: ¡Unas Personas Vienen Hacia Acá!

-Aldeana: Esa Es… ¡Cenette! ¡Y Las Personas Que Fueron Encerradas Por Resistirse A Los Caballeros Sagrados También!

-Meliodas: Hola Elizabeth Que Tal Estas.

-Elizabeth: ¿Señor Meliodas Y La Hija Del Doctor Dana La Lograron Destacar?

-Meliodas: Si Elizabeth Es Ella…

-Cenette: Si Usted Es La Señoría Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth: Si, Su Padre Le Pedio A Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y Al Señor Goku Que La Rescataran.

-El Doctor Dana, Escucharía Que Cenette Estaría De Regreso Después De Ser Capturada.

-Doctor Dana: ¡Cenete…! ¡Estoy Alegre De Que Estés Viva!

-Cenette: ¡Padre Pensé Que Tu Habías…!

-Meliodas: Ban ¿A Donde Vas?

-Ban: Al Retrete….

-Doctor Dana: ¿¡Y Cuando Planeas Dejar La Ciudad!? (Está Hablando Con Goku).

-Goku: Pues Yo Creo Que Mas Tarde O Incluso Mañana… El Reino No Se Quedara Quieto Después De La Prisión Baste… ¿o No Meliodas?

-Meliodas: Asi Es Goku No Podemos Confiarnos…

-Doctor Dana: Entonces Por Lo Menos Déjame Darles Las Gracias Con Algo De Comida.

-Goku: Muy Bien Tomare Lo Que Me Ofrece… (Cara De Fingir No Tener Interés).

-Hawk: Por Favor No Mas Veneno…

-Goku Y Meliodas Golpearía A Hawk.

-Pasaría Un Tiempo Hasta Que Anocheciera Y Los Siete Pecados Capitales Serian Invitados A Cenar Por El Doctor Dana Y Su Hija.

-Meliodas: Bueno Elizabeth, Voy A Presentártelo.

-Goku: Este Es El Pecado De La Codicia, Ban El Zorro.

-Ban: Holaaa, Gusto Conocerla…

-Meliodas: ¿De Dónde Sacaste Esa Ropa? (Ban Y Va Vestido Con Un Chamara Roja Y Pantalón Rojo).

-Ban: ¿Cómo Podría Estar Desnudo Delante De La Princesa?

-Goku: ¿Como Compraste Esa Ropa?

-Ban: Solo Los Encontré.

-Diana: ¡Los Robo!

-Ban: Ahora Que Lo Pienso, Ha Pasado Tiempo Diana.

-Diana: Yo Puedo Estar Bien, Sin Verte Otros 100 Años Más.

-Elizabeth: Soy Elizabeth, Mucho Gusto Señor Ban.

-Ban: No Te Preocupes Princesa, A Los Pecados No Nos Importa El Rango O La Educación, Vamos A Llevarnos Bien Los Cinco, ¿Cierto?

-Hawk: Tu Eres El Sexto En Nosotros, ¡Sexto!

-Ban: ¿? No Seas Tonto Capitán Por Supuesto Que Somos Cinco.

-Hawk: Pero Tu En Verdad Eres Estúpido Bastardo, Dejar A Tus Amigos Para Ser Capturado A Propósito En La Prisión Baste, Solo Porque Estabas Aburrido Y Una Vez Te Enteras Que Tus Amigos Están Vivos, Tu Interés Despertó… ¿No Son Muchas Estupideces En Tu Cabeza?

-Ban: ¿Quién Demonios Eres?

-Hawk: Soy Yo.

-Ban: ¡Este Puerco Pude Hablar!

-Hawk: ¿Por Qué Te Asustas?

-Ban: ¿¡No Puede Ser!?¿¡Un Puerco Que Puede Hablar Como Una Persona? ¿Qué Objeto Hace Que Un Puerco Pueda Hablar? ¡Pensé Que Era La Comida Para Diana!

-Hawk: ¿Por Qué Todos Me Confunden Con Un Puerco Para Comer? Escuche Bien,¡No Soy Cualquier Puerco! ¡Soy Hawk El Capitán De La Orden De Las Sobras!

-Ban: ¡Es Asombroso Jamás Había Escuchado Algo Asi!

-Meliodas: Y Aquí Tenemos Un Puerco Que Comienza A Creer En Sus Propias Ilusiones…

-Doctor Dana: ¡Chicos! ¡Coman Todo Lo Que Quieran! ¿Estás Segura De Que Esta Bien?

-Diana: ¡Por Supuesto! ¡No Seas Tímida!

-Goku: Respecto A Eso Diana ¿Si Quieres Yo Puedo Hacer Que Te Reduzca De Tamaño Por Un Corto Tiempo Ya Que Todavía No Controlo El Encantamiento?

-Diana: ¡Si Gracias Maestro!

-Goku: ¿Oiga Doctor No Tendrá Una Ropa Que Se Pueda Poner Diana?

-Doctor Dana: Si Claro Permítanme Es Lo Menos Que Podemos Hacer Por Ustedes Y La Gente Del Pueblo Están Muy A Gradecidos.

-Cenette: Señorita Diana Y Joven Goku Síganme.

-Después De Unos Minutos Diana Saldría En Su Forma Pequeñita Con Una Ropa Parecida A La Que Ocupa.

-Goku: ¡Bueno Vamos A Comer!

-Diana: ¡Siii!

-Cenette: Joven Goku Quisiera Preguntarle Algo.

-Goku: Claro Y Dime Solo Goku.

-Cenette Y Goku Se Pondrían A Platicar, Mientras Que Diana, Meliodas, Ban Y Elizabeth Estarían Comiendo Y Bebiendo (Por Cierto Elizabeth Y Diana Se Volverían Mas Amigas), Mientras Con El Doctor Dana…

-Doctor Dana: ¿¡Esos Chicos Son Criminales!? Que Absurda Mentira, ¿Qué Planean Los Caballeros Sagrados?... Y Encima De Eso, La Milagrosa Protección De Ese Jovencito, Meliodas… Un Misterioso Poder Que No Puede Ser Visto Por Los Ojos… No… Siento La Presencia De Una Inmensurable Voluntad.

-Cenette: ¡Padre Mira El Cielo!

-Doctor Dana: Es… Es Como La Estrofa De Unos De Los Hermosos Poemas De Britania…

-Todos Estarían Mirando El Cielo, Gilthunder, Una Maga Misteriosa Y Dos Caballeros Sagrados.

-Cuando Los Cielos De Britania Están Siendo Invadidos Por Estrellas Fugaces, Britania Sera Envestida Por Una Gran Amenaza.

-Es El Presagio Del Comienzo Del Origen De Un Antiguo Juicio.

Tratare De Traer Más Rápido Cada Capitulo Y Suscríbanse A Los Siguientes Canales De Youtube: Dragneel Teorías Y Black Death O Búsquenlos Como Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai, Por Todo Gracias.

Fin Del Capítulo 15

"El Poema Del Destino De Un Reino"


	18. Capítulo 16 Los Pecados Del Pasado

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 16

"Los Pecados Del Pasado"

-Meliodas: Aquí Es Donde Elizabeth Nos Encontró. (Están Viendo Un Mapa).

-Goku: Luego Aquí Nos Reunimos Con Diana En El Bosque De Los Sueños.

-Ban: ¿Acaso No Íbamos A La Capital Del Reino? ¿No Deberíamos Estar Al Sureste Del Camino Principal?

-Hawk: Y Ahora Estamos En La Montaña Hacia El Este Dalmary, ¿Huh?

-Ban: No.

-Meliodas: Nos Alejaremos Del Reino Por Ahora.

-Goku: Derribamos La Fortaleza, El Reino Y Los Caballeros Sagrados Deben Estar Alerta En Estos Momentos.

-Hawk: Sera Mejor Si Evitamos Hacer Cualquier Cosa Que Llame Su Atención. Pugo.

-Diana: Pero Ya Hemos Llamado Muchísimo La Atención. (Estaría Gigante Otra Vez).

-Ban: Entonces A Donde Nos Dirigimos…

-Meliodas: Nuestro Próximo Destino Es…

-De Repente La Mama De Hawk Se Detendría, Al Igual Que Diana Porque Dos Caballeros Estarían Bloqueando El Camino.

-Caballero Sagrado 1: ¡Ese Puerco Gigante Y La Chica Del Clan De Los Gigantes! ¡Deténganse Ahí!

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¡Somos Caballeros Sagrados Del Reino! Ustedes Deben Responder Nuestras Preguntas.

-Caballero Sagrado 1: Según Los Informes Sabemos Que Diana De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Es Del Clan De Los Gigantes, Además Tenemos Informes Acerca De Un Puerco Que Lleva Una Casa En Su Espalda. "Ustedes Lucen Sospechosos".

-Meliodas: Caray, Hablando Del Demonio, Ya Nos Hemos Topado Con Un Control De Seguridad.

-Ban: Caballeros Sagrados, Mi Trasero.

-Goku: Bueno Parecen Aprendices De Caballeros Sagrado.

-Ban: Voy A Terminar Con Ellos Sin Tener Que Sudar. (Goku Detendría A Ban Con La Mano Atravesada, En Señal De Que Espere).

-Caballero Sagrado 1: Alguien Salió.

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¿Un Niño?

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas…

-Meliodas: ¡Oigan Chicos De Seguridad! Soy El Dueño De Este Bar Rodante "El Sombrero De Jabalí" ¿Qué Puedo Hacer Por Ustedes?

-Caballero Sagrado 1: ¿Bar Rodante…? ¿Un Niño Es El Dueño?

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¿Entonces Que Estas Haciendo Con Esta Mujer Del Clan De Los Gigantes?

-Meliodas: ¡Ella Es La Atractiva Del Bar!(Señala A Diana Y Meliodas), Y Esta Otra También.

-Ban: …Que Increíble… (Se Asoma La Ventana).

-Los Caballeros Sagrados Estarían Viendo Fijamente A Diana Y….

-Caballero 1: ¡Esta Es Una Nueva Moda!

-Hawk: Y Soy El Empleado Más Antiguo De Aquí…

-Diana: (Pensamientos De Diana), Soy La Atractiva Camarada… (Elizabeth Y Diana Estarían Sonrojadas).

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¡Increíble! ¡Ella Es Hermosa! (Se Refieren A Diana).

-Caballero Sagrado 1: ¡Pero Me Gusta La Otra Chica También!

-Meliodas: Ni-Shi-Shi…

-Ban: … ¿En Serio?

-Goku: (Saldría De La Taberna), No Abrimos El Bar Mientras Viajamos, Pero Si Quieren Tomar, Les Daremos Un Descuento. ¡Y Si Ustedes Nos Encuentran Situados En Alguna Parte, Puede Entrar De Formas!

-Caballero Sagrado 1: Que Buen Bar…

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¡Muy Bien, Pueden Seguir Adelante!

-Hawk: …Que Bueno Que Son Unos Idiotas…

-Meliodas: Fuimos Salvados Por Su Estupidez…

-Diana Agarraría A Meliodas…

-Diana: ¡Gracias Capitán! Yo, Una Atractiva Camarera… Estoy…Estoy… ¡Súper Feliz!

-Caballero Sagrado 1: ¡!

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¿Capitán? ¡Es…Espera Un Segundo! Tu Eres La Chica De Los Reportes.

-Diana: (Cara Sonrojada), Oh…

-Caballero Sagrado 1: ¿¡Meliodas De Los Siete Pecados Capitales!?

-Hawk: Viejo… También Tenemos Un Idiota…

-Ban: Es Por Eso Que Dije Que Deberíamos Acabar Con Ellos.

-Goku: No Es Necesario Eso Ban Y Es Todo Lo Contrario, Solo Observa.

-Algo Vendría A Mucha Velocidad Del Bosque Y Daria Muchas Vueltas Entre Los Caballeros Sagrados Y Los Pecados Capitales.

-Caballero Sagrado 1: Ugh… ¿Qué Esto?

-Caballero Sagrado 2: Es… ¡Es Tan Rápido Que No Podemos Ver Que Es!

-Meliodas: ¡Diana Bájame!

-Caballero Sagrado 1: ¿Quién Eres?

-Caballero Sagrado 2: ¡No Mostraremos Misericordia A Aquellos Que Se Oponen A Los Caballeros Sagrados Del Reino!

-Goku En Un Rápido Movimiento Lograría Salvar A Los Caballeros Sagrados Y La Criatura Extraña Se Detendría, Meliodas Pondría A Elizabeth Atrás De Él.

-Goku: Están Bien.

-Caballeros Sagrados: Si Gracias…

-Hawk: Esto Es Malo, Es…Es… ¡Un Perro Sabueso Negro…! ¡Una Vez Te Localiza No Se Detendrá Hasta Cazarte, Hasta Que El Haya Terminado Contigo O Estés Muerto! ¡Es Un Desagradable Monstruo! ¡Hey, Ban!

-Meliodas: ¿Qué Estás Haciendo?

-Ban Se Bajaría De La Mama De Hawk Y Se Pondría Enfrente Del Sabueso Negro.

-Ban: Caray… Estas En Medio Del Camino De Nuestra Divertida Aventura.

-Sabueso Negro: (Esta Gruñendo Los Perros No Hablan). Grr, Grr.

-Ban: ¿Debería Matarte?

-El Sabueso Aumentaría Su Tamaño De Golpe…

-Ban: ¿Qué Pasa Con Esta? De Repente Se Hizo Mas Grande…

-Hawk: ¡Asi Que Lo Rumores Eran Ciertos! (Sudando Mucho), ¡Los Perros Sabuesos Negros Pueden Cambiar Su Tamaño De Acuerdo A Que Tanto Se Sientan Amenazados…!

-Ban: Hm… Que Aburridoo… Te Matare Después De Todo.

-Goku: Espera Ban…

-Ban: ¿Maestro? Porque Me Detiene, Esa Cosa Nos Ataco Primero.

-Goku: Nosotros Invadimos Su Territorio.

-Diana: Maestro Tenga Cuidado.

-Goku Sacaría Su Báculo Sagrado Y Justo En Ese Momento El Cielo Se Pondría Negro Por Unos Segundos En Los Que Saldría La Figura De Shenlong, El Cual Espantaría Al Sabueso Negro Y Saldría Corriendo.

-Elizabeth: Que Fue Eso Señor Goku.

-Meliodas: ¿Goku Ese Es Shenlong?

-Ban: ¿Shenlong?

-Goku: Si, Es La Representación De Mi Poder Y Del Cargo Que Poseo Actualmente.

-Meliodas Y Ban: Ya Veo Y Que Cargo Posees.

-Goku: Todavía No Están Preparados Para Saberlo.

-Ban: Bueno Capitán ¿Ya Sabes A Donde Vamos A Ir?

-Meliodas: Iremos A La Capital De Los Muertos, Vamos A Buscar A King Allí.

-Ban: ¿Estas Bromeando Capitán? ¿No Escuchaste Que Ese Gordo Esta Muerto? De Hecho, Yo Fui Quien Debía Matarlo…

-Goku: Ban, Esa Es La Única Pista Que Tenemos Por Ahora, Asi Que Probablemente Debemos Visitarlo Y Dejar De Perder El Tiempo Con Los Carteles De Búsqueda.

-En Algún Lugar Del Reino Liones…

-Gilthunder: Hoy Te He Traído Una Información Interesante, La Fortaleza Baste Y Los Weird Fangs Fueron Aniquilados Y Ban Se Unión A Meliodas Y Diana.

-King: En Verdad No Entiendo… No Entiendo Porque Ellos Decidieron Hacer Su Movimiento Ahora… Pero Si El Se Hubiese Quedado Quieto… El Jamás Se Hubiera Convertido En Mi Objetivo.

-Gilthunder: No Te Atrevas A Traicionar Mi Confianza… KING.

-King: ¿Confianza? Lo Siento, Pero ¿Pueden Los Humanos Confiar El Uno Del Otro? Tengo Mi Propia Manera De Hacer Las Cosas, "Bostezaría" Es Más Conveniente Para Ti, También, ¿No?

-Gilthunder: Si… ¿Quien Esta Allí?

-En Eso Entraría El Sabueso Negro.

-King: ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo Te Fue? ¿Lo Encontraste? Oh Ya Veo… Es Por Eso Que Has Vuelto, ¿Huh? Tienes Algo En Tu Boca.

-Gilthunder: No Es Hora De Estar Perdiendo El Tiempo Con Un Inservible Perro.

-King: Hey, Gilthunder, ¿Puedes Darle Este Mensaje A Tus Perros Inservibles? "Si Ellos Se Interponen En Mi Camino, Los Exterminaré Junto Con Ban…" ¿Entiendes?

-Goku Salvo A Los Caballeros Sagrados, Pero El Sabueso Logro Solo Quitarles Una Medallas Las Cuales Fueron Entregadas A Gilthunder.

-Con Goku Y Los Demás.

-Meliodas: ¡Llegamos!

-Hawk: Ahora Que Estamos Aquí, ¿Puedo Preguntarte Algo?

-Meliodas: Seguro, Seguro.

-Hawk: ¿Cómo Diablos Este Pueblo Solitario Es Llamado "La Capital De Los Muertos"?

-Goku: Hawk Que No Oíste A Meliodas, Este Era El Pueblo Más Cercano A "La Capital De Los Muertos".

-Meliodas: Primero, Tenemos Que Reunir Información Sobre King y La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Goku: Lo He Dicho Ya, Este Pueblo Es El Más Cercano A La Capital De Los Muertes, Vamos A Abrir La Tienda.

-Meliodas: Tenemos Que Ganar Dinero Para La Comida, También.

-Ban: ¿Asi Que Era Cierto Que El Capitán Y El Maestro Esta Sirviendo En El Bar?

-Diana: ¡El Capitán Es Maravilloso Cuando Esta Trabajando!

-Goku: Ustedes También Van A Trabajar.

-Meliodas: ¡Tu Estas A Cargo De Atraer A Los Clientes, Gran Mesera! (Se Refiere A Diana Y Esta Se Alegra Mucho).

-Goku: ¡Y Cuento Contigo Para Ayudarme En La Cocina! (Ban Tendría Una Cara De Sorpresa).

-Ban: ¿Quién Yo?

-Hawk: ¿No Va Arruinar Tu Comida Goku?

-Meliodas: ¡No Buena Comida!

-Goku: ¡Aunque No Lo Creas El Cocina Mejor Que Yo Hawk! Pero Bueno A Trabajar.

-Ban: Oye Maestro Espera Un Segundo, Si Necesitamos Dinero, Yo Tengo Algo… ¿Huh? ¿La Daga Del Maestro De Las Armas… Se Me Perdió?

-Goku: Se La Regrese A Cenette Cuando Estabas Fuera.

-Ban: Hey… Maestro ¿Por Qué Demonios Te Metes Con Mis Cosas?

-Meliodas: ¿Cómo Podría Alguien Que Ha Estado En La Cárcel Por Años Tener Una Daga Tan Valiosa?

-Goku: ¡Muy Bien A Trabajar! ¡Den Todo Lo Que Tienen!

-Elizabeth: Yo También Voy Ayudar Señor Meliodas.

-Meliodas: Si Elizabeth Pero No Te Sobre Esfuerces.

-Elizabeth: ¡Sí!

-Meliodas: Oh, Cierto, Ban Trae La Comida Del Depósito, Tienes Que Ir A La Parte Posterior Y ¿Ban?... ¡El Huyo!

-Goku: Meliodas Voy A Salir Regreso Dentro De Poco…

-Con Ban

-Ban: El Capitán Y El Maestro Debe Estar Bromeando. ¿Por Qué Debería Convertirme En Un Cocinero Luego De Ser Libre? Además, ¿Cómo Podrías Conseguir Información En Un Pueblo Asi?

-Afuera Del Sombrero De Jabalí…

-Diana: ¡El Sombre De Jabalí Donde De Las Hermosas Meseras Te Dan La Bienvenida Con Grandes Cervezas!

-Con Goku…

-Asi Que Esta Es La Ultima… ¡Por Fin Reuní Todas Las Esferas Del Dragón Y Voy A Intentar Potenciar Los Deseos!

-Flashback

-Goku: ¿Daishinkan Asi Que Puede Potenciar Las Esferas Del Dragón Asiendo Que Puedan Cumplir Mas De Un Deseo?

-Daishinkan: Si Pero Solo Si Alcanzas El Súper Sayajin 1, Lograrías Que Aumente A Un Deseo Y Podrías Revivir A Varias Personas Y Reducir De Los 10 Años A 1 Año Para Volver A Invocar A Shenlong.

-Goku: Ya Veo Y Que Tengo Que Hacer Para Mejorar Las Esferas Del Dragón.

-Daishinkan: Nada Mas Tendrías Que Perder El Poder Que Te Da La Transformación De Súper Sayajin Y Pasarlo A Las Esferas Del Dragón Y En Caso Que No Tengas Suficiente Poder Se Te Quitaría Unos 30000 De Tu Poder Base.

-Goku: Ya Veo Entonces Agradécele A Zen-Chan Y A Ti

-Daishinkan: Una Última Cosa Whis Me Dijo Que Tu Amiga Bulma, Kaiosama Y El Te Mandaban Esto: Una Maquina Con Gravedad Aumentada Con Un Límite De 3000 De Gravedad, Tus Trajes De Pelea Y Por Ultimo Tu Báculo Sagrado Y Unas Semillas Del Ermitaño.

-Goku: Gracias Por Todo Y Dile Al Señor Whis Que Gracias, Adiós.

-Fin Del Flashback.

-Goku: Ahora Que Tengo Todas Las Esferas Del Dragón Voy A Potenciarlas, Es Un Riesgo Si Me Baja Mucho Poder Asi Que Después Tendré Que Entrenar Con Meliodas Y Los Demás.

-Goku Pondría Las Esferas Del Dragón En El Suelo Y Empezaría Aumentar Su Poder Y Pasar Al Súper Sayajin, Al Instante Todo Empezaría A Temblar Y Todos Sentirían Un Enorme Poder Que Haría Temblar A Los Caballeros Sagrados.

-Goku: Todavía Puedo Transformarme Y Es Momento De Pasarle Mi Poder.

-Goku Empezaría A Pasar Todo Su Poder Con Esto El Empezaría A Perder La Transformación Y Pasando A Su Estado Base Y Este Se Daria Cuenta Que Su Poder Bajo Los 30000 Que Había Dicho Daishinkan Y Todo El Cielo Se Tornaría Obscuro Y Las Esferas No Dejarían De Brillar Hasta Que Todo Volvería A La Normalidad Goku Cayendo Por El Agotamiento Y Las Esferas Brillando Mas Que Antes Y Dejando De Brillar En Un Momento.

-Goku: Lo Logre Pero Perdí El Súper Sayajin Y Un Poco Mas De Mi Poder En Estado Base, Bueno Voy A Comer Una Semilla De Ermitaño.

-Goku Luego De Comer La Semilla Se Recuperaría Y Iría A Una Casa Que Había Construido Cuando Andaba Vagando Por Los 3000 Años, La Cual Era Igual Donde Vivía Con Su Abuelo Gohan, Luego Dejar Tanto Las Esferas Y El Báculo Sagrado Y Unas Cuantas Semillas, Se Quedaría A Descansar Un Poco En La Casa.

-Con Ban.

-Ban: ¿Qué Rayos Era Ese Poder? Y Este Pueblo Esta Totalmente En Ruinas. (Vería A Una Niña Recargada Sobre Una Pared Y Diría En Voz Baja Elaine).

-Niña: ¿Huh?

-Ban: Bueno, No Importa, Es Imposible…

-De Repente La Niña Se Desmayaría.

-Dentro Del Sombrero De Jabalí.

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas ¿Qué Tipo De Persona Es El Señor King?

-Meliodas: Que Tipo De Persona… En Una Palabra Se Podría Decir ¿Qué Es La Mascota De Los Siete Pecados Capitales?

-Hawk: Oye, Oye, Oye… ¿Qué Tipo De Establecimiento De Servicio De Alimento Podría Admitir Mascotas Dentro Del Establecimiento?

-Meliodas Y Elizabeth Se Quedarían Viendo A Hawk Con Sin Expresión.

-Meliodas: …De Hecho Hawk, No Ese Tipo De Mascotas.

-Elizabeth: ¿Entonces Que Tipo?

-Meliodas: Oh…Ahora Que Lo Pienso, Ban Atravesó Una Fase De Recolección De Animales De Peluches.

-Elizabeth: ¡Qué Lindo!

-Flashback

-Meliodas: Ban, No Puedo Creer Que Este Preguntando Esto, Pero…

-Ban: ¿Huh? (Estaba Ebrio).

-Meliodas: ¿Robaste Cada Animal De Peluche En El Reino?

-Ban: Día Y Noche, Puse Mi Sudor En Una Dura Labor Para Este Reino, No Estaré Bajo Maldición Si Hago Algo Tan Insignificante, ¿Cierto?

-Meliodas: …No Tu Definitivamente Mereces Ser Maldecido.

-King: ¿Esa Historia Es Cierta?

-Meliodas: ¿King?

-Ban: Tienes Algún Problema Gordinflón.

-Meliodas: Asi Que Fue Por Eso Que Escuche Los Gritos De Muchos Niños En Todo El Reino.

-King Se Pondría A Llorar.

-Meliodas: Asi Que Ahora El Llanto Del Oso Pardo Se Les Ha Unido.

-Ban: Cállate…

-King: ¡Estoy Triste, Ban! Por Cada Uno De Los Niños… ¡Esos Juguetes Recuerdos Y Sentimientos De Los Están Rellenos! Pero Tu… Tu… Eres Horrible…

-Ban: No, ¿Acaso Esos Juguetes No Están Rellenos De Algodón U Otra Cosa?

-King Lloro Toda La Noche… Y Cuando Ban Estuvo Satisfecho Y Comenzó A Roncar Por La Mañana… King Se Fue Por Todo El Reino A Regresar Todos Los Animales De Peluche…

-Fin Del Flashback.

-Elizabeth: Umm… Parece Un Poco Diferente, Pero… Suena Como Si El Señor King Tuviera Un Buen Corazón…

-Hawk: En Otras Palabras Ban Es En Verdad Un Bueno Para Nada, Apuesto Que Esos Dos No Se Llevan Bien, ¿Huh?

-Meliodas: Pero Por Alguna Razón, Ban Ya Que Ese Tipo De Chico, Quizás Como Alguien Que Estuvo Allí Para Enmendar Sus Líos, King Siempre Estaba Detrás De Ban, Adonde El Fuera, Asi Que Se Podría Decir Que Fueron Improbablemente Un Dúo Dinámico.

-Con Ban.

-Ban: Hey, Hey, Oye Pequeña, ¿Estas Despierta? UH…

-Niño: ¿Qué Estás Haciendo? ¿¡Quita Tus Manos De Ellen!? ¿Estás Planeando Llevarte A Mi Hermana Lejos De Mí?

-Ban: Huh… Ella Se Desmayo En Frente De Mi Eso Es Todo.

-Niño: ¿Por Qué? ¿¡Qué Te Hemos Hecho!?

-Ban: Oye, Si Tu Eres Su Hermano… ¿Entonces Por Lo Menos Deberías Darle Algo De Comer?

-Niño: ¡Cállate! Todo… ¡Todo Es Tu Culpa! ¡Quita Tus Manos De Mi Hermana Y Vete De Aquí!

-Ban: Estoy Preguntándote Si Le Vas A Dar Comida… Si No Vas A Escuchar Lo Que Otros Te Dicen… Me La Llevare.

-Niño: Uh, Ug… (Cara Sonrojada), Whaaa (El Niño Atravesaría El Pecho De Ban).

-Niña: (Recuperaría La Conciencia), ¡Hermano! ¡Esta Persona Me Estuvo Cuidando!

-Niño: ¿Qué? Qué, Que ¿Qué Hecho?

-Afuera Del Sombrero De Jabalí.

-Diana: Los Clientes No Vienen… Ni Uno Solo.

-De Nuevo Con Ban.

-Niño: Muchos Días Atrás, Los Caballeros Sagrados Llegaron A Este Pueblo Y Se Llevaron Todo… Ellen (Se Refiere A La Niña Es Decir Su Hermana) Y Yo Nos Escondimos Bajo El Piso… Pero Actualmente Nos Quedamos Sin Comida… En Verdad Lo Siento… ¡Siento Haberle Hecho Algo Asi A Alguien Que Salvo A Mi Hermana! ¿Cómo Puedo Borrar Mis Pecados?

-Ban: ¿Borrar Tus Pecados…? Tu Solo Eres Un Mocoso, ¿De Que Estas Hablando? (Se Sacaría Lo Que Le Enterró El Niño).

-Niño: Pero Yo, ¿La Herida Se Ha Ido?

-Ban: Te Diré Una Cosa Mas, Un Verdadero Pecado… No Puede Ser Borrado, Sin Importa Lo Que Hagas.

-Con Goku.

-Goku: Bueno Ya Descanse Lo Suficiente Y Ahora Vamos Al Sombrero De Jabalí. (Goku Se Pondría Los Dedos En La Frente Para Ocupar La Tele Transportación).

-Goku: Ah, Es El Poder De King Y Ban Voy A Ver Que Pasa. (Goku Se Le Transportaría Donde Esta Ban).

-Con Ban Y King.

-King: Eso Suena Como Si Supieras Bastante De Eso Ban. (Lo Atravesaría Con Una Lanza En El Pecho Y Al Instante Ban Escupiría Sangre).

-King: Hey, Oye Ban, Nos Atrasamos Con La Conmovedora Reunión, ¿No Tienes Algo Que Decirme?

-Ban: Quien, ¿Quién Demonios Eres Tu?

-Goku: ¿King? ¿Por Qué Atacas A Ban? (Ignorarían A Goku).

-King: ¿Qué Quien Soy Yo? ¿Lo Olvidaste?

-Ban: No Tengo Ni Idea, Lo Siento.

-King: Bueno Eso No Importa, Lo Importante Aquí Es… (Su Lanza Giraría Y Abriría Más La Herida En El Pecho), Tu Eres Ban, El Pecado De La Codicia El Zorro De Los Siete Pecados Capitales O Debería Decir ¡Ban El Muerto Viviente!

-Ban: No Me Gusta Ni Un Poquito Como Me Hablas, Hablas Como Si Ya Me Conocieras, En Serio ¿Quién Eres?

-King: Asi Que En Verdad No Recuerdas Quien Soy Yo… Pero Tu Recuerdas Tu Propio Pecado ¿No? El Intenso, Intenso Pecado Que Tu Cometiste… Para Satisfacer Tu Propia Codicia.

-Goku: "Su Pecado Para Satisfacer Su Codicia" (Susurrando).

-King: Como El Precio De La Inmortalidad,¡Tu Mataste A La Santa De La Fuente De La Juventud!

-Ban: Oigan Mocosos, Apártense Del Camino.

-Niño: Adelante… ¡Vamos Nos Ellen!

-Ellen: ¡Pero El Esta…!

-King: Estoy En Lo Correcto. (Se Abalanzaría Sentado En Su Lanza Contra Ban).

-Ban: Ya Te Lo He Preguntado, ¿Quién Eres Tú?

-Ban Esquivaría Muchos Ataques Que King Realizaba Con Su Lanza.

-King: Me Alegro Que Tu… Hayas Caído Como Cebo En Mi Trampa. (Abejorro).

-Ban: No Entiendo, Que Estas Intentando Hacer Después De Todo… (Ban Estaría Esquivando Los Ataques De La Lanza).

-King: En La Capital De Los Muertos Donde Ella Yace… Quiero Mostrarle A Ella El Último Suspiro De Su Asesino, Retorciéndose En Agonía.

-Ban: Como Ya Dije…

-King: Esto Es…

-Ban: Quien Demonios Eres Tu…

-Goku: ¡No Ban!

Fin Del Capítulo 16 De Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"Los Pecados Del Pasado"


	19. Capítulo 17

Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai Capitulo 17

"¡El Deseo De Un Bandido Y Un Hada!"

-Meliodas: ¡Hey!

-Goku: Uf… (Cara Cómica).

-Ban: ¡Vamos Capitán No Interfieras En Mi Camino!

-Meliodas: ¿Que Estas Haciendo Asiendo Saltándote El Trabajo?

-King Se Alarmaría.

-Ban: ¿Qué Estoy Haciendo? Ese Enano Escogió Pelear Conmigo, Mi Ropa Esta Arruinada.

-Meliodas: ¿Huh?

-Goku: Hola Meliodas Y Ban.

-Ban: Maestro Desde Cuando Estabas Aquí.

-Goku: Llevo Tiempo, Llegue Cuando Empezaste A Discutir Con King.

-Ban: ¿Cómo Demonios Es Ese King?

-Meliodas: No Importa Como Lo Veas El Es King.

-Goku: Bueno… ¿El Perdió Algo De Peso?

-Ban: ¡Mucho Mas Que Un Poco, Pero Ese No Es El Asunto Aquí!

-Llegaría Diana Y Se Asombraría Al Ver A King.

-Diana: ¡King! ¡Hemos Estado Buscándote, King! ¡Me Alegro De Verte Nuevamente!

-King Vería A Diana Y Se Daria La Vuelta Y Goku Lo Seguiría.

-Diana: ¿Huh?

-Unos Minutos Mas Tardes En La Taberna…

-Ban: Aquí Esta, Ahora Coman.

-Elizabeth: ¡Huele Bien!

-Meliodas: ¿En Verdad?

-Los Niños Se Asombrarían Y Hawk Estaría Babeando…

-Ban: ¡Si No Se Lo Van A Comer Voy A Dárselo Al Puerco!

-Niño: ¡A Comer!

-Ellen: ¡Qué Bien!

-Hawk: Por Favor Guarden Algunas Sobras Para Mi

-Niño: Pero… ¿Estás Seguro? ¡No Tenemos Dinero!

-Ban: Coman, Dime Donde Esta Esa Capital De Los Muertos.

-Meliodas: Oye Ban, Encontramos A King Ya, No Tenemos Que Ir ¿Cierto?

-Ban: No Hay Manera Que Ese Enano Sea King.

-Meliodas: El Es King.

-Ban: Es Falso.

-Niño: ¿Ustedes Chicos También Quieren Ir A La Capital De Los Muertos?

-Ban: ¿También?

-Niño: Ese Niño También Me Pregunto, El Quiere Ir A La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Con King Y Goku.

-Goku: Oye King Espera ¿Porque Estas Atacando A Ban De Quien Estaban Hablando? ¿Quiénes La Guardiana Sagrada? ¿Se Relaciona Con El Incendio Del Bosque Del Rey Hada?

-King: ¿Maestro Usted Como Sabe Del Bosque Del Rey Hada?

-Goku: Eso Es Sencillo De Explicar Yo Estuve A Y Porque Fui Cuando Me Encargaron La Misión De Acabar Con Un Demonio Rojo.

-King: ¿Demonio Rojo? ¿Acaso Eso Fue Lo Que Provoco El Incendio?

-Goku: No Lo Sé Pero Cuando Pase Por El Bosque Este Estaba En Llamas Y No Había Nadie Con Vida.

-King: "Pensamiento" Eso Quiere Decir Que Probablemente Ban No Lo Hizo Pero…

-Goku: Pero Si Quieres Volver A Ver A Tu Hermana Yo Sé Como Revivirla Pero Antes De Hacerlo Quiero Que Vengas Con Nosotros A La Capital De Muertos Para Que Sepamos Que Paso En Verdad.

-King: ¿Sabes Como Revivirla? ¿Eso Es Imposible Maestro?

-Goku: Claro Que No King Al Fin Y Al Cabo Yo He Muerto Más De 2 Veces.

-King: Como Dice, Esta Bien Maestro Confió En Usted Pero No En Ban…

-Con Meliodas.

-Diana: ¿King También Está Intentando Llegar A La Capital De Los Muertos?

-Niño: Ese Niño A Pasado 5 Días Viniendo Aquí Para Averiguar Cómo Llegar A La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Hawk: Si El Ha Estado Buscando Como Llegar A La Capital De Los Muertos… ¿Eso Quiere Decir Que Existe Una Forma De Llegar A La Capital De Los Muertos?

-Niño: No… Esta Por Aquí.

-Diana: Que… ¿Quieres Decir?

-Ellen: La Entrada De La Capital De Los Muertos Esta En Este Pueblo, Pero No Puedes Ir A Allí Solo Por Que Quieras…

-Ban: No Me Interesan Los Acertijos.

-Meliodas: Ya Veo…

-Ellen: Un Vecino Siempre Decía "Un Recuerdo Invaluable Compartido Con Un Ser Querido Abrirá El Camino Hacia La Capital De Los Muertos"… Lo Siento Es Todo Lo Que Sabemos…

-Ban: Gracias…Elaine… Tu Información Es Más Que Suficiente Para Pagar La Comida.

-Ellen: Umm… Disculpe Soy Ellen…

-Ban: Lo Siento… Me Equivoque… (Cara Deprimida).

-Hawk: Oye ¿Pero Porque King Quiere Ir A La Capital De Los Muertos?

-Meliodas: Bueno… Estoy Seguro De Que Descubriremos Algo Cuando Estemos Allí.

-Diana: ¿Pero Porque King Escapo?

-Con King Y Goku…

-King: ¡Soy Estúpido!¡Estúpido!¡Estúpido! ¡Hice Que Pareciera Que Escape De Diana!... ¡No Puedo Evitarlo, Creo! Especialmente Si Digo Algo Asi "Pensamientos" "Estoy Tan Feliz De Verte Nuevamente".

-Goku: Oye King Estas Delirando, Te Sientes Bien.

-King: Maestro Seguía Aquí Y Ahora Que Lo Pienso Tanto Como Usted Como El Capitán No Han Cambiado Nada… ¿Cómo Es Eso Posible?

-Goku: No Lo Sé King Jajaja. (Mano En La Nuca Mientras Sonríe).

-En La Necrópolis O Capital De Los Muertos Con Los Siete Pecados Y Los Niños.

-Diana: Parece Que La Entrada Esta Por Aquí.

-King: ¿No Solo Son Supersticiones?

-Goku: Claro Que No King Y Por Cierto Ese Perro Negro Es Tuyo.

-King: Si Se Llama Oslo Y ¿Por Qué Dice No Son Supersticiones?

-Goku: Como Te Dije Yo He Estado Muerto Antes Y Había Un Lugar Donde Ibas Al Paraíso O Al Infierno.

-Con Los Demás.

-Elizabeth: Un Recuerdo Invaluable Compartido Con El Fallecido Abrirá El Camino A La Capital De Los Muertos… Entonces, Yo… Quiero Encontrarme Con Mi Madre Que Murió Cuando Yo Era Niña, Porque No Pude Conocerla.

-Hawk: Eso No Podría Funcionar.

-Meliodas: Cier… Cierto.

-Elizabeth: Yo No Tengo… Ningún Recuerdo Ella.

-Goku: Oye King ¡Mira!

-Elizabeth: ¿Qué Son Estas Flores?

-Meliodas: ¿Acaban De Florecer Hace Un Segundo?

-Hawk: ¿A Quién Le Importa? ¡Solo Son Flores! Incluso Si Se Pudieran Comer, No Podríamos Llenarnos… (Hawk Soplaría Una Flor Y Todos Los Pétalos En Pesarían A Levitar).

-Diana: ¿Los Pétalos Están? (Los Pétalos Empezarían A Rodear A Todos Y Goku Y King Se Meterían Al Remolino De Las Flores Y Serian Tele Transportados).

-Diana: …Cap… Capitán…

-Meliodas: Si…

-King: No Cabe Duda Esta Es La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Goku: Ves Yo Tenía Razón Pero La Pregunta Es…

-King: ¿Qué Significa Esto…? Lo He Intentado Muchas Veces, Pero Jamás Pude Llegar Hasta Aquí… ¿Los Recuerdos De Algunos De Ellos… Abrió El Camino Hasta Aquí?

-Elizabeth: ¿Es Posible Que El Deseo De Ver A Mi Madre…Nos Trajo Aquí…?

-Hawk: No… Posiblemente Sean Mis Recuerdos De Las Sobras Que Jamás Pude Comer…

-Meliodas: Yo No Tengo Ni Idea…

-Diana: ¡Yo Tampoco!

-Ban Saldría Corriendo Al Ver A Una Sombra A Lo Lejos…

-Diana: ¡Ban!

-King: Ya Basta… (Seguiría A Ban).

-Goku: Espera King…

-Meliodas: ¿King…? ¿Goku…?

-Elizabeth: ¿Ese Es… El Señor King? El No Se Parece En Nada Al Del Cartel…

-Hawk: ¿Qué Quiso Decir Con El "Ya Basta"…? El Parece Que Quiere Capturar A Ban… ¿Esos Dos Están Peleando Y Goku Porque Los Sigue?

-Diana: Capitán… ¿Qué Debemos Hacer?

-Meliodas: Por Ahora Iremos Por Ellos…

-Ban Estaría Brincando Sobre Cristales Siguiendo A la Sombra Y Atrás De El Vendrían Siguiéndolo Goku Y King…

-King: ¡No Dejare Que Escapes…!

-Afuera De La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Niño: Ellen… ¿Viste Eso?

-Ellen: S… Si… Esas Dos Personas Desaparecieron En Un Instante.

-Atrás De Ellos Aparecería Una Persona.

\- Caballero Sagrado: Ya Veo… Parece Que La Capital De Los Muertos De Hecho Existe… ¿Asi Que Ellos Se Han Ido A La Capital De Los Muertos?

-Ellen: ¿Quién…Es Esta Persona?

-Niño: Eres Un Caballero Sagra… (La Persona Desconocida Empezaría A Ahorcar A Los Niños).

-Niño: Gah…Gah.

-Ellen: Gah… Deten…

-Caballero Sagrado: Si Les Parece Bien, Por Favor Díganme Como Llegar A La Capital De Los Muertos…

-Niño: ¿Por Qué… Debería Yo… Decírtelo?

-Ellen: Hermano No… Puedo… Respirar…

-Niño: "Un Recuerdo Invaluable Compartido Con El Fallecido Abrirá El Camino A La Capital De Los Muertos"

-Caballero Sagrado: Ya Veo Gracias… (Soltaría Al Niño Y A La Niña Y Ocuparía Su Mano Para Clavársela En El Pecho Como Si Fuera Una Espada Que Lo Dejaría En Un Estado Cercano A La Muerte).

-En La Capital De Los Muertos.

-Diana: ¡King!

-Meliodas: ¡Tonto!

-Diana: ¡King!

-Elizabeth: Señor Ban…

-Diana: ¿Caray A Donde Fueron Eso Tres?

-Hawk: ¿Por Qué No Hay Un Simple Fantasma O Algo En Este Pueblo Llamado La Capital De Los Muertos? ¿Cierto, Elizabeth?

-Elizabeth: Si Hubiera Algo, Tendría Miedo. (Estaría Sujetando A Meliodas).

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas… ¿Por Qué El Señor King Y El Señor Goku, Están Tras El Señor Ban?

-Meliodas: Me Lo Estado Preguntando Sobre Eso, También, ¿Pero Que Fue Lo Que Ban Estaba Buscando?

-Con King, Ban Y Goku.

-King: ¡Ban! ¡No Creas Que Tú Puedes Huir De Mí!

-Goku: ¡Ban Detente! (En Ese Momento Goku Y King Se Posicionarían En Frente De Ban!

-Ban: ¡Tu Otra Vez Aquí! ¡King Impostor Y ¿Maestro?!

-Goku: ¿King Impostor? Pero Si Es El Verdadero Goku.

-King: ¿King Impostor? No, No De Hecho Soy King.

-Ban: Estoy Ocupado Ahora, Vete, Vete *Largo*.

-King: No Quiero.

-Goku: King Y Ban Ya Es Hora Que Me Expliquen Bien Porque De Repente Se Empezaron A Atacar. (La Misma Aptitud Seria Que La De DBZ).

-King: No Maestro Primero Quiero Decirle Algo A Ban…

-Ban: Lo Siento Maestro Pero No Quiero Y Tu King ¡Como Quieras! (Saldría Corriendo).

-Goku: "Suspiraría" Y Aquí Vamos De Nuevo (*Pensamientos*Los Podría Detener Pero Es Mejor Que Solucionen Sus Problemas Aquí Y Ahora).

-King: No Has Cambiado Nada, Jamás Escuchas Lo Que Las Demás Personas Te Dicen, Jamás Muestras Interés En Las Cosas A Menos Que Te Conciernen, Debido A Eso, No Tienes Problemas Con Abandonar Una Misión Según Tu Capricho.

-Goku: Eso Es ¿Cierto? "Pensativo".

-King: Igual Cuando Robaste Los Osos De Peluche Del Reino Y Cuando Te Emborrachaste Y Pusiste A Los Siete Pecados En Peligro En Edimburgo Y Si Se Trata De Satisfacer Tu Codicia, A Ti No Te Importa Lo Que Le Pase A Los Demás. (Ban Empezaría A Tratar De Agarrar A King Mientras Corría Y El Otro Flotaba A Un Lado De Él).

-Ban: Tú En Verdad Eres King ¿Huh…? (Se Detendría Al Igual Que Goku Y King).

-King Y Goku: ¿No Es Eso Lo Que Dijimos?

-Ban: Entonces No Me Sentiré Mal Golpeándote. (Lanzaría Un Puño A King Pero King Lo Esquivaría Y Ban Golpearía Su Tesoro Sagrado).

-King: Tu Siempre Tratas De Herirme Igual Que Ahora Igual Que En Los Tiempos Pasados…

-Ban: Y Para Recodar Esos Días… Te Nos Apareciste Asi…

-King: Incluso Si Dependiera De Mi, Si Pudiera Evitarlo, No Me Gustaría Estar Reunido Con Ustedes Asi..

-Flash Back…

-King: Hace Diez Años Luego Que Fui Acusado De Querer Derrocar Al Reino Y De Ya No Poder Quedarme Allí, No Tenia A Donde Ir Asi Que Regrese A Mi Pueblo Natal, Pero Cuando Regrese Encontré… Una Ciudad Completamente Quemada, Sin Nada Menos Que Mis Viejos Amigos Y Mi Familia Dispersa Sin Tener Idea De Adonde Habían Ido.

-King: Después Entendí Que El Reino Fue El Que Causo Todo Eso, Un Bandido Fue Tras El Tesoro Escondido Que La Ciudad Estaba Guardando Y Eso Que Aquel Bandido Robo La "Fuente De La Juventud" Una Copa De Agua Que Daba Vida Y Que Nunca Se Acaba… Y Asesino A La Guardián Santo De La Fuente…

-Fin De Flash Back…

-Goku: "Pensamientos" Ya Veo Asi Que Por Eso Ban, Era Llevado A Prisión…

-Ban: ¿Dónde Escuchaste Esa Historia? (Atrás De Ban Se Estaría Formando Un Oso Gigante Con El Tesoro Sagrado De King Que Sujetaría Fuerte A Ban).

-King: … La Situación En La Que Estas Ahora, No Eres Contrincante Para Mi…

-Goku: Espe…

-Ban: ¿King Como Sabes De Esa Mujer?

-King: La Santa Que Tu Asesinaste… ¡Era Mi Hermana Elaine!

-Ban: ….

-King: No Pensé Mucho Sobre Eso, Porque Un Humano Como Tu Era Inmortal, No Tenía Idea De Que Ese Poder Que Tú Obtuviste Al Matar A Mi Hermana Y Robar El Agua De La Fuente.

-Ban: Ya Veo, Y Tu Me Quieres Matar Por Venganza, Pero No Te Hará Sentir Bien Nada Bien, ¡Porque Soy Inmortal!

-Goku: Ban Asi Que Reconoces Que Lo Hiciste…

-King: Maestro Lo Siento Pero, Ban Tu Sabes Que Mi Tesoro Sagrado Tiene Muchas Formas, ¿Cierto? Bueno… Tú No Lo Sabrías Ya Que Tu Jamás Mostraste Ningún Interés En Ello, ¡Lanza Espiritual Chastiefol Forma Tres Fosilización! (Ban Seria Atravesado Por La Lanza Y Justo Se Empezaría A Volver De Piedra).

-Goku: No King Algo No Cuadra…

-King: … He Estado Esperando Este Momento, ¿Estás Viendo Elaine?

-King: Debo Admitir Que Tu Inmortalidad Hace Que Sea Difícil Matarte, Ese Es El Por Qué Voy A Tener Que Convertir En Una Estatua Viviente Que No Se Moverá De Nuevo Jamás…

-Con Meliodas Y Los Demás.

-Guila: Saludos… Pecado De La Ira Del Dragón Meliodas Y Pecado De La Envidia De La Serpiente, Diana.

-Elizabeth: ¿Señor Meliodas?

-Meliodas: Tengo Un Mal Presentimiento De Esto…

-Diana: ¡Oh! ¿Quién Es Esa? ¿De Dónde Salió?

-Guila: Llegue Aquí Al Morir…

-Hawk: Hace Un Momento Ella Dijo Que Llego Aquí Al "Morir", ¿Eso Significa Que Ella Se Suicido Para Perseguir A Elizabeth Y A Los Demás?

-Elizabeth: Señor Meliodas… Hay Algo… En Ella Que…

-Guila: Si Es Por La Justicia, Mi Vida No Vale Más Que La De Un Cerdo.

-Hawk: ¿¡Qué Demonios Quieres Decir Con "Nada Mas La De Un Cerdo"!? ¡Cerda! ¡Hey Meliodas, Di Algo! ¿No Hay Nada Raro En Ella?

-Meliodas: Si, Hay Algo Realmente Raro.

-Hawk: ¿Huh?

-Guila Alzaría Su Espada Y Empezaría Expulsar Poder Creando Una Gran Corriente De Aire Que Empujaría A Hawk Y A Los Demás…

-Meliodas: Hawk… Toma A Elizabeth Y Llévatela Tan Lejos Como Puedas…

-Meliodas: Elizabeth ¿¡Lo Entendiste!?

-Elizabeth: ¡ S…S!

-Meliodas: ¡Ve! ¡Tan Rápido Como Un Cerdo!

-Hawk: ¡Por Favor Manténganse A Salvo Ustedes Dos!

-Guila: Eso Probablemente Sea Imposible…

-Hawk Saldría Corriendo Si Parar.

-Hawk: Ese Caballero Sagrado… ¡Sentí Algo Muy Peligroso! Aunque Solo Es Mi Instinto Animal…

-Elizabeth: No… Yo También Sentí Algo…

-Hawk: Oh… ¿En Serio?

-Elizabeth: ¡De Todas Formas Se Siente Que Ella Es Más Peligrosa Que Gilthunder!

-Hawk: A Esta Distancia Deberíamos Estar Bien…

-Elizabeth: Quizás Nos Fuimos Demasiado Lejos…

-De Repente Enfrente De Hawk Y Elizabeth Se Estrellaría Algo O Alguien…

-Elizabeth: ¡Señor Meliodas!

-Meliodas: Aw, Aw… ¿Todavía Están Por Aquí? ¡Corran Más!

-Hawk: ¡En Serio!

-Meliodas Alzaría La Vista Y Vería Que Diana Va Caer En Un Cristal En Punta El Cual La Podría Atravesarla Pero El La Sostendría De La Espalda Para Que No Sea Atravesada…

-Diana: ¡Capitán!

-Meliodas: ¡Que Pesada!

-Diana: ¡Que Grosero! ¿¡Como Puedes Decir Eso!? ¿¡No Tienes Ni Una Pizca De Delicadeza!?

-Meliodas: ¡Ahora No Es Momento Para Eso!

-Guila: El Pecado De La Serpiente Diana, Tu Fuerza Física Esta Entre Las Más Altas De Los Siete Pecados Capitales, Y El Poder Que Encarna Eso Es… "Creación", Es Una Habilidad Exclusiva De Los Miembros Del Clan De Los Gigantes, Los Cuales Tiene Una Profunda Conexión Con La Naturaleza… La Habilidad Para Doblar Hierro Como Si Fuera Un Caramelo… Y Elevarse Como Torres… Estaba Deseando Verlo Con Mis Propios Ojos.

-Diana: ¿Y Ahora Qué Opinas De Eso?

-Guila: Honestamente, Estoy Decepcionada, No Es Tan Impresionante Como Las Historias Que He Escuchados.

-Diana: Entonces… ¿Qué Te Parece Esto? (Diana Empezaría A Mover Las Manos Y Después Tocaría El Suelo Y Este Se Empezaría Convertir En Arenas Movedizas), ¡Puedo Convertir Minerales En Arena! Toma Nota…

-Guila: Ya Veo, Eso Es Muy Informativo… (Daria Un Gran Salto).

-Diana Al Ver Que Guila Salto, Lanzaría Una Roca En Contra De Guila La Cual No Impactaría Con Guila Ya Que Esta Ocuparía Su Espada De Esgrima Y Aria Que La Roca Explotara Y Diana Caiga Al Suelo, Mientras Meliodas Atacaría Por Atrás A Guila La Cual Esquivaría Su Ataque.

-Guila: ¡Como Se Esperaba Del Legendario Capitán De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Meliodas…! ¡Tus Habilidades Son Muy Reales! Pero Es Raro ¿Por Qué No Usas Tu Espada? (Después De Que Guila Esquivara El Ataque De Meliodas Tomaría Distancia Y Se Abalanzaría En Contra De Meliodas Atacando Con Su Espada) ¿Estas Insinuando Que Puedes Derrotarme Con Son Las Manos?

-Meliodas: Entonces Te Lo Mostrare…

-Diana: ¡Es La Victoria Del Capitán!

-Meliodas Desenfundaría Su Espada De Dragón Y Daria Una Estocada En Contra De La Espada De Guila La Cual Crearía Una Explosión Mandando A Volar A Guila.

-Diana: ¡Lo Lograste Capitán!

-Guila: Ya Veo Ese Es Tu Poder… "Contraataque" Refleja Los Ataques Dirigidos A Ti De Vuelta Hacia Tu Enemigo Con Mucho Más Poder… Muy Interesante… Entre Otras Palabras, Mientras Más Fuerte Sea El Poder De Tu Enemigo, Más Fuerte Serán Tus Poderes, Sin Embargo Tu Debilidad Es Que No Puedes Iniciar Tus Propios Ataques…

-Meliodas: Asi Que, Ya Sabias Eso, Y Mantuviste Tus Poderes Al Mínimo…

-Guila: Vamos Ustedes Dos, Den Su Mejor Esfuerzo, ¡Por Favor Háganme Sentir Satisfecha!

-Con Goku Y Los Demás…

-King: Si Tienes Unas Ultimas Palabras, Las Escuchare… Pero De Todas Formas No Te Perdonare. (Ban Estaría Sonriendo Mientras Se Convertiría En Piedra…)

-King: … ¿Qué Están Gracioso? No Te Hagas El Duro, Estas Realmente Frustrado ¿Cierto?

-Ban: Realmente No Te Pareces En Nada. (Ban Ya Estaría Convertido En Una Estatua De Piedra).

-King: Ban Adiós… Incluso En La Muerte, Ninguna Palabra De Arrepentimiento… Asi Eres Tú, Ban… Asi Que Por Lo Menos, En La Capital De Los Muertos… No Está Permitido Morir… O Encontrar Paz, Por Ti Mismo, Solo Vive En Agonía Por El Resto De La Eternidad, Ese Es El Destino Adecuado Para Ti, Como Castigo Por Robarte Todo En Elaine…

-Goku: Oye King Podrías Prestar Mucha Atención Donde Esta La Estatua De Ban…

-Una Luz Empezaría A Brillar Enfrente De La Estatua De Ban…

-King: ¿Qué? ¿Esto Es? ¿Algún Tipo De Truco Hecho Por Ban?

-Goku: King El No Podría Hacer…

-King: ¿Qué Entonces Esta Sensación Es? ¿Elaine? ¿Eres Tu?

-Goku: ¿Asi Que Tu Eres Elaine?

-Enfrente De La Estatua De Ban Las Luces Formarían Las Luces De Una Pequeña Hada Cabello Rubio La Cual Le Daria Un Beso A Ban Que Volvería A La Normalidad Y Que Solo Podrían Ver Goku Y Ban…

-King: El Hechizo Se Rompió…

-Elaine: ¡Hola! (Cara De Sorpresa De King).

-King: Ban… ¿Cómo Puedes Ver A Elaine? ¿¡Esa Es En Verdad Elaine!? No, No, No Si Ese Es El Caso, Como Puedes Verla Mientras Que Yo No Puedo O No Solo Tú Si No Usted Maestro…

-Elaine: Ban… ¿Cómo Te Hiciste Esa Cicatriz?

-Ban: ¿Asi Que No Has Estado Observando Nada Desde Este Mundo Después De Todo?

-King: ¡Esa Voz… Realmente Es Elaine… Soy Yo! ¿Me Recuerdas? Por Favor Déjame Verte También…

-Ban: Deberías Dejar Que Te Vea…

-Goku: Ya Veo Asi Que Tu Eres ¿Elaine No?

-Elaine: ¿Cómo Puedes Verme?

-Ban: Maestro Así Que Puedes Verla, Como Se Esperaría De Ti…

-Goku: Asi Que En La Llamada "Capital De Los Muertos"… Es Donde El Alma Y Los Recuerdos Están Atados Juntos…

-Elaine: Asi Es… Esos Que Viven Y Aquellos Que Fallecieron… El Fuerte Vinculo Creado Por Compartir Recuerdos Es Lo Que Permite Que El Fallecido Pueda Ser Visto.

-King: Tú Todavía Estas Enojada Conmigo… Yo Abandonó A Ti Y A Todos… El Reino… ¡Lo Deje Todo1! (Cara Triste).

-Se Oiría Una Gran Explosión….

-Goku: Este Poder Es…

-Ban: ¿Un Caballero Sagrado?

-Elaine: ¡Ban Espera! ¿Por Qué Viniste A Verme?

-Ban: No Lose Yo Solo Quería Decir Una Cosa…

-King: ¡Bien, Estoy De Acuerdo De Lo Que Pienses De Mi… Pero No Hay Razón Para Que Salves A Ban! ¡El Fue El Que Te Robo Todo!

-Goku: ¡King! Creo Que Estas Malentendiendo A Ban ¿No Crees?

-Ban: ¡ALGÚN DIA DEFINITIVAMENTE TE HARE MIA!

-Elaine: Gracias Ban…

-King: ¿Qué..?

-Goku: Oye Ban Respecto A Eso Yo Podría Ayudarte A Cumplir Tu Deseo De Revivir A Elaine… (Sonrisa).

-Ban: ¡Que Maestro! ¿Acaso Usted Tiene El Poder De Revivir A Los Muertos?

-Elaine: ¿Eso Es Cierto Señor?

-Goku: Bueno Yo Precisamente No… Pero Conozco A Alguien Que Si Puede…

-Ban: (Cae De Rodillas), Gracias Maestro, Definitivamente Nunca Voy A Poder Saldar Mi Deuda Con Usted… Y Escuchaste Elaine…

-King: Maestro Se Refiere A…

-Goku: No Te Preocupes Ban, Elaine Y King… Ya Que Para Eso Estoy Aquí…

-Ban: Entonces Cuando Acabemos Con El Caballero Sagrado Podría Llevarme A Cumplir Mi Deseo…

-Goku: Claro Ban…

-Ban: Dentro De Poco Estaremos Juntos Otra Vez Elaine…

-Elaine: ¡Sí! (Llorando).

-Goku: Bueno Nos Vamos Ban Y King Creo Que Deberían Hablar…

-Con Meliodas Y Diana…

-Meliodas: ¡Adelante Diana!

-Diana: ¡Entiendo Capitán!

-Diana Empezaría A Mover Las Manos Y Después Con Un Dedo Tocaría El Suelo Y Elevaría Una Roca Por La Cual Meliodas Saltaría Mientras Atacaba Con Gran Velocidad A Guila Y Guila Estaría Esquivando Todos Los Ataques, Pero En Ese Momento Diana Daria Un Golpe Directo A Guila Que Usaría Una Explosión Mandando A Volar A Diana Y A Meliodas Con Heridas Leves…

-Guila: Por Favor Esfuércense Más, Con Ataques Como Esos No Podrán Detener Mi Poder Mágico "Explosión".

-Ban: Basta, Genial Creo Que Acabo De Detenerla.

-Meliodas Y Diana: ¡Ban!

-Guila: ¡El Pecado De La Codicia Ban, El Zorro…! ¡Quita Tu Mano De La Espada!

-Ban: Esa No Es Forma De Pedirlo Señorita… Además No Estoy Tocando Nada… (Estaría Moviendo Los Dedos De La Mano De Forma Que Parecía Que Está Atrayendo Algo, Mientras Guila Ponía Resistencia Ya Que Su Espada Estaba Siendo Atraída).

-Guila: Ya Veo… Este Tu Poder Mágico "Arrebato", Los Detalles De Tu Poder No Son Muy Conocidos En El Reino, Pero Daré Algo Más Adecuado… (Lanzaría Una Mini Esfera Que Se Dirigía A Ban Y Al Tocarlo Explotaría).

-Goku: Veo Que Han Perdido Practica Meliodas, Ban Y Diana Después De Esto Tendré Que Entrenarlos Arduamente… Pero Lo Mas Importante Tú Eres Un ¿Caballero Sagrado No?

-Guila: Si (Pensamientos "Que Esto, Esta Presencia Es El Maestro De Los Siete Pecados O Mejor Conocido Como "Caballero Dorado"), Ya Veo Tu Eres El Maestro De Los Siete Pecados… Siéntase Libres De Atacarme Los Cuatro Juntos…

-Goku: No Va Ser Necesario… Yo Solo Basto Para Ganarte…

-Guila: Como Te Atreves A Subestimarme…

-Guila Se Abalanzo Contra Goku A Gran Velocidad Y Daria Una Estocada Pero No Esperaría Que Goku Con Dos Dedos Este Sujetando Su Espada Y Este Le Conectaría Un Fuerte Golpe En El Abdomen Mandándola A Volar A Un Cristal…

-Guila: Maldición Eso Realmente Me Dolió Pero No Pude Ni Siquiera Ver En Qué Momento Sujeto Mi Espada Y Me Dio Ese Golpe…

-Goku: Bueno Fue Un Poco Divertido Pero Hasta Aquí Llegaste Guila… (Daria Un Golpe Que Dejaría Fuera De Combate A Guila).

-Con King Y Elaine…

-King: No Lo Entiendo, ¿Cómo Puedes Perdonar A Alguien Que Te Robo Todo?

-Elaine: Luego Que Te Fuiste Del Bosque, Por Setecientos Años… He Vivido Todo Es Tiempo Luchando Contra La Soledad Yo Sola… Pero Esos Setecientos Años De Soledad… Ban Los Borro En Siete Días Debido A Que Ban Descubrió Que Eras Mi Hermano, El Te Provoco Y Tomo Tu Lanza…

-King: ¿Qué?

-Elaine: El No Es La Persona Que Tú Crees Que Es…

-King: ¡Elaine! Como Soy Capaz De Verte…

-Elaine: Si Tu Me Ves Es Porque… Yo Quiero Que Entiendas A Ban Y Lo Ayudes…

-King: Elaine…

-En Ese Momento Llegarían Hawk Y Elizabeth…

-Hawk: ¡Estoy Acabado… No Puedo Correr Más… Mi Cuerpo Esta En Su Limite!

-King: "Pensamiento (Una Chica Y Un Cerdo)" No Lo Entiendo… Porque Te Preocupas Por Ban Elaine….

-Elizabeth: ¿Señor King? ¿Cierto?

-King: ¿Y Tu Eres?

-Elizabeth: ¡Soy Elizabeth!

-Hawk: ¡Y Yo Soy El Capitán De La Orden De Las Sobras!

-Elizabeth: ¡Debido A Varias Razones Estoy Viajando Con El Señor Meliodas Y El Señor Goku En Grupo!

-King: ¡Con El Capitán Y El Maestro!

-Elizabeth: ¡Mas Importante Están En Peligro Ahora! ¡ Un Caballero Sagrado Apareció Aquí En La Capital De Los Muertos Y Ataco Al Señor Meliodas Y A La Señorita Diana!

-King: ¡Que! Bueno Pero Ban Y El Maestro Fueron Allá Esa Caballero Sagrado No Va Tener Oportunidad Con El Maestro…

-Elizabeth: El Señor Goku Ya Fue ¿Pero Esta Seguro Que Va Estar Bien Es Cierto Que Es Más Fuerte Que Meliodas? ¿Pero Ni La Señorita Diana Y El Señor Meliodas Pueden Contra Ella?

-King: No Tienes De Que Preocuparte El Maestro Es El Más Fuerte De Todo El Reino, Ni Siquiera Los Siete Pecados Somos Oponentes Para El…

-Elizabeth: Asi Que Eran Cierto Los Rumores, Entonces Debemos Regresar Señor King…

-King: Claro Humana Y Señor Cerdo Vamos Aférrense De Chastiefol…

-Irían Volando A Gran Velocidad Llegando En Unos Segundos…

-Hawk: ¡Viejo Hicieron Un Gran Lio!

-Elizabeth: ¿¡Están Heridos!?

-Diana: ¡Oye! Todos Estamos Bien…

-Elizabeth: Eso Es Bueno… ¿Señor Goku?

-Goku: Que Pasa Elizabeth….

-Atrás De Goku Guila Se Levantaría De Los Escombros…

-Guila: A Este Rango Ni Siquiera Tu Podrás Racionar Rápido…

-Goku: "Risas" Bueno Entonces Nos Veremos Afuera Guila…

-Goku Recibiría El Ataque Directo…

-Elizabeth: ¡Señor Goku!

Fin De Capitulo 17 Goku En Nanatsu No Taizai

"¡El Deseo De Un Bandido Y Un Hada!"


	20. La Aparición Más Inesperada

-Goku: En Verdad Eres Resistente Pero Este Es Tu Límite. (Estaba Sujetando La Espada Con Una Sonrisa).

-Guila: ¡Eso es imposible !

-Goku: Bueno Nos Veremos En La Verdadera Batalla. (Alzaría Su Mano Y Saldría Una Esfera De KI Que Le Daría Directo A Guila).

-Diana: La Presencia De Guila Ha Desaparecido ...

-Hawk: ¡Así que Ella Murió ... Eso fue Decepcionante !

-Elaine: Ella Probablemente Regreso Al Mundo Real Justo Ahora ... A Diferencia De Todos Ustedes, Parece Que Ella Vino Aquí Con Su Alma En Vez De Su Cuerpo Físico, Pero Su Alma Debe Estar Herida ...

-Hawk: ¡pugo !

-Elizabeth: ¿Qué Pasa Hawk?

-Hawk: ¡Mi Oreja Se Ha Ido !

-Elizabeth: ¡Kyaaa ! ¡Eso es Asqueroso !

-Meliodas: ¡Toma! ¡Te Haré Sentir Mejor! (Le Manoseaba Los Pechos).

-Diana: ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Capitán? Que pasa Mi ... Mi Cuerpo Esta ...

-Elaine: Parece Que Este Mundo Ha Empezado A Rechazarlos, Los Vivos Que No Pertenecen A Este Mundo ... Alegro De Haber Visto Otra Vez, Ban ...

-Ban: Te Veré Más Tarde Elaine ... (Elaine Le Daría Un Beso A Ban Mientras Desaparece).

-Goku: Bueno Nos Vemos Elaine Y No Te Preocupes Se Verán Mas Pronto De Lo Que Creen ...

-Elaine: Gracias Hermano Y Señor Goku Por Proteger A Ban ...

-King: Ela ... (Iba A Empezar A Llorar).

-Goku: Parece que regresamos al mundo real ...

-Meliodas: Si ...

-Elizabeth: Al Final ... ¿De Quién Eran Los Recuerdos Que Nos Permitieron Entrar A La Capital De Muertos? Señor Meliodas Y Señor Goku, Ustedes Creen ...

-Enfrente De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Estaría Guila

-Goku: ¡Caballero Sagrado Guila! Veo Que Entraste A La Capital De Los Muertos Estando Medio Muerte ...

-Hawk: Entonces eso quiere decir Decir Que Ella Puede Despertar En Cualquier Momento, ¿¡Huh!?

-Elizabeth: ¡Chicos Escapemos Rápido !

-Ban: ¡Vamos A Matarla Ahora!

-King: ¡Que Salvaje, La Petrificaré!

-Goku: Eso es lo mismo ...

-King: ¿Que Dice Maestro?

-Diana: ¿Ustedes Son Unos Niños?

-Meliodas: Muy Bien ¡Déjenmela A Mi !

-Pasaron Unas Cuantas Horas ... En El Sombrero De Jabalí ...

-Elizabeth: ¡Oh no! ¡Ellen Y Su Hermano No Están Aquí !

-Meliodas: ¿Los Hermanos?

-Ban: ¿Caray A Dónde Se Fueron?

-King: Fue Guila...

-Ellen: Me Alegro Señores...

-Goku: Oh, Allí Están...

-Niño: Fueron Capaces De Ver A La Persona Que Usted Querían Ver...

-Ellen: Y Compartieron Sus Sentimientos Y Recuerdos... ¿Cierto?

-Ban: Ustedes... Esos Cuerpos...

-King: Son... Son Ustedes...

-Niño: Vamos A Descansar En Paz Hasta Que Tengamos Que Dirigir A Otras Personas Como Ustedes A La Capital De Los Muertos...

-Ellen: Tu Comida Fue En Verdad Deliciosa Señor...

-Ellen Y Su Hermano: ¡Gracias! (Desaparecerían).

-Ban Y Goku: Gracias A Ustedes También...

-El Sombre De Jabalí Empezaría A Irse Pero Antes...

-Goku: Oigan Antes De Que Nos Vayamos A Buscar Un Lugar Donde Descansar, Voy A Ir Por Las Esferas Del Dragón Para Que Reviva Elaine ¿No Ban?

-Ban: Si Maestro Por Favor Vaya Por Esas Cosas Para Que Pueda Cumplir Mi Promesa...

-King: Así Que Lo Decía Enserio Maestro...

-Meliodas: Esta Bien Goku... Ve Por Las Esferas Aquí Te Esperamos...

-Goku: Okey Vuelvo Enseguida... (Se Tele transportó).

-Elizabeth: ¿Esferas Del Dragón?

-Hawk: ¿Que Es Una Esfera Del Dragón?

-Meliodas: Según Me Contó Goku Que Son Una Forma De Invocar A Un Dios Dragón Que Te Cumple Un Deseo...

-Ban: ¿Y Cómo Es Posible Que El Maestro Se Dio Cuenta De Eso?

-King: No Lo Sé Pero Si El Puede Revivir A Elaine No Me Importa... (Se Escucharía Un Sonido Conocido Atrás De Ellos).

-Goku: Ya Regrese Y Aquí Traigo Las Esferas Del Dragón (Señalando Una Bolsa)... Vamos A Invocarlo (Dejaría Las Esferas En El Suelo Y Diría) Sal De Ahí ¡SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE MI DESEO!

-Ban: ¿Shen Long?

-El Cielo Se Volvería Oscuro Y De Las Esferas Saldría Shen Long...

-Shen Long: Soy Shen Long Y Les Cumpliré Dos Deseos...

-Goku: Hola Shen Long...Ban Pide Tu Deseo Solo Le Tienes Que Decir De Qué Trata Y Ya...

-Ban: Entonces Dios Dragón Quiero Que Revivas A La Guardiana Sagrada Del Bosque Del Rey De Las Hadas...

-Shen Long: Ese Es Un Deseo Muy Fácil De Cumplir... (Brillaron Sus Ojos)...

-En Un Lugar Misterioso Una Pequeña Hada Estaría Despertando...

-Elaine: Si Cumpliste Tu Promesa Ban... ¡Oslo!

-Llegaría Un Sabueso Negro (No Es Color Negro Si No Que Asi Se Llama La Especie)...

-Elaine: Oslo Llévame Donde Está King... (Oslo Abrió Su Boca Y Se Vería Un Portal Morado Por El Cual Entraría Elaine)...

-Con Shen Long...

-Shen Long: Díganme Cual Es Su Último Deseo...

-Goku: Ya No Tenemos Más Deseo Shen Long Gracias...

-Shen Long: Si Ya No Hay Mas Deseo Me Retiro... (No Me Acordaba De Como Decía Shen Long Asi Que Improvise)...

-Desde Las Sombras Un Sujeto Gritaría...

-Presencia Extraña: ¡Dios Dragón Yo Tengo Un Deseo Que Cumplir!

-Shen Long: ¡Dime Cual Es Tu Deseo!

-Presencia Extraña: ¡Deseo Que Liberes A Los Diez Mandamientos De Su Sello!

-Shen Long: ¡Ese Es Un Deseo Muy Fácil De Hacer!

-Goku Y Meliodas: ¡Que! ¡No Cumplas Ese Deseo Shen Long!

-Shen Long: ¡He Cumplido Todos Sus Deseos Me Retiro!

-Goku Y Meliodas: ¡Quien Eres Tu! ¡¿Y Porque Sabes De Los Diez Mandamientos?!

-Presencias Extraña: ¡Yo Soy Tu Goku! (Saldría De Las Sombras Y Se Vería A...)

-Meliodas Y Hawk: ¡Goku!

-Ban Y King: ¡Maestro!

-Elaine Y Elizabeth: ¡Señor Goku!

-Goku: ¿Quién Demonios Eres Tu Y Porque Te Pareces A Mi?

-Presencia: ¿Preguntas Porque Me Parezco A Ti Ya Lo Deberías Saber?

-Goku: ¡¿Cómo?!

-Presencia: ¡Yo Soy Kakarotto El Mandamiento De La Culpa Y Soy Tu Parte Malvada Y Fui Invocado Hace 3000 Años Por El Rey Demonio!

-Goku: ¡ No Puede Ser Fue Cuando...!

-Kakarotto: ¡Si Fue Cuando Caíste Derrotado Ante El Poder Del Rey Demonio Y La Suprema Deidad!

-Meliodas: ¡Maldición!

-La Tierra Empezaría A Temblar Mientras Se Sentía Un Gran Poder A La Distancia...

-Hawk: ¡Que Está Pasando!

-Diana Y Las Demás: ¡Que Este Temblor!

-Meliodas: ¡Ellos Fueron Despertados!

-Goku: ¡Maldición!

-Kakarotto: ¡Todos Ustedes Caerán Ante El Clan De Los Demonios! ¡Jajaja Nos Vemos! (Usaría La Tele Transportación)

-Goku: ¡Maldición Puede Ocupar También Mis Técnicas!

-Meliodas: Goku Ahora Que Haremos Necesitamos Salvar El Reino Y Acabar Una Guerra Santa...

-En Un Lugar En Britania Los 9 Mandamientos Estarían Libres...

-Galan: ¿Tres Mil Años...? Hemos Estado Sellados Por Un Largo Tiempo... ¡Si Hubiéramos Vivido Normalmente, Ya Hubiéramos Muertos Al Menos Tres Veces!

-Se Oiría Un Sonido De Tele Transportación...

-Kakarotto: Hola Compañeros Me Presento Soy Un Nuevo Mandamiento Creado Por El Rey Demonio Hace Tres Mil Años ¡Mi Mandamiento Es La Culpa!...

-Gloxínea: ¿Cómo Es Que Fuimos Capaces De Escapar?

-Kakarotto: Fue Gracias A Un Dios Dragón...

-Derieri: Mi Trasero Dice... ¿Por Qué Tan Pocos?

-Monspiet: ¿Lo Que Preguntas Es, Porque La Presencia De Los Clanes De Las Diosas, Gigantes Y Hadas Es Tan Poca?

-Derieri: ¡Sí!

-Monspiet: Tu Manera De Hablar Siempre Es Imposible De Entender...

-Kakarotto: Ellos Perdieron Mucha Influencia Y Poder, Al Igual Que Nosotros... De Hecho, Son Los Humanos Quienes Han Gobernado Britania...

-Melascula: ¿Humanos? Oh Cielos. ¿Los Seres Vivos Más Débiles Y Con Menor Esperanza De Vida De Los Cinco Clanes...?

-Galan: ¡Oye Dices Ser Un Mandamiento! ¿Pero Eres El Único Que Evitó El Sello, ¿ O No? !¡Qué Estuviste Haciendo Todo Este Tiempo!

-Kakarotto: He Estado Ocupado Y Desperté Hace Poco Tiempo... Además De La Existencia De Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y El Caballero Dorado Fueron Un Obstáculo Para Llevar A Cabo Mi Plan...

-Zeldris: GOKU Y MELIODAS YA VEO...

-Kakarotto: "Pensamientos Esa Voz"

-Zeldris: ¡Oigan! ¡Apresurémonos A Matar Humanos YA Tomar El Control De Britania!

-Derieri: Mi Trasero Dice Que Estoy Cansada Y Quiero Descansar...

-Zeldris: Si, Lo Primero Necesitamos Descansar... De acuerdo Con Sello De Las Diosas Nuestros Poderes Fueron Drenados... Kakarotto ¿Donde estamos Ahora Mismo?

-Kakarotto: Valle Zhuhur Cerca Del Centro...

-Zeldris: Si La Memoria No Me Falla, La Colina De Edimburgo Debería Estar Al Este De Aquí... Vamos...

-Todos Saldrían Volando A Gran Velocidad...

-Nota: Los 10 Mandamientos No Se Sorprendieron Al Ver A Kakarotto Porque A Pesar Del Sello El Rey Demonio Le Dijo A Zeldris De Él Y Zeldris A Los Demás...

El Inicio De Un Nuevo Problema A Comenzado Los Siete Pecados Capitales Y Goku Están En Un Apuro...

Fin del capitulo

Próximo Capítulo El 2 De Junio O El 9


	21. El Choque De Dos Guerreros Parte 1

-Con Goku Y Los Siete Pecados Capitales...

-Meliodas: Maestro Quisiera Hablar Contigo...

-Goku: Si Yo También Quiero Hablar Contigo

-Dentro De La Taberna...

-Meliodas: Goku ¿Puedo Pedirte Un Favor?

-Goku: No Te Preocupes... Yo Tenia Planeado Hacerlo ¡Voy A Intentar Sellar A Los Mandamientos!

-Meliodas: Y Otra Cosa De Favor Cuida De Mi Hermanito... (Agachaba La Cabeza)

-Diana: ¡Maestro!

-Goku: ¡ ¿Que Sucede Diana?

-Diana: Hay Una Presencia Extremadamente Fuerte Dirigiéndose Hacia Edimburgo...

-King: Eso Es Cierto...

-Elaine: ¿Porque Un Miembro Del Clan De Los Demonios Pidió Ese Deseo?

-Ban: Su Poder Era Abrumador Y Eso Que Lo Estaba Ocultando...

-Meliodas: No Tiene Caso Preocuparse Por Eso... Por Ahora Vamos A Ir A Buscar...

-King: Cierto Donde Están Sus Tesoros Sagrados...

-Diana: Perdi El Mio...

-Meliodas: Vendi El Mio..

-Ban: Cuál Era El Mío...

-Elaine: El Tuyo Era El "Bastón Divino"

-Ban: ¡Ah! Gracias Elaine... (La Abrazaría)...

-Goku: ¿Un Bastón? Ban Yo Te Puedo Dar Mi Baculo Sagrado...

-Ban: En Serio Se Lo Agradeceria Mucho...

-Hawk: ¿Porque Son Importantes Los Tesoros Sagrados?

-Goku: King Te Lo Va Explicar... Yo Vuelvo Mas Alrato Voy Arreglar Asuntos Con Kakarotto...

-Meliodas: Nosotros Vamos A Buscar El Tesoro Sagrado De Diana...

-Goku: Meliodas Te Lo Encargo...

-Meliodas: Si Yo Te Encargo De Lo Que Hablamos...

-Diana Y Los Demás: ¿Pero Si Va Estar Bien?

-Goku: Claro Y Bueno Me Retiro... (Utiliza La Tele Transportación)

-Con Los Mandamientos...

-Derieri: Mi Trasero Dice, No Lo Entiendo.

-Monspeet: Lo Que Dice Es Que Yo "Yo Ya Estaba Segura Sorprendida Por El Hecho De Que Había Un Castillo En La Cima De Una Colina Donde Nada Pasó En Tres Mil Años, Pero, ¿Que Puede Haber Pasado Para Causar Este Desastre? No Lo Entiendo..." ¿Es Correcto?

-Derieri: Sip...

-Melascula: Parece Como Si Un Enorme Poder Hubiera Explotado E Irradiado Desde El Centro Del Castillo...

-Galand: ¡Oigan! ¡Encontré Algo Por Aquí También!

-Todos Los Mandamiento Se Asoman...

-Galand: ¿Que Es Este Hoyo Gigante?

-Grayroad: Profundo...Similar... Treinta Mil Pies, Poder Residual...

-Gloxinia: Hohohoho...

-Zeldris: No Hay Duda Esto Fue Hecho Por Meliodas. ¿Que Carajos Hizo...?

-Melascula: ¿Realmente Importa Zeldris? Extendamos Nuestras Alas Y Relajémonos Un Poco. Finalmente Estamos En El Mundo Físico...

-Zeldris: Estarossa, ¿Que Piensas? ¡Hermano!

-Kakarotto: Yo Sé Lo Que Pasó Al Parecer Este Era Un Reino Que Rivalizaba Con El De Leones Pero Un Dia Fue Atacado Por Un Tal Fraudin Con Otros Demonios... Y Al Parecer Mataron A La Novia De Meliodas El Lastimó Mucho A Ese Tal Fraudin Pero No Lo Mato Y El Explotó En Rabia... Y Así Es Como Este Hoyo Gigante Esta Aquí...

-En Frente De Los Mandamientos Se Oiría Una Voz...

-Goku: Asi Es Por Lo Que Veo Estuviste Ahí...

-Kakarotto: No Tardaste En Venir Mi Contraparte... Pero Ahora Que Estas Solo Sera Muy Fácil Vencerte...

-Galand: ¡Alto! ¡El Es Mi Presa, Yo Voy A Regresarte La Humillación Que Me Hiciste Hace Tres Mil Años!

-Goku: Lo Lamento No Estoy Aquí Para Jugar... ¿Donde Esta Zeldris?

-Estarossa: Zeldris Lo Viniste A Ver A El O A Sellarnos...

-Zeldris: ¿Que Quieres De Mi?

-Goku: Tengo Un Mensaje Para Ti De Meliodas...

-Melascula: No Te Atrevas A Mencionar A Ese Traidor...

-Derieri: Mi Trasero Dice Que Acabe Contigo...

-Monspeet: ¿Eso Lo Entendiste No Goku?

-Goku: ¿Si Pero No Me Importa Aparte Hoy Van A Volver De Donde Vinieron Un Sello?

-Kakarotto: Intentalo...

-Goku: Eso Voy A Hacer...

-Goku Y Kakarotto Se Atacarian...

-Goku Daría Una Combinación De Golpe Y Patadas A Kakarotto Las Cuales Esquivaba Y Respondería Con Un Kame Hame Ha Instantáneo Que Goku Regresaría Con Un Kame Hame Ha El Cual Al Chocar Ambos Ataques Abría Una Gran Explosión...

-Zeldris: ¡Maldición Solo El Esta Al Nivel De Son Goku! (Pensamientos Ni Porque Ocupe El Poder De El Rey Demonio Le Ganaria...)

-Con Los Siete Pecados Capitales...

-Diana: ¿Capitán Sentiste Ese Choque De Poderes?

-Meliodas: Si... No Te Preocupes Diana, Goku Va Estar Bien...

-Ban: ¿Estas Seguro Capitan?

-Elaine: Si Cuando Ese Sujeto Pidió Ese Deseo Hubo Un Enorme Temblor...

-Elizabeth: Estoy Segura Que Fue Capaz De Sentirse En Leones...

-Meliodas: Ya Dejen De Preocuparse Por Eso El Va Estar Bien... (En Voz Baja) O Eso Espero Maestro... O Mejor Dicho Hermano...

-En El Reino De Leones...

-En El Cuarto De Dreyfus...

-Gilthunder: ¿Gran Maestro Dreyfus Sintió El Temblor De Hace Un Poco? ¿Que Cree Que Sea?

-Dreyfus: Si Parece Como Si Hubieran Liberado A Unos Monstruos...

-Hendrickson: Es La Señal De Que La Guerra Santa Se Aproxima... Ya Falta Muy Poco Para Que Los Sietes Pecados Perezcan Ante Nosotros...

-Dreyfus: ¿Desde Cuando Estas Ahi Hendrickson? ¿Señal A La Guerra Santa?

-Gilthunder: ¿Caída De Los Siete Pecados?

-Hendrickson: Así Es Hora Que Los Siete Pecados Sean Derrotados Mientras No Tiene La Protección Del Caballero Dorado...

-Dreyfus: Ya Veo Bueno Entonces No Mucho Que Pensar Gilthunder Retírate...

-Gilthunder: Si Señor Dreyfus... Nos Vemos Señor Hendrickson...

-Hendrickson: Bueno Yo Tambien Me Voy...

-Dreyfus: Está Bien...

-Con La Batalla...

-Goku: Eres Fuerte... Pero Voy Acabar Rápido Contigo Para Tener Mi Poder Completo...

-Kakarotto: Asi Que Te Diste Cuenta De Que Solo Matandome Vas Tener De Regreso Tu Poder...

-Goku: Si Lo Necesito Para Acabar La Guerra Santa, Así Que No Importa...

-Kakarotto: Ya Lo Veremos Kaio- Ken Por 20... (Empezaría A Temblar)...

-Nota: El Poder De Kakarotto Es De 50,000 Con El Kaio-Ken X20 Es De 1 Millón.

-Goku: Kaio-Ken Por 15...

-Nota El Poder De Goku En Base Al Máximo Es De 70,000 Y Con El Kaioken Es De 1,050000

-Zeldris: Este Es Todo Su Poder Ni Siquiera Nosotros Seríamos Rivales...

-Goku Se Abalanza Contra Kakarotto Con Un Golpe En La Cara Que Esquivaba Con Extrema Dificultad Pero Recibiría Un Golpe En El Estómago Que Lo Haría Escupir Saliva... Y Kakarotto Trataría De Conectar Una Patada En La Cara A Goku El Cual Lo Esquivaba Con Un Poco De Facilidad...

-Goku: Que Pasa Eso Es Todo Lo Que Puedes Hacer...

-Kakarotto: Claro Que No Es Hora De Ponerme Serio... ¡Ah!

-El Cielo Se Empezaria A Poner Negro Y Caerían Rayos...

-Goku: No Me Digas Que También Se Puede Transformar En Super Saiyajin...

-Kakarotto: Claro Que Puedo Son Goku Siento Como Tiemblas Por Esta Sorpresa Jaja... (O Eso Espero Al Menos Puedo Intentarlo)

-Goku: Maldicion...

-Caeria Un Enorme Rayo Que Explotaría Alzando Una Nube Polvo De La Que Saldría...

-Goku: Imposible ¿Lo Lograste?

-Kakarotto: Ja Ja Vas A Morir Aquí Son Goku...

-Goku: Pensamientos "Esa Aura No Es La Misma Que La De El Super Saiyajin Aparte Su Poder Es De 1250000"

-Kakarotto: Acaso Te Comió La Lengua El Gato...

-Goku: ¿Cual Gato? (Más Importante Creo Que Con Un Kaio Ken Por 20 Lo Puedo Vencer Y Usar Lo Que Uso El Maestro Roshi Para Sellar Pikoro Daimaku)

-Goku: No Me Queda De Otra Kaio- Ken Por 20...

-Nota El Poder De Goku Llegaría A 1400000.

-Kakarotto: No Maldita Sea De Donde Sacas Todo Ese Poder...

-Goku: Es Hora Del Segundo Combate ¿No Crees?

-Goku Y Kakarotto Estan Al Maximo Poder Y Los Siete Pecados Capitales Están En Peligro... Quien Va Ganar...


	22. Choque De Guerreros Parte 2

**"La Genkidama Oscura Aparece"**

-Con Los Pecados Capitales...

-Oye Capitán ¿A Dónde Nos Dirigimos? (King)

-Hay Una Pequeña Ciudad Cercana Llamada Biron La Cual Es Famosa Por La Cerámica. (Meliodas)

-Vamos A Reunir Más Información Después Buscamos El Tesoro Sagrado De Diana.. (Meliodas)

-Si Tu Lo Dices Pero Solo Estas Buscando Una Excusa Para Tomar... (King)

-Ni Shi Shi... (Meliodas)

-Oye Capitán Tú También Lo Esta Sintiendo ¿No? (King)

-Si Goku Esta Ocupa Todo Su Poder Es Abrumador Y A La Vez Impotente De Que No Le Podamos Ayudar... (Meliodas)

-De Cualquier Forma Va Estar Bien, Cuando Dijiste Que Algo Extraño Está Sucediendo Qué Está Pasando Con Los Caballeros Sagrados, ¿A Que Te Referias? (Meliodas)

-Flash Back...

-Después De Que Goku Se Tele Transportará Donde Están Los Mandamientos...

-¡Idiota! ¡Como Pudiste Vender Algo Tan Invaluable! (Hawk)

-Hahaha... (Meliodas)

-Bueno No Tiene Lógica Hablar De Algo Que Ya Has Perdido... Pero Tenemos Que Buscar Los Tesoros Sagrados Mientras Buscamos A Los Otros Pecados...

-Pequeña Nota: Elaine, Ban Y Están Dentro De La Taberna Y Elizabeth Con Ellos...

-Por Otro Lado ¿Que Está Sucediendo En El Reino Ahora Mismo? (Meliodas)

-¿Porque Los Caballeros Sagrados Organizaron Un Golpe De Estado Tan Repentinamente? (Meliodas)

-No Lose Tampoco... Pero... Se Que Algo Extraño Está Pasando Con Los Caballeros Sagrados, En Vez De Proteger A Las Personas, Ellos Parecen Estar Enfocados Para Preparar Una Guerra Y En Sí El Castillo Está En Extrema Vigilancia También... (King)

-Um... ¡Señor King! ¿¡Mi Papá Y Mi Hermana Estan Bien! (Elizabeth)

-Lo Siento Yo No Estuve Allí... En Persona... (King)

-Ya Veo "Cara Triste" (Elizabeth)

-Dentro De La Taberna En El Cuarto De Meliodas...

-Toc Toc... Voy A Entrar... ¿Esta Todo Bien?

-*Sonrisa* Esté Pendiente Fue Mi Regalo De Mi Decimoquinto Cumpleaños De Parte De Mi Hermana Mayor, Margaret... Ella Es Amable... Y Gentil... Alguien A Quien Yo Admiro. (Elizabeth)

-La Segunda Princesa... Mi Hermana Verónica Era Una Pelionera Y Logró Meterse En Problemas Con Nuestro Padre Por Jugar Con Las Espadas Con Otro Chicos... Y Nosotras Siempre... Jugábamos Juntas, Con Gilthunder. En Ese Entonces Era Muy Divertido... (Elizabeth)

-¡No Te Preocupes! Estoy Seguro De Que Tu Papá Y Tu Hermana Estan Bien, ¡Definitivamente Los Salvaremos! Es Por Eso Que Estamos Juntos En Este Viaje... (Meliodas)

-Señor Meliodas... (Elizabeth)

-Asi Que Deberiamos Descansar Por El Resto De La Noche... ¡Toma! ¡Ven! (Meliodas)

-¡Si! ...¿¡Espera Qué!? Uh... Um, ¿Señor Meliodas...? (Elizabeth)

-Vamos, Ven... (Meliodas)

-Fin Del Flash Back

-Siguiendo La Plática De Meliodas Y King...

-Capitán ¿Qué Pensaste De Guila Cuando Peleamos Con Ella En La Capital De Los Muertos? (King)

-Uh... Ella Era Bastante Poderosa Para Un Caballero Sagrado De Su Edad.. (Meliodas)

-Si Te Dijera Que Un Dia Antes, Ella Estaba En Un Rango Inferior, El Típico Caballero Sagrado Con Apenas Un Poco De Poder, ¿Me Creerías? (King)

-! ¿Qué Significa Esto? (Meliodas)

-No Estoy Seguro... Pero Según Los Rumores Que He Escuchado, Los Caballeros Sagrados Como Ella Comenzaron A Aparecer Justo Antes Del Golpe De Estado... Gilthunder Los Llamaba **"La Nueva Generación"** (King)

-¿Una Nueva Generación De Caballeros Sagrados...? ¿Huh? Suena Sospechoso... (Meliodas)

-En El Combate...

-Menos Mal Que Todos Estos Años Perfeccione Al Máximo El Kaio- Ken Para Que No Desgaste Mi Cuerpo... (Goku)

-Del Miedo Ya Hablas Solo... Mejor Ven A Pelear O Te Produzco Tanto Mie... (Kakarotto)

-Kakarotto Recibió De Lleno Un Golpe En La Cara Para Posteriormente Recibir Una Combinación De Golpes En El Estómago Y Una Patada Que Lo Lanzara Contra Una Montaña Para Regresar Rápidamente Con Rabia Para Tratar De Conectar Un Golpe A Goku El Cual Le Esquivaba Con Un Poco De Facilidad Y Le Regresaría El Puño, El Cual Kakarotto Esquiva Con Mucha Dificultad Haciendo Que Se Moleste Más Y Que Momentáneamente Supera La Velocidad De Goku El Cual Recibiría Un Fuerte Golpe En La Cara Y Posteriormente Una Patada En El Estómago Que Lo Mandaría Contra El Castillo El Cual Al Instante Se Rompería Y Aria Un Enorme Cráter En El Suelo...

-Maldición Aun Usando El Kaio-Ken Me Da Muchos Problemas... (Goku)

-Ja Ja Ja Eso Es Todo Lo Que Puede Hacer No Tienes Oportunidad Contra Mi Mejor Acepta Tu Destino... (Kakarotto)

-Todavía No Doy Todo Es Hora De Que Acabe Contigo...(Goku)

-Goku Se Lanzaría Contra Kakarotto Con Un Golpe El Cual Sería Esquivado Y Regresado El Cual También Lo Esquivaba Y Conectaría Una Fuerte Patada A Kakarotto En El Estómago El Cual Escupió Sangre Por El Golpe Y Caeria En Picada Contra El Suelo Estrellándose En El Suelo, Mientras Goku Cargaba Un Potente Kame Hame, Pero Sería Interrumpido Por Kakarotto Que Ocupó La Tele Transportación Para Darle Un Fuerte Golpe En La Cara Haciendo Que Goku Tambien Escupa Sangre Y Se Estrelle Contra Una Montaña De Piedras Rompiendolas Con El Impacto...

-Estoy Recibiendo Mucho Daño Y No Logro Hacer Que Pierda La Transformación... Podría Ocupar Esa Técnica Pero Mi Cuerpo A Pesar De Que Lo Entrene Acabaría Con Poca Energía...(Goku)

-Sería Interrumpido Por Un Ataque De Ki Que Lo Esquivara Y Al Voltear La Vista Al Frente Vería A Kakarotto Cargando Un Ataque Muy Potente Y Parecido Al Kame Hame Ha Pero Oscuro Y Que Llevaba Mucho Poder Pero Por Instinto, Se Teletransporto Atrás De Kakarotto Dándole Un Golpe En Martillo El Cual Caeria Y Perdería La Transformación Al Instante Y Goku Vería Eso Y Iria Donde Kakarotto...

-Ya Estas Derrotado Acepta Tu Destino Como Un Saiyajin... Aunque Solo Seas Una Copia De Mi... Adiós Hame Kame... (Goku)

-¡Todavía No Me Rindo!... ¡Todos Los Seres Vivos Llenos De Odio Seres Del Inframundo Denme Su Poder Para Acabar Con Esta Basura! (Kakarotto)

-¡Que! ¡No Lo Permitiré! (Goku)

-Tu No Pero Nosotros Si... Ustedes Galand, Melascula, Grayroad Y Gloxinia Den Todo Su Poder Oscuro A Kakarotto No Se Que Pretende Pero Se Lo Que Sea Y Hizo Que Goku Se Preocupara... (Zeldris)

-Entendido (Grayroad)

-No Me Agrada La Idea Pero Bueno (Galand)

-Ya Que (Melascula)

-Todos Los Demás Vamos A Detenerlo... (Zeldris)

-Goku Empezará Un Combate Contra Estarossa, Zeldris, Drole, Derieri Y Monspit Los Cuales No Eran Rivales Para El Pero Empezaron A Interferir Para Que No Atacara A Kakarotto... Hasta Que Libero Todo Su Poder Y Los Mandaria A Volar Pero Seria Muy Tarde... Kakarotto Ya Había Juntado La Energía Necesaria Y Estaria Apunto De Lanzarla...

-Al Final Tu Vas A Morir Aqui JaJa (Kakarotto)

Nota: Ignoremos El Hecho Que Esta En Ssj Rose Por Favor...

-No Me Queda De Otra Tendré Que Ocuparlo... Kame Hame Ha Por Kaio-Ken x20

 ** **Fin Del Capitulo****


End file.
